De enredos y venganzas
by Scarlett C. Mehler
Summary: Kagome terminó haciéndose pasar por su hermana mayor, para sacar de un aprieto a su familia, pero nadie le dijo, que el prometido de su hermana, era un guapo peliblanco, irónicamente sexy y odioso a la vez…I&K Review please!Epílogo UP!
1. Primer encuentro

Primer encuentro

Kagome miraba la pizarra vagamente, las formulas químicas estaban ya muy lejos de sus pensamientos, cuando vio un enlace covalente polar, se desplomó en su pupitre, estaba agotadísima, si tenía suerte al terminar este semestre, sería oficialmente, alumna de Medicina de sexto año de la Universidad de Tokio. Anotó un par de apuntes, que más bien, parecían garabatos de un alumno de primaria y luego con sorna, tacho lo escrito, estaba tan nerviosa que estaba anotando cosas incoherentes. Levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Ayumi, la cual le mostró la mano, ya solo quedaban cinco minutos de tortura y las vacaciones vendrían. Volvió a tomar el lápiz y rasgando apenas el papel, termino de anotar lo de antes, casi en el instante en que sonó el timbre y el tutor, daba por finalizada la clase.

- Menos mal, que quedaba poco de clases, mis ojos no lo soportaban más- Comentó Akira, un pelirrojo.

- Eso pasa por irse a un Karaoke de noche, pero lo pasamos de lujo- Concluyó Ayumi riendo avergonzada.

- Ahora me tengo que concentrar en el examen final de Química electivo- Celebró Kagome, ante la mirada de sus amigos.

- Es una suerte, yo tengo que repetir dos ramos- Susurró apenada Eri, una rubia de ojos negros.

- Ya saben quien dará el discurso- Ironizó Akira- Quien diría que serías una cerebrito Higurashi.

- ¬¬ Esta en mis genes, además todos en mi familia, menos mi estúpida hermana, han sido médicos, es obvio que trate de terminar el primer año- Aclaró con fuego en los ojos.

- Se nota que le apasiona el tema- Dijo Ayumi con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Bueno, nos vamos, tengo que estudiar para el examen de recuperación de mañana, por cierto que entraba- Preguntó Akira, ante la mirada fría de sus amigas.

- Todo lo del año- Dijo Eri sonriendo macabramente- Y lo mejor entra tú materia favorita.

- En serio, acaso tengo una- Pregunto dudoso Akira, logrando que sus amigas se fueran de espalda.

- Bueno me voy, mis padres me esperan, los veo el lunes- Se despidió Kagome con sus manos, ya doblando la calle.

La mansión Higurashi, rebozaba de encantos de una tradición de por más de 700 años, pero estaba a punto de perderse todo, una crisis dejo casi en la ruina a la familia, el padre de Kagome, Asato Higurashi hizo un par de arreglos con los bancos y por un par de años, el terror había pasado, al menos lo habían pospuesto, lástima que había llegado el día de rendir cuentas y no eran muy buenas. El banco había rematado los terrenos hipotecados de la familia, y aún faltaba más de la mitad del dinero para pagar la deuda total, esto era en parte ignorado por los tres hijos del matrimonio, la mayor Kikyo, una chica tonta, que solo había logrado terminar la preparatoria a base de sobornos, era hija solo ser señor Higurashi. La del medio Kagome, el orgullo de la familia y por ultimo el menor Sota, quien había asegurado que sería ingeniero, ante los aplausos de la última reunión familiar.

- Dios y que hacemos- Pregunto Melisa Higurashi, tomando el abanico negro- Si ella no vuelve… Estaremos más arruinadas- Dramáticamente abrió el abanico, dándose un poco de aire, moviendo su cabello castaño.

- Yo sé que volverá, se que es algo irresponsable…- Dijo ante la mirada fría de su esposa- Bieb-bien es bastante irresponsable, pero por algo logré comprometerla, a menos con este negocio, le aseguré un marido…

- Es obvio, no podíamos pasar más vergüenzas por los aptos poco dignos de tú hija- La voz sarcástica de la señora Higurashi resonó en la sala.

- De todas maneras, podríamos decir que enfermo, la gripe esta de moda- Medito el señor Higurashi.

- Mejor dile la verdad, que tú hija es una zorra y que se escapo con uno de sus novios, que con suerte la volveremos a ver cuando necesite dinero- Cayó en el asiento, moviendo rápidamente el abanico- Si al menos hubieras mencionado a Kagome, estoy segura que todo habría salido bien.

- Lo sé, pero el conoció a Kikyo en una fiesta y quedó enamorado de ella, debemos hacer algo- Comentó apenado.

- Y que quieras que haga, que contrate un doble- Gritó Melisa, mostrando un retrato de los cinco.

En ese instante el abanico cayó, resonando el golpe seco en el salón, ambos posaron sus miradas en el retrato de sus hijas, Melisa casi no caía en su asombro, como no se había dado cuenta antes y fue mayor cuando Kagome ingreso al salón, ambos notaron las pequeñas diferencias, entre sus dos hijas y ambos rostros sorprendidos, se mantuvieron por un par de segundos en ese estado. Un plan maquiavélico comenzó a formarse, lentamente y alcanzando casi la perfección, que porque no era perfecto, porque la mentira siempre tienda a descubrirse, ya sea tarde o temprano y en este caso, más pronto de lo que ellos creían.

- Adivinen que, nos llegó una carta del señor Matsura, dice que asistirá a la fiesta de mañana y espera ver a su prometida- Dijo feliz Sota, pensando en que pronto se desharía del estorbo de la familia.

- Que bueno, nos desharemos de ella- Rió Kagome, tomando las manos de su hermano y dando saltitos.

- Entonces… tendremos que…- Comenzó Melisa.

- No creo que el caiga, es decir, se parecen… pero…- Asato miró fijamente a su hija, encontrándola más hermosa que nunca- Además se nota que es mucho más inocente que Kikyo.

- Entonces mañana dile la verdad- Dijo Melisa.

- Basta!!!!!- Respondió frustrado el señor Higurashi, mirando a su esposa- Sino tengo una solución, perderemos todo y después de la fiesta, hasta los miserables tendrán más cosas que nosotros.

- Bien, entonces yo hablaré con ella- Concluyó Melisa, cuando ya sus hijos se habían perdido de vista.

- Solo trata que se lo tome bien- Rogó Asato preocupado.

Kagome subió a su habitación, estaba decorada con cortinas blancas de velo, bordadas al final con un par de rosas blancas, una cajonera, el amplio closet con una cantidad de ropa que apenas llegaba a la mitad, su amado escritorio con su computador personal, amaba su espacio, miró la televisión de plasma y sonrió al ver su consola de juegos esperando. Hace tiempo que no jugaba con su nintendo Wii, recordó el juego de cocina y cuando el joystick rozó sus dedos, alguien toco su puerta. Kagome se sentó en su cama, que estaba cubierta por un velo blanco y su cubrecama amarillo con azul estampado, fue el que ayudó a suavizar su caída de espaldas, la cama seguía tan deseable como siempre.

- Pase- Dijo Kagome, tomando asiento para jugar.

- Hija, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo y es… urgente- Murmuró la señora Higurashi, ganándose una extraña mirada de su hija- Es sobre Kikyo.

- Ah de esa, pues no me interesa, por mi que se la roben y ni así me sentiría culpable- Opinó Kagome, mientras prendía la consola.

- Bien te seré sincera, necesito que me hagas un favor hija, dime que harás lo que te pido- Rogó su madre humildemente.

- Haría lo que fuera por ti madre, pero se que será para ayudar a la perra y eso a mi, maní- Dijo Kagome.

Melisa se sintió atrapada, tendría que hacer uso de un par de artimañas, para lograr que su hija la ayudará, fingió mirar el lugar, pero su mirada se detuvo en Kagome, lucía unos jeans celestes desgastados y una remera negra ajustada, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, su cabello algo rizado, pero atado en una casi coleta y por último sus infaltables zapatillas. Necesitaba cambiarle el aspecto primero, Kikyo podía ser una idiota, pero era más vanidosa que tonta.

- Necesito que suplantes mañana a Kikyo en la fiesta y sino lo haces, te advierto que no tendremos dinero para pagar tú universidad- Lo dijo rápidamente.

- Eso no es justo!!!, yo no me comprometí con ese viejo!!!- Gritó Kagome.

- Entiéndelo hija- Melisa tomo las manos de Kagome- Ese hombre prometió pagar nuestras deudas y nos compró esta casa, la única condición que queda es que Kikyo se case con el, pero no sabemos donde esta ni cuando vuelve, si me ayudas, te aseguraras tú título.

Kagome estaba a punto de negarse, pero la realidad tocó a su cabeza, si no tenían dinero, no podría terminar su carrera, segundo no sabía que estaban tan mal económicamente, se sintió dolida y traicionada, al saber que habían vendido la casa en que vivían a un perfecto extraño, y por sobre todo, sintió más odio que nunca por su hermanastra, la cual de alguna manera los estaba salvando y eso no le gusto para nada. Kagome trabaja a medio tiempo en una compañía de computación, pero eso le daría el dinero justo para alquilarse un cuarto, pensó en Sota y sus padres, con el dolor de su alma, tuvo que aceptar.

- Bien, pero solo será por este fin de semana- Susurró Kagome.

La mañana del sábado llegó en su mayor esplendor, meseros con platillos de un lado hacia otro, mesas decoradas, el gran jardín lleno de flores y luces colgantes, hoy celebraban los 100 años del apellido Higurashi, en el área de los negocio, un día insignificante para cualquiera, pero no para todos. Sango pasó de costado entre los sirvientes, robó disimuladamente un aperitivo y ya al llegar a las escaleras, suspiró aliviada. La noche anterior su amiga la había llamado llorando, por más palabras compasivas por parte de ella, no pudo entender que tanto ocurría.

- Hey Sota!!!!- Gritó Sango agitando sus brazos.

- Hola Sango y Kohaku- Preguntó Sota de inmediato.

- Afuera, intentando atar su corbata…- Al ver que el chico se iba a ir, preguntó- Donde esta Kagome?

- Arriba, no vas a creer lo que vas a ver- Dijo Sota divertido.

- Acaso se volvió a teñir el cabello- Dijo Sango aguantando la risa.

- Mejor que eso, va a suplantar a Kikyo con el prometido de esta- Susurro Sota en su oído.

- NANI!!!!!- Gritó espantada Sango, pero su voz se perdió cuando miró a su amiga, al menos lo que quedaba de ella- Kagome eres tú?

La fiesta daba su inició, el señor Higurashi daba la bienvenida a sus invitados, los cuales entre pomposos trajes y vestidos, hacían observaciones del decorado del lugar, todo el mundo opinaba de todo, lo cual si irritó a la señora Higurashi, la cual se apresuró a subir al segundo piso, cuando no lejos divisó una cabellera blanca. Cerró la puerta con rapidez y volteó a ver a su hija, sonrió satisfecha al ver su creación, no podía haber sido mejor, el Chanel no superaba la belleza de su hija. Kagome lucía un vestido ajustado a la cintura de color negro, la parte de arriba era de tirantes gruesos, con un sector que mantenía en su lugar los seños de su hija, la parte de abajo, era tipo caía libre, algo pomposo, pero se veía elegante con la diminuta enagua negra que no se alcanza a notar con el vestido, que tapaba hasta un poco menos que las rodillas. Además del cabello recogido en un moño y el cintillo de brillantes igual que los aros, unos guantes hasta las muñecas de la misma tela del vestido y con una leve cadena dorada adherida a ellos y por último unos tacones negros con un diminuto moño.

- Parezco de esas que participan en los concursos de Belleza, me pican los ojos de tanto maquillaje- Se quejó Kagome, mientras la estilista usaba un rimel doble volumen pestañas-

- Perfecto, te vez hermosa e inteligente, intentando olvidar un poco tus neuronas, recuerda que Kikyo…. Bueno carece de ellas, solo lo de los ojos es un problema, tú hermana es algo cegatona-

- Porque no utiliza lentes de contacto, eso hará que tenga que mantener algo más cerrados los ojos y no se notara- Dijo la estilista pelirroja, como si Kagome fuera una muñeca con quien jugar.

- Bien, entonces colócatelos Kagome- Opinó su madre, asomándose por la puerta.

Seshomaru miró fríamente a la gente, mientras que su hermano lucía algo divertido, estaba ansioso de volver a hablar con Kikyo, para cerrar el negocio. Mantuvo su mirada en alto, lucía un traje negro con diminutas rayas blancas, sus padres siempre habían optado por la formalidad y en eventos así, tenían que hacerse notar. Seshomaru en cambio, gruñía por lo bajo maldiciones por todas las miradas de algunas jóvenes, que fingían tropezarse o se le cruzaban con la intención de tocarlo, eso le ponía los pelos de punta, en especial con las señoras cuarentonas, después de todo, el solo tenía 27 años.

- Bienvenido Señor Inuyasha- Saludo nervioso el señor Higurashi.

- Gracias por la invitación, es una gran fiesta- Elogió el peliblanco.

- Muy grande diría yo, para alguien que tiene problemas económicos- Dijo Seshomaru.

- De que te quejas, cuando seamos familia, te gustará- Dijo divertido Inuyasha.

- Bueno es una de las últimas fiestas que haremos…- Trató de disculparse el señor Higurashi.

- Nadie lo discute- Cortó Inuyasha sonriendo extrañamente.

De repente la gente comenzó a callarse, el mismo Inuyasha sintió curiosidad y fijó su mirada en la muchacha, que lentamente bajaba las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver que Kikyo lucía tan hermosa, incluso había creído que el maquillaje la hacía ver horrible, pero por alguna extraña razón, resaltaba más su palidez y sus delicadas facciones.

Kagome al salir del cuarto, notó que con los lentes de contacto, veía menos que con los ojos cerrados, la gente creía que ese paso lento, era por la elegancia adquirida por los años, pero en verdad, la pelinegra trataba de mantenerse recta y no caer, los tacones no la ayudaban mucho y con lo poco y nada que veía, de seguro rodaría como un saco de papas por las escaleras. Agradeció con una sonrisa, la mano de su padre al final del último escalón.

- Ya conocen a mi hija Kikyo- Dijo Asato, como si realmente fuera su hija mayor.

La pelinegra pensaba, que era obvio que su papá no la diferenciaba, con esa ropa, cualquiera pensaría que andaba desesperada por un hombre y eso es exactamente, lo que define a Kikyo como mujer, una completa perra. La señora Higurashi, feliz por su hija, saludo al peliblanco y de la mano de él, lo acercó a Kagome, para disimuladamente mostrarle su no prometido. La pelinegra por el rabillo del ojo, notó algo blanco venir hacia ella e instintivamente volteó a verlo.

- Hija te traigo a tú prometido- Dijo Melisa, tratando de sonar segura- Estaba ansioso por encontrarte querida.

- Es un placer volver a verla señorita Kikyo- Elogiaba Inuyasha, tomando la mano de Kagome y depositando un beso en ella.

- El placer es mió, después de tanto tiempo- Trato de mantener una conversación.

- 4 días, deben ser mucho tiempo- Dijo Inuyasha divertido.

Kagome trató de no mirarlo fríamente, era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella, pero no dejaría que eso pasará, entonces recordó que estaba suplantando a su hermana, y sonrió tontamente, le salió tan bien, que vio a su madre hacerle una V de victoria. Con una gotita en la cabeza y de la mano de su no- prometido, salió al balcón del ala Norte, donde al parecer estaban todos los jóvenes y la pelinegra agradeció mentalmente eso, así no podrían hablar de cosas personales, que ella no tenía ni la menor idea, si las había.

- Te notó callada, en Londres hablabas sin parar sobre fiestas, vestidos y sobre nuestro compromiso- Comentó Inuyasha, pasándole una copa de champagne.

- Debe ser que esto de la boda me tiene un poco nerviosa- Dijo Kagome tratando de no sonar desinteresada.

- Te entiendo, pero esto le pasa a todas las novias enamoradas, no tendrías tú de que preocuparte- Dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

- ¬¬- Kagome respiró profundamente, estaba a punto de tirarlo del balcón con o sin testigos- Pero es una boda después de todo, al menos aparentemos que todo esta bien-

El peliblanco se mostró algo sorprendido y Kagome se reprendió mentalmente, después de todo, Kikyo ni siquiera sabía más de 20 palabras y ella había usado unas 30, miró nerviosa a Inuyasha y este, por unos segundos la miró algo extrañado, pero al instante se separó de su prometida, saludando a unos ancianos, viejos socios de su padre. Kagome aprovecho esto, para beberse entera su copa de champagne y que el licor le diera fuerzas, miró a los demás y no vio a nadie de su familia, cada vez veía menos, si seguía con esos lentes de contacto, se pondría a llorar del dolor y eso de seguro su prometido no lo comprendería.

- Kagome pero que bien luces- Dijo Kouga, un amigo de la universidad.

- Shhhh se supone que soy Kikyo- Susurró Kagome.

- Claro y yo soy Caperucita roja- Rió Kouga.

- De verdad ayúdame y cállate- Rogó la pelinegra.

- Te ayudaré "Kagome Kikyo"-

La pelinegra fulminó con su mirada al pelinegro, además el muy divertido de Kouga, le había sacado uno de sus guantes negros, para observarlos de cerca, notando que nadie la veía, le pegó una patada en las pantorrillas, mientras su amigo se lamentaba de dolor, ella disimuladamente se colocaba el guante y volvía a sonreír, nadie lo había notado, al parecer las conversaciones banales, estaban más divertidas. Kouga se fue rápidamente, ya que aún se lamentaba por el golpe y a tiempo, pues Inuyasha volvió a su lado, con la sonrisa divertida del comienzo.

- Aún no terminas tú champagne- Pregunto el peliblanco fríamente- Pensé que lo único que podías hacer, era beber licor y tú otra profesión- Dijo burlonamente.

- ¬¬ que insinúas amor mió- Dijo suspicazmente.

- Nada, que eres una "necedad parlante"- Dijo sonriendo confiado, sabía que no conocería el significado de la palabra.

- Serás tú el estúpido, te invitaría a un vituperio (Significa que te invitan a un lugar, donde te van a ofender) - Agregó inteligentemente.

El peliblanco la miró y rió divertido, así que la chica era más lista de lo que pensaba, eso era mucho más emocionante, aún así, no lo suficiente para que llamara su atención y menos para que lo atrajera un poco. Bebió de su copa, ignorando al peliblanco, ya estaba harta de tenerlo a su lado, por suerte Kouga se había esfumado, así tendría menos posibilidades de cometer algún error. Mantuvo su postura delicada y terminó con el dulce licor, no quedaba mucho, pero al terminarlo se sintió mejor.

- A por cierto que tal te ha ido con el anillo- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Bien- Respondió Kagome sin saber de que hablaba.

- Te ha gustado- Preguntó seriamente.

- Claro, es muy lindo- Dijo Kagome nerviosa.

- Lo había olvidado- Fingió un gestó dramático, que casi le valió una patada en su trasero de parte de la pelinegra- Pero si aún no te lo he dado- Dijo mordazmente Inuyasha- Es asombroso que te gustará sin tenerlo-

- Lo sé, pero como todo esto es fingir, no crees que lo hago bien- Dijo Kagome enojada.

El peliblanco de todas formas, tomo la mano derecha de la pelinegra, deslizo suavemente el guante negro y lentamente el anillo encajo, Kagome se asombro de lo bien que le había quedado, se fijo en que la delgada pieza, brillaba por unos diminutos diamantes, se sintió turbada, nunca había visto tal joya de cerca, intento calcular los kilates, pero su no- prometido la observaba meticulosamente. Intento restarle importancia y con una sonrisa tonta, subió su mano, reflejándose con la luz y pudo notar que al parecer, era la joya más cara que había tenido en su vida.

- Me alegra que te guste, después de todo tú la elegiste- Dijo Inuyasha irritado.

La pelinegra se avergonzó, era obvio que Kikyo era una descarada, mira que pedir justo una joya tan cara como esa. Por suerte no escucho un suspiro que se le escapo, rezaba a Dios que la boda se realizará, no podría soportar más a esa perra, le daba algo de pena el chico. Volteo a verlo, pero este seguía bebiendo de su copa, ignorándola completamente, dejo de sentir algo de pena y de nuevo, la ira volvió a surgir, en especial cuando le dirigió el peliblanco, una mirada despectiva.

De repente la luz se había apagado, se escucharon unos gritos desesperados, otros de rabia y algunos golpes de bandejas caer, la pelinegra al ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad, agradeció los lentes de contacto y antes de alejarse del peliblanco, unos brazos la atraparon por la cintura, abrazándola, se sintió algo cohibida y se sonrojo, Inuyasha la mantenía cerca de él, sentía su aroma y sus fuertes músculos, se dejo estar por otros minutos, hasta que de golpe la luz volvió. Otra vez comprobó que apenas veía, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a los lentes, al menos ya veía un poco mejor al peliblanco, volteo a ver su rostro, ya que antes lo veía algo borroso. Notó sus ojos dorados, su cabello blanco atado en una coleta y sus perfectas facciones, lo odio por todo lo anterior y aún más, porque no la soltaba.

- Hace tiempo que no estábamos tan juntos, extraño tus besos apasionados- Soltó Inuyasha de golpe sonriendo extrañamente.

- Besos- Repitió Kagome O.O, eso no estaba en el plan- Hay mucha gente- Murmuro avergonzada.

- Pero querida, si te encanta dar afecto en público, en privado eres más esquiva- Rió irónicamente.

- …. Es que quizás la champagne me hizo mal- Comentó Kagome, tratando de soltarse de los brazos del peliblanco.

- Ya, entonces si una copa te quita lo apasionada, me preocuparé que no bebas más alcohol- Ronroneo en su oído.

Kagome enojada iba a reclamarla, acaso se creía su dueño o que, pero al verlo a la cara, el peliblanco aprovecho el descuido de su prometida, y se aventuro a besarla, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, notó la resistencia de la chica, la cual había apoyado las manos en su pecho, tratando de soltarse y eso le gusto, en especial cuando lentamente la pelinegra fue cediendo. Logrando que Inuyasha sonriera brevemente y se aventuro a profundizar el beso, jugueteando con la lengua de su prometida, la cual había cerrado sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo tembloroso, sus respuestas irónicas, todo eso hacía que le atrajera cada vez mas.

- Kikyo- Gritó de pronto la señora Higurashi-

Como si tuviera un chic, se separo de golpe del peliblanco, totalmente roja por lo ocurrido, pero eso parecía divertirle más al peliblanco, el cual la miraba a ella con una sonrisa y a su madre, de forma algo molesta, tal vez enojado por la interrupción, pero no lo demostraba. Aprovecho esa oportunidad de alejarse de aquel extraño ser, su madre la tomó de la mano, excusándose de que la necesitaban para el brindis, Inuyasha no dijo nada, ya que al parecer aún estaba divertido por lo ocurrido, simplemente le beso la mano y la dejo ir.

- Por suerte, esto terminará pronto, llamó Kikyo y dijo que vuelve el viernes- Comentó feliz su madre.

- Como puedes decir eso- Se escandalizo Kagome- Si hoy es recién Sábado!!!!

- Lo sé, pero mañana tú padre lo invitó a almorzar y te necesitamos- Dijo calmadamente- Además al parecer no lo haces tan mal- Recordó el beso.

- Me tomó por sorpresa, además no sé que cosas hacían esos dos, por mientras me toca acatar- Comento frustrada Kagome- El lunes tengo mi examen de química electivo, mañana tengo que estudiar!!!!- Se escandalizo

- Bueno, diremos que te sientes indispuesta, además de seguro mañana llega a almorzar y luego se va-

- ¬¬ es alguien muy molesto, de seguro se queda toda la tarde, para torturarme lentamente-

- No seas tonta, además mientras el no sospeche, no pasará nada- Concluyó su madre feliz.

En cambio Kagome sintió un extraño presentimiento, volteó su rostro por unos segundos y a lo lejos vio a un pelinegro de su edad conversar con Inuyasha, el cual al notar que lo miraba, le sonrió de forma egocéntrica. La pelinegra volteo su rostro más molesto que antes, su madre trataba de animarla, pero tener que soportarlo un par de días más parecía una tortura y si reprobaba su examen, tendría que presentarlo el jueves… Su vida perfecta, se había complicado esa misma noche, arruinándose 22 años de paz y tranquilidad, que más podrá pasar…

- Me permites el siguiente baile señorita Kagome Kikyo- Dijo Kouga sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Claro "Caperucita roja"-

El vals no estaba de moda, pero su padre había invertido dinero en una pequeña orquesta y de alguna forma había que aprovecharla. El pelinegro la tomó de la cintura y la acercó, lo cual logró que Kagome lo pellizcará por descarado, Kouga le sonrió de forma sarcástica y de esa forma empezó el extraño baile. Ambos seguían el desliz de la música, apenas sintiendo el suelo, pero la pelinegra tenía muchas cosas en mente y temía que su pareja de baile, arruinará el negocio de su padre.

- Así que simulas ser tú hermana, para salvar el negocio de tu padre-

- Hai, así que coopera o te cavaré una tumba, esta misma noche-

- Uhy que miedo, si eres Kikyo al menos tendrías que coquetearme cada dos segundos y no amenazarme- Rió Kouga.

- Si fuera Kikyo, lo haría, pero como no lo soy y me conoces, sabes de lo que soy capaz- Amenazo la pelinegra.

- Tanta presión va a matarte amor, pero te perdono-

- ¬¬ si eso te hace feliz, allá tú U.U…-

La señora Higurashi le sonrió de lejos a su hija, lucía como una princesa, claro que al parecer como Kikyo no pasaba mucho en Japón, nadie la recordaba con perfección y eso les había ayudado. Una mano cogió la suya y le sonrió de costado, Asato seguía mirando a su hija, tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía porque, al parecer todo iba muy bien, pero la mentira nunca acabaría de la misma forma. Melisa le daba ánimos, y lentamente lo atrajo a la pista de baile.

- Que linda es tú prometida, pero aún así tengo mis dudas, porque casarse con alguien así tan rápido- Se aventuro a preguntar Miroku.

- Esa respuesta ya la sabes, Kikyo viene con la casa incluida y eso es todo-

- Ya… y sigues con lo mismo, esas ideas locas van a terminar matándote, yo que tú me olvido-

- No se puede olvidar el sufrimiento, además esto recién esta empezando-

- Pero ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de ellos…-

- Tal vez no, pero yo tampoco tuve la culpa de lo que me hicieron- Recalcó de forma fría el peliblanco

Miroku terminó su copa y tomó otra en su lugar, su amigo seguía con sus claras intenciones, en tanto nadie de esa familia sospechaba, las facciones del peliblanco se veían más frías, incluso superando las de Seshomaru, lo cual si era digno de escalofríos. Inuyasha busco con la vista a su prometida, la cual daba vueltas con Kouga, el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, no le importo realmente, pero si llamó algo su atención y antes de poder concluir algo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Nos vamos, tengo jaqueca- Dijo Seshomaru molesto.

- Si tienes razón, ya paso mucho rato- Consulto su reloj, y marcaba las 2 de la madrugada- Me voy a despedir de los Higurashi.

Apresuro el paso, obviando la cara de su hermano cuando le dijo lo último, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Kikyo (Bueno ustedes entienden), la cual se estaba quejando por los zapatos, al menos ya volvía a ser normal o no, pero aún tenía sus sospechas, algo no estaba bien. Solo había hablado con Kikyo dos veces, al verla tan tonta e interesada en su dinero, fue fácil llegar a la familia de ella, pero nunca pensó que todo eso podría ser una fachada, el día de hoy se lo había demostrado con sus respuestas, sus miradas frías y su encantadora presencia.

- Mi bella prometida, que haces coqueteando con este recogido- Dijo Inuyasha, asustando a los dos pelinegros.

- ¬¬ cual recogido- Gruño Kouga, a punto de abalanzarse.

- Como sea- Restándole interés- Ahora me voy, solo te buscaba para despedirme.

Kagome asintió y le sonrió verdaderamente feliz, lo cual si lo choqueo un poco al peliblanco, ya estaba pensando que se iba a casar con una chica bipolar o algo así. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de la pelinegra, deslizo el guante negro y se la beso, entonces pudo notar el sonrojado rostro de la pelinegra, la cual bajo un poco la mirada, ya que se mostraba perturbada cada vez que hacía eso. Inuyasha sonrió victorioso, al ver la cara de molestia de Kouga, el cual en otro lugar, le habría pegado ahí mismo.

- Se que te alegras que me vaya, pero no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, mañana llegaré temprano a darte los "Buenos días" y en la noche lo opuesto- Le susurro en el oído.

- Gracias, eres muy amable- Le gruño la pelinegra, mañana no podría estudiar.

- Bueno te veo luego, perro hibrido- Refunfuño Kouga.

Sin embargo el peliblanco ni se inmuto, al parecer una idea había surgido en ese momento, tomo de la mano a su prometida y tironeo de ella ligeramente, no escucho la queja de Kouga, sino que al contrario, se apresuro hasta llegar donde los padres de su prometida. La señora Higurashi le sonrió algo preocupada y en cambio, el señor Higurashi lucía contento, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un leve tambaleo, mostraron un deplorable estado, que logro avergonzar a Kagome, pero al parecer a su no-prometido, parecía agradarle lo que veía, acaso tenía algún plan, pensaron ambas mujeres.

- Señor Higurashi, Kikyo me ha rogado con todo su corazón, que mañana llegué temprano, para estar más tiempo con ella- Dijo de manera tranquila.

- Por supuesto… mañana quédese todo el día con nosotros- Propuso Asato.

- Me encantaría- Respondió de forma serena, miró burlonamente a su prometida y añadió- Con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que lo mejor sería adelantar la boda, le parece bien el viernes- Comentó con un tono esperanzado.

Kagome estaba a apunto de matarlo, podía notar su acento burlón y sabia sus intenciones, hacerle la vida imposible, lo maldijo mil veces y trató de soltarle la mano, pero solo logró un apretón más fuerte, no desistió en soltarse del agarre, pero al ver que el peliblanco la miró duramente un par de segundos, se rindió. Al menos tenía la esperanza que su padre se negará, pero este permaneció callado, como reflexionando y hasta podría jurarse, que estaba entrando en un profundo sueño. Busco ayuda en su madre, pero esta estaba impávida, como si todo fuera perfecto y no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

- Mi hija es su prometida, así que… ehh… que había dicho… mañana venga y hablaremos de los detalles- Contestó atontadamente.

- Vez amor, ya no tienes de que preocuparte tanto, nos casaremos el viernes y todo arreglado- Le sonrió de forma extraña.

- ….- Kagome no contestó enseguida y recordó que su hermana volvía ese día de viaje, es decir, que no tendría que casarse con él- Estoy ansiosa porque llegue el viernes, "Amor"- Remarco la última palabra, tratando de sonar insinuante.

- Perfecto, seremos una gran pareja- Ironizo Inuyasha, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la pelinegra.

Ambos al alejarse lo suficiente, volvieron a mirarse, cada uno parecía satisfecho por lo logrado, Kagome pensaba que se desharía de él y de paso, de su molesta y tonta hermana, en tanto Inuyasha sonreía por el comienzo de esto, ahora tenía lo necesario para su sutil plan, incluso con una esposa tonta que no le estorbaría, claro que no contaba con las cosas que vendrían. Ambos tan felices como nunca, se despidieron con un sutil "Adiós", pensando que pronto tendrían ambos lo que querían, pero el destino es caprichoso y esta escrito, lástima que ambos ignoraban que esto era el comienzo, de algo mucho más complicado de lo que pensaban.

CONTINUARÁ

Se ve vino a la mente de repente el fic, mi profesor de matemáticas me dijo una gran pesadez y estaba tan enojada, que empezó a surgir esto, mis agradecimientos a la autora del fic yaoi "Venganza", gracias a tu historia fui capaz de empezar esta, tomando una idea tuya n-n

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este fic no será muy cómico, pero trataré de mantener el drama, hasta donde más pueda, ósea que no mucho XD. Por lo menos ya escribí los dos capítulos siguientes, "Solos tú y yo" el próximo capítulo.

Sorry por no continuar mi otro fic, pero estoy carente de imaginación y tengo mucho que estudiar.

Gracias por leer esto, muchos besitos y no olviden sus REVIEW!!!!


	2. Solos tú y yo

Solos tú y yo

Kagome luego de la despedida de Inuyasha, se había mantenido cerca de sus padres, ya que los invitados ya empezaban a irse, cuando se despidieron del último, aprovecho de sacarse los lentes de contacto y subir rápidamente a su habitación, había llorado un poco, al parecer sus ojos seguían algo delicados por los estúpidos lentes. Tiró de forma molesta el vestido y se enojo más, cuando notó que había tardado 1 hora en quitarse todo el maquillaje, acaso creían que era una Barbie o que. La crema estaba casi vacía y al ver su rostro en el espejo, pudo sonreír agradecida, ya era de nuevo ella misma, aunque lucía algo pálida y cansada, eran las 4 de la madrugada y recién ahora podría dormir, su padre le había comentado que Inuyasha, llegaría puntualmente a las 8 de la mañana.

- Y a mí que…- Bostezo cansada- No creo que sea tan puntual…- Y con estas últimas palabras cedió al sueño.

Como si hubieran pasado 5 minutos, así lo sentía en ese instante, cuando el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar molestamente, instintivamente se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, como si de esta forma el sonido desaparecería, pero no era así. Asomo su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, estiró su brazo, sonriendo cuando sintió el reloj en sus manos y lo lanzó, siendo su despertador en forma de pelota, este con el contacto del suelo se callaría, sin embargo, aún sonaba. Salió de su cama, con una rabia, ese despertador no pasaría de hoy con vida.

- Hija, que bueno que ya estas despierta, Inuyasha ya ha llegado- Dijo su madre.

- Nani… pero si son… las 7:45 ¬¬ es psicópata o que, se honesta-

- Tú padre te lo había dicho que se destacaba por su puntualidad, además ha llegado preguntando por ti- Comentó apenada- Insiste con subir a tú habitación, pero tú padre se ha opuesto, así que apresúrate en ducharte y vestirte.

Suspiro desganada y con un puntapié, el despertador choco en la pared, dejando de inmediato de sonar. A regañadientes tomo su toalla y de forma lenta, entró en la ducha, abrió las llaves aún media dormida y al sentir el chorro caliente, pudo despertar, este era el segundo día de esta mentira y se sentía cansada, su cuerpo exigía a gritos descanso y su conciencia, le gritaba también, pero estaba diciendo la frasecita del año "No es correcto lo que haces", se consoló pensando que al llegar Kikyo y darle el si, ella quedaba nuevamente libre, sin ese estúpido, arrogante, guapo y desgraciado hombre llamado Inuyasha.

El desayuno estaba por comenzar, los sirvientes con las bandejas, se apresuraban en ir de un lado a otro, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, Sota, el amo menos seguía dormido y pensaban que Kagome también. En tanto Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala principal, con los señores Higurashi, miraba admirado las hermosas obras de arte y agradecía mentalmente, ser el nuevo dueño de un lugar así, sería una lástima que cayera en manos equivocadas. Lucía unos jean celestes, camisa de seda negra y unas zapatillas del mismo color, lo más llamativo era un extraño colgante con un colmillo blanco, que se balanceaba en su cuello.

- Debe disculpar a mi hija, pero la fiesta terminó muy tarde- Comenzó el señor Higurashi.

- No se preocupe, no es la única que tiene sueño- Respondió tranquilo Inuyasha.

- Hai, ya sabe que al estudi… ejem al no seguir una carrera, es algo irresponsable, pero estamos seguros que el matrimonio la hará madurar- Melisa se había mordido la lengua, cuando iba a mencionar "Estudiar"

- Lo entiendo, yo termine la universidad este año y por eso me acostumbre a madrugar, pero no se preocupe, la haré cambiar- Afirmo el peliblanco.

Los Higurashi cambiaron una mirada nerviosa, Kikyo era alguien no muy fácil de manipular y no se querían ni imaginar, que medios podría usar ese hombre, para conseguir lo que quería. Melisa, al menos se sentía más tranquila, después de todo, Kikyo no era su hija ni nada por el estilo, pero Asato se veía pensativo, y hasta podría jurarse que estaba preocupado. Conversaron un poco más de las reliquias de la casa, las cuales se irían con ellos, cuando llegara el día de abandonar el lugar, un deje de tristeza paso brevemente por los Higurashi y para el peliblanco, no paso desapercibido.

- Gomen, estaba muy cansada y me ha costado salirme de la cama n-n- Kagome bajaba de buen animo, hasta que… - Hola Inuyasha ¬¬.

- Kikyo, te vez extraña- Comentó divertido- Creo que desde ahora usaras más vestidos que faldas.

Kagome contó hasta 20, antes de querer saltarle a la yugular al peliblanco, llevaba una falda a tablas roja con negro, una remera corta negra y una extraña chaquea de mezclilla negra con plateado, además de unas patíes negras y zapatillas. Su madre asintió, aprobando la vestimenta, pero Kagome no renegaba de ella, al menos lucía bien y por sobre todo, cubría mejor su cuerpo que el vestido de anoche. Bajó rápidamente, por fin habían llegado los otros lentes de contacto y aunque sus ojos se vieran más chicos, ya podía distinguir entre una persona y un árbol de lejos.

- Hija me alegro que llegarás, tú madre y yo tendremos que ausentarnos, luego del desayuno por negocios- Comentó Asato, arreglando su corbata roja, que hacía juego con su traje negro.

- Claro y a que hora volverían- Trato de que su voz sonara sutil y no muy preocupada.

- Pronto querida, ahora pasemos al comedor por favor- Invito Melisa.

La mesa estaba llena de diversos platillos, pan de tres tipos, queso, jamón, pasteles caseros y lo más importante, la vajilla de porcelana fina, brillaba enormemente, hasta Kagome se sorprendió de lo bien que lucía, cuando iba a tomar asiento, su prometido aprovecho el momento, corrió la silla, hasta que la pelinegra se sentó. Inuyasha entonces se sentó a su lado, mirándola a veces de forma desinteresada, cosa que pasaba muy desapercibida por los señores Higurashi. Los cuales ya habían comenzado a desayunar, la pelinegra luego de pedir el cereal y el yogurt, fue incluida en la conversación.

- Por cierto, aún no conozco a la otra señorita Higurashi, según lo que supe estudia Medicina- Comentó Inuyasha curioso.

- Si, mi hija del medio es muy inteligente, esta en la Universidad de Tokio y va en 5 año- Dijo orgulloso Asato.

- Y donde esta en este momento- Pregunto el peliblanco.

- Estudiando, tiene un examen mañana y se ha quedado en casa de un amigo, ayer en la fiesta conoció usted a uno de ellos, el joven Kouga Mouri-

- Y tú Kikyo que piensas de tú hermana- Pregunto Inuyasha mirando a su prometida, como si fuera un extraño ser.

- Que esta bien lo que hace, es difícil encontrar chicas que prefieran algo tan complicado, como una carrera tan larga como esa-

- Vaya, esa es la frase más larga y coherente que haz dicho- Comentó burlón el peliblanco.

La pelinegra instintivamente miró a sus padres, los cuales se encogieron de hombros, después de todo que podían hacer, Kagome terminó su desayuno lentamente, para fastidio de su prometido, el cual al parecer quería recorrer el lugar, la pelinegra al anticiparse a sus planes, desayuno tan tranquilamente, casi a detenerse a leer los ingredientes. Los señores Higurashi, al ver que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, tanto que, se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo, prefirieron no ser espectadores de la guerra que vendría.

- Espero nos disculpen, pero los negocios nos llaman- Asato ya estaba de pie.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir "Pió", ya sus padres se habían perdido de vista, se puso de pie, dejando la servilleta a un lado y entonces choco con su prometido, el cual había tomado su mano, al notar que la chica iba a caerse.

- Bien Kikyo, ya que te has tomado una hora y media en desayunar, espero me enseñes los alrededores de la casa, como mínimo por tú juego- Dijo sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

- Claro, entonces no te quedes atrás, no pienso devolverme por ti- Respondió a la defensiva.

Sin embargo el peliblanco, que seguía algo molesto por lo de ahora, se tomó la molestia de agradecer el desayuno con mucha cortesía a las empleadas, las cuales con un sonrojo asintieron, Kagome ni se inmuto, era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a fingir con los demás, de seguro con ella, era de las pocas personas que se podía mostrar 100 como era realmente. Kagome opto por mostrarle el salón, ya que con la noche anterior, en la fiesta, el peliblanco no había podido verlo bien. Miraba bastante interesado los recorridos, en especial, el escudo de armas de su familia, al menos hasta que llegó a algo más interesante.

- Tú hermana se parece mucho a ti- Comentó mirando el cuadro.

- Muy parecidas, pero diferente como cristal y agua-

- Supongo que tú humildad sería que, tú fueras el cristal y ella el agua- Pregunto enarcando la ceja.

- Pues claro, ella es común y corriente, y yo… soy yo-

- Quiero conocer los jardines, el laberinto es uno de los más antiguos, del siglo XV si no me equivoco-

Kagome le dio la excursión más histórica del mundo, hablo de todos los detalles que conocía y sonrió perversamente, cuando notó que el peliblanco bostezaba. Siguió con los detalles de los murales, azulejos y por las antiguas piedras, que daban entrada al laberinto.

- Así que espero que te haya gustado- Pregunto maliciosamente.

- Encantador, pero un poco largo- Contestó irónicamente.

Ambos ingresaron al laberinto, la pelinegra se quedó un poco atrás, había escuchado un ruido, pero al asomarse no había nadie, los pájaros con su canto, era el máximo ruido del momento, se apresuro a seguir al peliblanco, el cual parecía conocerse casi de memoria las entradas, lo cual si fue extraño para la pelinegra, la cual lo miraba extrañada. Si nunca había estado en ese lugar, porque se conocía los pasajes secreto, mientras pensaba esto, iba disminuyendo el paso y cuando notó que se había quedado sola, pensó que era mejor así. Unos maullidos llamaron su atención, un pequeño gato blanco, la miraba tímidamente y se acurrucaba a sus piernas, lo tomó en brazos casi al instante y sonrió, cuando este empezó a ronronear.

- Ah allí estabas, pensé que te había atrapado un lobo o…- Inuyasha que regresaba, se quedó muy quieto observando la escena, el gato lo miraba maullando- Un gato…

- Es muy lindo!!! … te pasa algo-

El peliblanco se quedó pensativo unos segundos, su vista no se escapaba de la del gato, el cual lo miraba fijamente y seguía maullando, exigiéndole de alguna manera una sutil caricia que no llegaba. Inuyasha al reaccionar, se acercó y paso su mano lentamente, entre las orejas del gato, el cual al sentir el contacto suave y cálido, volvió a ronronear, sacándole por unos segundos una linda sonrisa al peliblanco, la cual si consiguió hacer sonrojar a Kagome.

No tardaron en volver a la mansión, dejó al gato jugar entre las flores y decidieron quedarse en el salón, pero al instante de entrar, los brazos del peliblanco la habían atrapado de nuevo, igual que la noche anterior.

- Sigues estando esquiva, sabes que eso me gusta más Kikyo- Susurró en el oído de la pelinegra.

- Etto… O//O, es que es la casa de mis padres- Se apresuro a añadir- y además apenas nos conocemos.

- Pero eso no fue obstáculo para las grandes noches que pasamos juntos- Dijo el peliblanco sarcásticamente.

- No que un caballero no tiene memoria- Ironizo Kagome

- Tú lo has dicho, pero eso lo hace un caballero con una señorita- Le respondió divertido.

- ¬¬ insinúas algo- Pregunto amenazadoramente.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha hizo algo opuesto a lo que había pasado por la mente a la pelinegra, la abrazo fuertemente, sintió como aspiraba su aroma, su calidez la embargaba lentamente, lo cual la dejo por unos instantes muy quieta. Su pecho se sentía muy cálido y su corazón latía rápidamente, culpo a la adrenalina, pero no pudo engañarse por más tiempo, no era por una hormona, sino que su parte emocional. El peliblanco al separarse un poco, volvió a tomarla de la mano y en la entrada se detuvo.

- Quiero que mañana hagamos el ensayo de la boda- Soltó de golpe.

- Mañana?, porque tanto apuro- Pregunto curiosa.

- Porque no creo que soporte más teniéndote de esta forma Kikyo- Dijo el peliblanco seductoramente, mirando fijamente la figura de su prometida- Ya te dije que no te alteres, lo nuestro no es por amor, es un mero trató y tú misma dijiste que lo simuláramos bien, además ya todos saben lo del ensayo de mañana, solo faltabas tú- Dijo con sarcasmo moderado.

- Siempre la última en enterarme- Pensó molesta- Pues gracias por avisarme con tanta anticipación, mañana tenía planes- Contesto con sarcasmo, más profundizado que su prometido.

Inuyasha contuvo su risa y beso la mano de su prometida, la cual no podía evitar ruborizarse ha cada instante que hacía eso, era obvio que era un hombre guapo, de buena familia y educado, pero… acaso sería suficiente para calmar a su pobre alma, la cual por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más confundida que antes, sintiendo a veces deseosa de que se mantuviera a su lado. Kagome se mordió el labio preocupada, pero el peliblanco no pareció notarlo, al contrario parecía más pensativo que la noche anterior.

- Hija donde estas- Llamó la señora Higurashi, que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Kagome iba a gritarles su ubicación, ya no quería seguir cerca de Inuyasha, pero este no pensaba de la misma forma, tomó el rostro delicadamente de la pelinegra, la cual se mostró desconcertada y muy roja. Kagome sintió los cálidos labios del peliblanco unirse a los suyos, trató de resistirse, pero sus manos solo se apoyaron en el pecho de este, tratando de sostenerla, se sentía mareada, extraña, incluso algo feliz, sin embargo el beso no terminaría ahí. Sintió la pared de la entrada, en su espalda y un breve escalofrío la recorrió largamente, los labios del peliblanco habían llegado suavemente a su blanco cuello, se mordió los labios, pero perfectamente el peliblanco escucho un gemido, cuando mordió suavemente esta parte, dejándole algo roja aquella zona.

- Kikyo, señor Inuyasha- Dijo alarmada melisa, al ver tal acto en la entrada de la casa.

Kagome no se movió, dejó a Inuyasha encargarse de la situación, por algún motivo se encontraba sumamente avergonzada, pero agradeció el apoyo de él, cuando se puso delante de ella, de forma galante se acercó a su madre. Melisa se mostró desconcertada y de forma alarmante notó que estaba pasando, al parecer el peliblanco era más listo de lo que esperaba, estaba descaradamente engatusando a su hija mayor, en una extraña red de confusión y antes de que se hundiera más, la sacaría de allí, después de todo ella la había metido en eso. Paso de largo, acercándose a su sonrojada hija.

- Lo siento, no pensé que dejarte sola, traería esta clase de problemas- Le susurro Melisa apenada.

- Esta bien, solo mantenlo lejos- Murmuro aún sonrojada la pelinegra.

- Hija, cariño, pasa algo- Pregunto Asato acercándose.

- Un problema que he creado- Dijo Inuyasha- espero que me disculpen, pero su hija me hace sentir de forma extraña- Con un deje burlón acoto.

- ¬///¬ estoy cansada, sino les molesta me iré a mi cuarto- Se apresuro a irse y agradeció que nadie interfiriera.

- Espero que no se repita esto señor Matsura- Replico Melisa enojada.

- Claro que no, hasta que sea el día del matrimonio- Le dijo de forma seria.

Ambos señores Higurashi, sintieron un escalofrío, el mal presentimiento de antes, volvía a sus mentes de súbito, aquel extraño joven, parecía ser una cajita de Pandora y Melisa más preocupada o con más intuición que su marido, temía que Kagome se enamorará de Inuyasha y eso no iba a permitirlo, cuando a todas luces, el peliblanco venía con esa intención, pero también con otra que desconocía. De cualquier manera, agradeció que el peliblanco se despidiera, eso les daba un día para concluir todo lo que había pasado, una semana de noviazgo era difícil que llegará a amor, pero…

Entraron ambos en el estudio, se sorprendieron de ver a Sota en él.

- Padre, madre ha llamado Kikyo- Soltó de golpe Sota.

- Y que has dicho-

- No digas ese nombre maldito- Rezongo Melisa.

- Está en problemas, sino la ayudamos no volverá antes de un mes-

- Fantástico, fenomenal…!!!-

- Deja el sarcasmo de lado Melisa, tenemos que traerla pronto, temo que Inuyasha ya sospecha y tengo que concluir esto pronto- Calló el señor Higurashi y continuo- Quiero que le mandes el dinero que necesita y que el martes este aquí sin falta.

Su hijo menor asintió y se perdió de vista, ambos esposos se acercaron.

- Temo que el ensayo sea muy precipitado, mañana Kagome tiene un examen, necesito que lo pospongas hasta el martes-

- Bien, ya lo había pensado, si Kikyo llega el martes, Kagome podrá seguir con su vida- Se escuchaba cansado- no se como empezó esto.

- De seguro con una noche de pasión por parte de tú hija- Reclamo Melisa.

- No lo sé, ella solo me lo presentó en una fiesta y el trató se forjo esa misma noche, no sabes cuanto me arrepentí, luego de eso-

- Que sabes de él-

- Que es un joven heredero de una fortuna, tiene un título de ingeniero comercial y negocios heredados de su familia, además su madre era de la nobleza inglesa, todo suena perfecto, pero al verlo en persona, tenía un mal presentimiento- Contó a su esposa.

- Bien, nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegué Kikyo, ahora iré a supervisar el almuerzo-

Kagome no bajo a almorzar, había sacado un montón de libros y los esparció por su habitación, tenía mucho que estudiar y el tiempo seguía corriendo, tomó su resumen de primer, segundo y tercer año y de rodillas en el piso, se dispuso a repasarlo, luego de un rato, sonrió satisfecha, todo estaba muy fresco en su memoria. Siguió con el de cuarto año, con algunos problemas lo terminó, pero tuvo que tomar un par de notas en otra hoja, para memorizar lo olvidado. Miró de reojo el reloj, marcando las 11 de la noche, aún le faltaba, aún tenía que memorizarse lo demás.

Se levantó del suelo, apenas sentía sus piernas, se paseo un rato agitando los brazos, tratando de mantener el ritmo de antes, entonces al pasar frente al espejo, tuvo que devolverse, miró la marca roja de su cuello, casi gritó de la impresión, tendría que echarse maquillaje para taparla, sino todos sabrían mañana, que alguien le había echo un tremendo chupón, aunque fuera suave… Lo toco con su dedo, agradeció que no dolía, pero rememoro el momento en que se lo hicieron, su rostro volvió a sonrojarse y algo intranquila volvió a sentarse.

- Quizás que cosas hacían esos dos…- Pensó para si- No tiene que volver a pasar- Se juró a si misma, poniéndose un cintillo estilo Karateka- A ESTUDIAR!!!!!- Gritó.

La noche fue muy larga para la pelinegra, la cual se esforzó mucho y ya al terminar de estudiar, además de asegurarse que sabía todo, pudo cerrar los ojos satisfecha y dormir un rato. Auque fueran solo 3 horas, las aprovecho como si fueran una noche completa, agrediendo con maldiciones, el despertador que sonaba a cada segundo, eran las 6:30, tenía media hora para arreglarse, treinta minutos para llegar a la Universidad y el resto del tiempo para repasar. Se apresuro y ordeno los libros en un instante, bajo corriendo las escaleras y tomó una de las tostadas con mantequilla, tragó literalmente su comida y se iba a ir, cuando su suerte se agrando.

- Tú eres Kagome- Pregunto Inuyasha, mirándola fijamente, dejando en la mesa unos papeles.

- Diablos- Pensó totalmente pálida-

- Kagome cariño, apresúrate el chofer te espera- Su madre llegó al rescate.

- Gracias, disculpe señor Matsura, anoche no dormí mucho y estoy algo despistada- Se excuso.

- No te preocupes, después de todo el ensayo es mañana, tendrás toda la noche para recuperarte- Dijo con una mirada penetrante.

- Hai… bueno me voy, adiós a todos- Dijo preocupada.

Al perderse de vista, Melisa miró al peliblanco, prácticamente había llegado al alba para desayunar con ellos, y de esta forma, de cerrar el famoso negocio y con eso asegurarse la casa, no mostraba signos de cansancio ni de molestia, al contrario, parecía maravillado con que todo se terminará.

- Su hija es muy hermosa, pero me parece extraño que se vea igual que Kikyo- Dijo fríamente.

- Es solo un parecido heredado, si la conociera, sabría que son muy distintas las dos-

- Mmmm puede ser- Concluyó y agregó sarcásticamente- Pero es asombroso, que use casi la misma ropa que Kikyo.

Como respuesta, la palidez de Melisa fue suficiente.

Kagome llegó literalmente muerta a la universidad, al menos eso aparentaba, estaba totalmente pálida, algo ojerosa y muerta de miedo. En cualquier momento se descubriría todo y lo más terrible, ella estaba involucrada 100 en ello, bajo del auto y por inercia llegó al aula, apenas habían tres alumnos y leían tan concentradamente sus apuntes, que Kagome pensó que tal vez podría reprobar. Saco los suyos y sonrió satisfecha, al menos los sabía bien, no tendría problemas si lograba no distraerse.

- Kagome Kikyo luces bellísima como siempre- Dijo Kouga, luciendo una bata blanca larga.

- ¬¬ gracias "Lobito", ya es oficial que puedes usar la bata blanca- Pregunto interesada.

- Hai, ya soy el Doctor Kouga Mouri, ósea que ya puede atender pacientes, al menos te falta poco- Le dijo sonriendo.

- n-n que suerte, ver niños suena genial, yo quiero ser cirujana, así que me toca seguir estudiando más-

- Se que lo lograrás Kagome Kikyo y como te va con ese perro hibrido- Dijo aun con resentimiento.

- Horrible, parece que hubiera invadido mi casa, se aparece, llegue y se va cuando quiere…. . Además es un pervertido!!!!- Gimió horrorizada.

- Le gustan los niños, animales o que- Pregunto alarmado.

- No de esa clase, más bien, se estaba pasando de listo conmigo- Aclaró.

- ¬¬ y tú lo dejas, así como así-

- No se que cosas hacía con mi hermana, tengo que suplantar a Kikyo y ella era capaz, de acostarse con cualquiera, luego de una hora de conocerse- Declaró furiosa.

- Lo sé, oye cálmate, además eres mi chica de que te preocupas- Argumento.

- U///U ese es el problema, ¬¬ tú no me estas ayudando mucho, ese desgraciado se esta aprovechando de la situación-

- Lo siento, tengo el examen de grado y tú estabas muy esquiva conmigo en la fiesta, es como si no me conocieras- Se defendió.

Iba a contestarle algo, pero el tutor había entrado con las hojas del examen, y ya las estaba repartiendo, aunque fueran solo 7 alumnos, al rato llegaron otros 10 tarde, claro que el profesor no le dio importancia, ya que recién estaba entregando el examen. Kagome rellenó sus datos y dio vuelta la primera hoja, leyendo las pequeñas letras de la primera pregunta, tomó su lápiz favorito y con una sonrisa empezó, no estaba tan difícil.

3 horas y el tutor, literalmente comenzó a arrebatar las hojas de las manos, Kagome se la entregó sin rasgo de duda, había contestado todo y si tenía suerte, podría ser uno de los primeros de la clase. Tomó su bolso rojo, guardo sus cosas y notó que su celular no estaba, algo extrañada dio vuelta el contenido, pero nada, la bolsa no tenía nada oculto.

Sin su celular se fue desganada a casa, tenía cosas importantes en él, las fotos con sus amigos en el último día de clases, otra foto de ella con Kouga besándose y por último…. KUSO!!!! Tenía una foto con Kikyo, su padre había insistido bautizar la cámara con una foto, que como bien había dicho en ese momento, no se volvería a repetir, corrió desesperada a su casa, ignorando los gritos del chofer, en ese momento solo tenía algo en mente. Si había llegado sin el celular a la universidad, significaba que… ESTABA EN LA COCINA!!!!.

- Aja bonito, haber la siguiente- Inuyasha pasaba de una a una las fotos-

- Oye eso es mió!!!! Ò.Ó- Gritó enojada.

- Lo siento, tenía curiosidad de…- Le habían arrebatado el celular- ¬¬ parece que el carácter no es lo único parecido.

- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas personales en el- Aclaró despacio, aun trataba de recuperar la respiración- Además esto es algo personal, no tenías porque entrometerte.

- Esta bien, lo siento, fue un grave error, además ya me iba, en realidad solo venía a dejar el vestido-

- Cual vestido- Pregunto confundida-

- El vestido de novia, acaso hay otro- Dijo irónicamente.

Kagome lo miró furiosa y pasó de largo, el peliblanco la miró con una sonrisa extraña, pero la pelinegra ya iba muy lejos como para notarla, subió rápidamente las escaleras, y se detuvo en el cuadro, que estaba al medio de ambas, levantó la vista y contemplo el problema de todo, no sabía porque, pero en ese minuto, le pareció que tenía mucho más en común con Kikyo, de lo que ella hubiera pensando en un par de años. Toco con su palma, el rostro blanco del retrato y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, recordó cuando había comenzado todo.

- Ah ahora entiendo, tú eres la sensible y tú hermana la fuerte- Concluyó Inuyasha, entregándole su pañuelo.

- ¬¬ no que te ibas- Rezongo Kagome, secándose las lágrimas.

- Algo así, pero me ha parecido interesante conocerte, además que mejor que conocer a mi futura familia- Dijo amablemente.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero extrañamente la habitación comenzó a moverse, al menos eso le pareció a la pelinegra, cerró los ojos lentamente y se desvaneció. El peliblanco la miró curioso, no esperaba que su cuñada se fuera a desmayar, la cogió en brazos y subió con ellas los escalones, se asombró que fuera tan liviana, su rostro la hacía ver algo frágil, pero al recordar lo de antes, podía desmentirlo.

Luego de abrir un par de habitaciones, entró en la de la chica, se asombró al ver la decoración, de la nueva señorita inglesa que había conocido, tenía muy buen gusto y se sorprendió, de ver una enorme estantería con libros, con títulos escalofriantes. La dejó en la cama y aprovecho de curiosear un poco.

- Helena Curtis… Biología… 1860 páginas- Murmuro tomando el pesado libro de 3 kilos-

- Kagome apresúrate que Inuyasha puede…- Melisa se quedó lívida, al ver a su futuro hijo en el cuarto- Señor Inuyasha me puede decir que hace aquí- Pregunto enojada.

- Su hija se desmayó y la traje hasta aquí- Contestó fríamente.

Melisa se apresuro a ver a su hija, tocó su frente y agradeció, que al menos no tuviera fiebre, al parecer la presión de estas últimas semanas, había logrado colapsarla, en especial estos últimos tres días. La tapo con una manta y al verla de cerca, notó las marcas de ojeras, era cierto que el maquillaje las cubría bien, pero lo mejor era que durmiera. Acarició su cabeza y la acuno unos momentos, como si fuera otra vez su pequeña bebe, se sorprendió el peliblanco, al ver sonreír a la pelinegra entre sueños.

Se fueron de allí en completo silencio, al menos ya había pasado el peligro.

- Señora Higurashi- Comenzó sutilmente el peliblanco- Mañana haremos el ensayó del registro civil y del matrimonio por la iglesia.

- Claro, ya tenemos todo preparado- Contestó tranquila.

- He contratado al juez que casó a mis padres, para el simulacro de boda y a un cardenal, sino le molesta-

- Al contrario, me ha quitado un peso de encima- Comentó tontamente.

- Bien, quiero que mañana todo salga perfecto- Dijo con un rostro enigmático.

Unas dos horas después, Kagome comenzó a despertar de su extraña recaída, retiró la manta que la cubría y se bajo perezosamente de la cama, estaba ya oscureciendo y con un bostezo, deslizó la cortina, mostrándole la puesta de sol. Estiró su cuerpo y cuando encendió la luz del cuarto, casi se muere del susto, una sombra negra salía de su escondite, respiró tranquilamente y sonrió al ver a su hermana salir de su escondite.

- Kikyo no sabes cuanto me alegra verte- Dijo sinceramente Kagome.

- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante- Dijo Kikyo seriamente, ignorando lo anterior.

- Claro, mañana es el ensayo de tú boda y ya que estas aquí- Suspiro tranquila- Por un momento, pensé que tendría que casarme de verdad con Inuyasha- Rió divertida.

- No me voy a casar con Inuyasha- Dijo Kikyo pálida.

- Nani!!!! Se que es insoportable, estúpido, arrogante, un perfecto imbécil, muy guapo pero…- Se detuvo al recordar su última frase y se sonrojo.

- No lo entiendes, no me puedo casar con él, han pasado muchas cosas que ignoras- Replicó Kikyo.

- ¬¬ Te casarás con el, aunque tenga que sedarte- Amenazó Kagome.

- NO LO HARÉ!!!- Gritó Kikyo.

- DIME PORQUE- Le contestó gritando también.

- Yo… yo… estoy metida en un lió- Susurró afligida.

- ¬¬ Toda tú vida ha sido lo mismo, que necesito dinero, que estoy en problemas, que no puedo hacerlo sola- Seguía enumerando defectos- Por una vez en tú vida se valiente, y di de frente que pasa- Dijo Kagome mirándola fijamente.

- Tengo 2 meses de embarazo…-

- O.O ya lo sabe papá- Preguntó su hermana.

- No soy capaz de decírselo- Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente- No sabía que terminaría metida en este lió, papá me va a matar…-

Kagome se mordió los labios y se acercó a su hermana, por primera vez en esos 22 años, la estaba abrazando. Acarició su cabeza dulcemente, tratando de pensar que hacer, si se casaba con el peliblanco, este sabría de inmediato que no era el padre del niño, que harían, todo estaba preparado para mañana y no tenían escapatoria. Tendrían que arriesgarse a que Kikyo se casará, tal vez fingir un nacimiento prematuro o algo así…

- No sé como saldremos de esto- Murmuró Kagome, aún abrazando a su hermana mayor.

Continuará…

Lo inevitable, pero no sientan compasión por la perra, ¬¬ no la merece. El próximo capítulo "El perro atrapo a la ovejita".

Gracias por leer y Review please!!!!


	3. El perro atrapo a la ovejita

El perro atrapo a la ovejita

Cuando se supo la verdad esa noche, los señores Higurashi entraron en colapso, en especial Melisa, quien no dejaba de maldecir a Kikyo. Asato por más que pensaba en el asunto, solo había llegado a una conclusión, Kagome no se separo ni un instante de su hermana, la cual estaba con nauseas y mareos, sin contar los antojos que habían aparecido. Sota se mantenía al margen, al parecer era el más asustado con el tema, ya habían pagado las deudas y comprado una casa para mudarse y solo tenían una solución.

- No se preocupen, mañana me casaré con él- Murmuró Kikyo- Después de todo, no se notará tanto…

- Bien- Concluyó Asato mirándola fijamente- El viernes cuando sea el matrimonio, el trato se cierra y cuando se sepa, ya no podrá hacer nada-

- Solo una pregunta hijastra, ¬¬ quien es padre- Preguntó fríamente Melisa.

- Un amigo mió, de hace años…- Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

La boda seguía en pie, los preparativos a la mañana siguiente iban de lugar en lugar, asombrosamente en el laberinto habían formado una especie de altar, con flores silvestres y un extraño arco plateado, que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, habían preparado un almuerzo familiar y llegarían los invitados a las 12:00.

- Lalalalalala por fin… ya falta menos- Trataba de animar Kagome a su familia.

- Lo que tú quieres es que se casen luego, para que el tipo no te siga metiendo mano- Dijo Sota riendo.

No le duro mucho la risa, porque Melisa le pegó con su abanico, decir esas cosas en esos momentos no podría ser más desatinado, eran las 8 de la mañana y todos ayudaban con los preparativos, las sirvientas llevaban bandejas con comida, vasos, las copas de cristal, algunos vinos y un sinfín de cosas más.

Los Higurashi en si, tuvieron que soportar la llegada de toda la familia, aunque era un ensayo, al parecer todos querían asistir, como si fuera la verdadera boda, lo cual si molestaba a Kagome, porque cuando habían necesitado ayuda, todos habían vuelto la espalda, pero ahora todos aparecían como buenos amigos. La tía Margaret dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas pálidas de Kagome, la cual tuvo que subir a buscar una toallita desmaquillante, tenía marcado el asqueroso lápiz labial.

- Ya están todos Mamá, Inuyasha llegará dentro de 5 minutos- Comentó Kagome.

- Claro…-

- ¬¬ que pasa ahora-

- Kagome, Kikyo no se siente bien, esta muy pálida y mareada y me preguntaba si tú…-

- OLVIDALO- Gritó espantada- Ya lo soporte durante tres días, uno más y lo mató-

- Solo es por hoy, de verdad esto del embarazo la tiene sumamente delicada- Comentó apenada.

- ¬¬ ponle más maquillaje y ya-

- Es que no ha dejado de vomitar y esta pálida como la cera, ni el maquillaje la ayuda- Se apresuro a decir Melisa.

- Lo siento, se aguantará y punto- Concluyó la pelinegra, levanto la parte de abajo de su vestido naranja y siguió su camino.

Se limpió rápidamente el lápiz labial y pacientemente se aplico la base, al menos volvía a tener un poco de brillo natural. Repaso el lápiz labial y se quedó mirándose unos momentos, desde cuando ella se preocupaba de lucir totalmente… artificial. Tenía sus ojos delineados, el rimel doble volumen, la base, el colorete, en resumen…

- Me estoy pareciendo a Kikyo- Gimió horrorizada.

Se sacó todo el maquillaje y comenzó de nuevo, se quedo con la base, el labial y se delineo los ojos, pero nada más. Bajo algo más tranquila, hasta que chocó con cierto peliblanco, el cual al parecer buscaba a su hermana, no le dio importancia, pero el chico la tomo de la mano y la beso. De nuevo sintió ruborizarse, como siempre que el hacía eso, pero parecía el peliblanco totalmente complacido y le sonrió, logrando que se volviera a sonrojar, odiaba que eso pasará.

- Kagome que haces por aquí- Pregunto amablemente.

- ¬¬- Controlo sus impulsos y le respondió civilizadamente- Que no se nota, que tengo que supervisar las cosas- Bueno al menos sonó algo amable O.o

- Mmmm eso creo, tú hermana se esta terminando de arreglar- Pregunto algo extrañado.

- Si, ya luego bajará, esta algo nerviosa, pero a todas las novias les pasa- Dijo feliz pensando en que al menos pronto, uno de ellos ya no estaría.

- Bien… disculpa no te entretengo más- Se fue al jardín y saco su celular-

- Y a este que bicho le picó- Se pregunto, mientras iba a revisar los puestos de los invitados.

Habían pasado dos horas y la novia no daba señales de vida, todos comenzaron a rumorear, sobre el gran negocio que habían echo para llevar a cabo la boda. Sango que lucía un vestido rojo intenso, trataba de acallar los rumores, pero estos ya estaban siendo divulgados por el mismo Cardenal.

- Te juró que el empezó- Rezongó Sango, mirando de reojo al Cardenal.

- . Viejo desgraciado, no ha dejado de beber y de aumentar la polémica- Replico Rin.

- Pero es familiar de Inuyasha, ya saben de donde viene lo mala leche- Replicó Sota- Además ya se comió casi todos los aperitivos, incluso las empanadas- Sollozó.

Las chicas lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, Kagome entró en la habitación, contempló el estado deplorable de su hermana, la cual estaba muy ojerosa y preocupada, evito la mirada de Kagome, la cual no supo porque, pero culpo a los síntomas del embarazo.

- Oh, pero si es la pequeña belleza- Comentó feliz la maquilladora- Siéntate y te dejaré como una muñeca de porcelana-

- Hija, las cosas no marchan bien… ya te has dado cuenta… podrías tú…- Comenzó a decir Melisa.

- Si…- Contestó escuetamente.

- Solo por hoy- Dijo apenada su madre-

- ¬¬ lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada- Comentó irónicamente Kagome- Solo lo hago… porque quiero que esto terminé pronto-

La maquilladora pelirroja, la misma de la fiesta del sábado, la tomo del brazo y la sentó de inmediato, le gustaba la piel suave de la chica y esa belleza natural, que añoraba sacarle partido doble con el maquillaje adecuado. Kagome se dejó hacer y con el dolor de su alma, volvió a colocarse los lentes de contacto, al menos ya veía bien con ellos, pero volvía a sentir la picazón de antes.

- Al menos ya nunca más tendré que fingir- Dijo Kagome.

- Claro hija, después de esto, todo será como antes- Dijo Melisa añorando ese momento.

En el jardín el novio, vestía un esmoquin Armani negro, camisa blanca y corbata plateada, que hacía juego con su cabello. Muchos se presentaron de inmediato, la familia política de su prometida entraba en acción, el novio amablemente los saludo uno por uno, sonriéndoles encantadoramente y asintiendo a las preguntas de rigor, en cambio, Seshomaru que vestía de esmoquin gris, evitó a toda costa, el grupo de muchachas gritonas de antes y se mantuvo al margen de todo. Miroku al contrario, feliz de ser testigo de la boda, arreglaba su chaqueta negra y sonreía encantadoramente a la testigo, elegida por la futura esposa de su amigo.

- Soy Miroku, amigo del novio- Comentó seductoramente.

- Soy Sango- Dijo escuetamente la chica.

- Vaya que atrasada esta mi novia, con una hora bastaba y sobraba- Dijo irónicamente el peliblanco, llevaba dos horas tarde.

- Todas las novias se demoran- Comentó amablemente Sango.

- Lo sé, pero esta boda es diferente- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo misteriosamente.

Sango se mostró desconcertada, pero no le dio importancia y agradeció el hecho de ver a la novia llegar del brazo de Asato, casi le dio un paro respiratorio, cuando se fijo que quien lucía el vestido blanco, era su mejor amiga, intentó buscar respuestas en el rostro de esta, pero Kagome trataba de mostrarte tranquila y mantener la postura. Los pajecillos tomaron de la cola del vestido y literalmente se pelearon por llevarlo, la pelinegra caminaba con una gotita en la cabeza, Asato también lucía nervioso. Tomó la mano de su hija y se la entregó casi tiritando al peliblanco, el cual la beso en el acto.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión de esta joven pareja-

Kagome se había arrodillado junto con Inuyasha, ambos escuchando las palabras del juez, la pelinegra lucía un vestido blanco largo ajustado, de tirantes delgado y con una leve abertura en sus senos, el vestido estaba hecho de vuelos y gasa blanca, con algunos brillantes colocados sincronizadamente. El velo cubría su rostro sonrojado, estaba echo de vuelo blanco y era tipo corona, como la de las princesas, llevaba el pelo ondulado y adornado con flores blancas, llevaba un collar con un diminuto diamante en el cuello y el ramo, estaba compuesto por rosas blancas, sus favoritas, extraña coincidencia que todo fuera del gusto suyo.

- Pero que boda tan conveniente- Comento alguien de la familia del peliblanco.

- Ni lo menciones- Susurro una rubia que estaba cerca.

Se puso más nerviosa que antes, el sacerdote seguía diciendo frases, pero no les encontraba ningún sentido en ese momento, recordó que estaba suplantando a su hermana y por un segundo lo dudo ella misma. Había firmado ya uno de los papeles, al parecer algo del registro civil, el peliblanco quería su futura boda perfecta, pero porque con tanto esmero, acaso su familia lo esperaba así. Levantó un poco el rostro y algo inquieta miró a Inuyasha, el cual mantenía una postura de gran pensador griego, al parecer notó que lo observaban y la miro unos segundos, logrando perturbar su mente y volver a sonrojarse, como lo odiaba.

- Inuyasha aceptas por esposa a Kikyo, para cuidarla, amarla y protegerla por el resto de tus días- Pregunto el juez, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

- Acepto- Dijo el peliblanco, colocando el anillo a su esposa.

Kagome asombrada vio que el anillo le quedaba perfecto, ahí fue que su mente empezó a temer que algo ocurría, todos mantenían la mirada en ella, por un segundo se mostró desconcertada y miró al Cardenal, este maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a repetir la frase de su fin.

- Repito la pregunta, Kikyo aceptas por esposo a Inuyasha, para cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo por el resto de tus días-

- ….- Kagome volvió a quedarse en silencio, instintivamente miró al peliblanco, el cual la miraba tiernamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados, como si hubiera estado hipnotizada, le siguió la corriente- Si acepto.

Al deslizar el anillo en la mano del novio, este sonrió de forma irónica y Kagome de alguna manera, se sintió engañada, porque le había sonreído antes de esa forma, acaso quería que aceptará. Su mente perturbada concluyó con la firma de los papeles, por insistencia de todos lo hizo, pero no le hallaba fundamento a esto, así que sin más firmo.

Inuyasha aprovecho los aplausos para atraerla a él, aprovecho ese momento para besarla de forma posesiva, esto la tomo desprevenida, pero para sorpresa de ella misma, le correspondió. Luego de los aplausos, todo el mundo se fue a comer bocadillos, Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza, volteo lentamente y casi se cae de bruces, Kikyo se había asomado por la ventana y había corrido la cortina.

- Y a donde se fueron todos- Pregunto viéndose casi sola con los niños, que seguían peleándose por llevar la cola del vestido.

- Vamos sino te apresuras, tú familia se comerá hasta la mesa- Ironizó Inuyasha.

- ¬¬ voy en un segundo- Volteo su rostro y vio a Kikyo, le hacía una señal.

Pasó entre los invitados, disculpándose suavemente con ellos, para no llamar más la atención y a lo lejos diviso a sus padres, estos estaban entrando en la casa y se apresuro a seguirlo. Los vio subir la escalera y cuando los iba a seguir, un pequeño carraspeo la hizo voltear, Kikyo la miraba asomada desde el salón, se acercó a ella y cerró la puerta, agradeció que no hubiera nadie, que en ese momento podría interrumpirlas.

- Te vez bien…- Comentó.

- Gracias n-n- Dijo Kagome avergonzada.

- … De verdad no se como agradecerte, estaba preocupada y nerviosa por todo, además seguía extrañada por el compromiso, pero me doy cuenta que de verdad tenía que ser así…-

- Te entiendo, es que el tipo es cosa seria, pero al menos me hubieras dicho las "relaciones" de ustedes dos- Comentó sonrojada.

- Que relación… te refieres a nuestro primer encuentro- Se hizo la desentendida.

- Me hubieras dicho, las noches de pasión y quizás que más cosas hicieron- Dijo enojada, no sabía porque, pero estaba furiosa.

- No paso nada, el se acerco a mi, estaba interesado en la casa y yo estaba preocupada por mi prolongado atraso- Continuó al ver el rostro escéptico de su hermana- Luego me comento que quería comprar una casa similar a la nuestra y se dieron las cosas-

- Porque te comprometiste entonces con él, si solo le interesaba la casa- Pregunto curiosa.

- Papá… pensó que era una forma de mantenerme atada a alguien, nos vimos dos veces en un par de fiestas, hablamos un poco y cuando nos comprometimos, me beso la mano, es todo lo que ha pasado- Aclaró Kikyo.

- Tratas de decirme que nunca te beso- Se escandalizo.

- Nunca, además te dije que estaba delicada por el embarazo, pero el nunca insistió por un beso ni nada de eso- Afirmó la pelinegra.

- . MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!- Gritó furiosa.

- No te preocupes…- Dijo tranquila.

- El día de tú boda, voy a matarlo en cuento terminé- Amenazó Kagome.

- Pero…- Kikyo la miraba extrañada.

Kagome recordó lo que antes iba a hacer y se apresuro, con toda la ira al enterarse de lo ocurrido, recordó sus besos y lo que había pasado la última vez, totalmente roja continuo. Subió la escalera levantándose el vestido hasta las rodillas, miró a ambos lados y comenzó el recorrido por el pasillo, el segundo piso se veía callado, tétrico, casi muerto… Intentó disipar esos pensamientos, pero estos crecían exponencialmente, el eco de sus pasos, también le causo un escalofrío, por suerte al ver la luz proveniente de la biblioteca, sonrió para si, al menos ya había encontrado a sus padres.

- Papá porque se han ido tan rápido de la ceremonia- Preguntó Kagome entrando al lugar.

- Hija, ha pasado algo- Dijo en un murmullo Asato.

- Ya saben entonces…- Comenzó Kagome.

- Terrible… terrible- Sollozaba Melisa, sentada en un sillón de piel.

- No es para tanto- Dijo Kagome aún enojada.

- No te importa- Preguntó Asato sorprendido.

- Y que quieres que le haga, el desgraciado se aprovecho y ya, pero al menos pudo haber sido peor-

- De que estas hablando tú- Preguntó Melisa, secándose de las lágrimas.

- Kikyo me contó que Inuyasha nunca la había besado ni nada, el desgraciado se aprovecho de eso, para….- Totalmente roja- ¬///¬ bueno ya saben.

- Hija no es eso lo que nos preocupa- Comento el señor Higurashi.

- ¬¬ Eso lo dices, porque no fue a ti al que le corrió mano- Gritó sonrojada.

Sus padres intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

- Porque no te sientas Kagome- Propuso Asato.

La chica se sentó y se quito los lentes transparente de contacto, si estaban solos ya no tendría que fingir, pero al levantar la vista, los ojos ahora tristes de su padre, se mostraron más preocupados que antes. Unos pasos se escucharon, siendo unas pisadas firmes, aunque se detuvieron rápidamente, Kagome pensó que era alguien que estaba recorriendo la mansión y no le dio importancia, volvió a fijar la mirada en sus padres, los cuales intercambiaron una última mirada.

- Kagome ha pasado algo terrible…- Comenzó Asato, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas.

- ¬¬ aparte de todo lo que hemos hecho, no creo que haya algo peor- Dijo Kagome socarronamente.

- Si lo hay Kagome, al menos para tus padres si- Dijo una voz conocida.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Kagome volteo su impresionado rostro, encontrándose con el peliblanco, el cual con su postura egocéntrica del principio, había logrado descolocarla en ese instante, volteó a ver a sus padres, pero estos se mantenían en silencio. Inuyasha aprovecho el silencio y se acerco a ellos, manteniéndose casi al lado de la nerviosa pelinegra, la cual por más que miraba a sus padres buscando respuesta, estos seguían callados.

- Que diablos pasa- Preguntó Kagome, evitando las ganas de gritar.

- Querida esposa…- Comenzó Inuyasha.

- ¬¬ yo no soy tú esposa- Espetó Kagome, mirándolo ferozmente.

- Si lo eres amor- Le dijo Inuyasha, como sino hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

- DE QUE HABLAS!!!- Gritó alarmada.

- Hija… recuerdas el Cardenal que trajo el señor Matsura- Asato lo miró fríamente, pero continuo- Resulta que la ceremonia fue oficial y como has firmado los papeles...- Guardo silencio, mientras su hija entrelazaba las ideas- No sabes cuanto lo siento…

- Me estas diciendo que estoy casada con este- Dijo exasperada, señalando al peliblanco- Es un error, yo no sabía… un segundo… El se casó con Kikyo, los papeles están a nombre de ella, esto se anula automáticamente- Concluyó feliz, pero al ver la expresión lúgubre de Melisa, se quedó callada.

- Tienes razón, eso habría pasado si yo no hubiera sabido la verdad, antes de hoy, pero sabía lo de la farsa y también preparé todo- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

- ES UN MONSTRUO- Gritó Melisa, golpeando la mesa- Dígame porque lo hizo- Preguntó tratando de reponerse.

- Fácil, primero me estaban engañando y segundo se llama negocio, vine a cumplir el trato y quedarme con Kagome, sonaba mejor que Kikyo, además…- Miró despectivamente a la pelinegra- Ella también se prestó a este engaño.

- Yo lo hice para ayudar a mi hermana, no me proponía lastimarlo- Se defendió la pelinegra- Además, si ya cumplió el trato, podemos romper la parte del matrimonio, porque a mi no me interesa ser su esposa- Siseo fieramente cada palabra.

- Pues a mí si me gusta la idea- Dijo irónicamente Inuyasha- Pero si quieres el divorcio, no puedo impedírtelo- Dijo despreocupado.

- De verdad, me lo darás- Dijo alegre Kagome.

- Claro, primero quiero que me devuelvan todo el dinero que les pase, segundo la casa sigue siendo mía, ya que ustedes incumplieron el contrato, no yo… y tercero… quiero que se vayan hoy mismo del lugar-

Como si un balde de agua fría se hubiera vaciado en los presentes, al menos esa sensación fue la compartida, todos sabían que cumplir esas cosas, en ese momento les era imposible. Kagome sabía que su padre, había tomado el dinero saldado sus cuentas y comprado una pequeña casa, en las afueras de la ciudad, no tenían como devolver el dinero y si se separaba… todos pagarían por ello… Miró el rostro del peliblanco, el cual se mostraba satisfecho y por primera vez se preguntó, porque había llegado a sus vidas, alguien como él… porque quería seguir casado con ella, acaso… pensaba hacerle la vida imposible…

- Si nos permitiera pagar en plazos…- Asato trató de negociar- Al menos podríamos devolverle la cuarta parte…

- Todo o nada, negocios son negocios- Cortó Inuyasha.

- Bien, podemos pedir un préstamo al banco y volver a estar como antes- Acotó Melisa.

- De verdad cree que les prestarán el dinero- Rió Inuyasha sarcásticamente- Saben que no tendrán como pagarlo, además ya no tienen propiedades-

- Es eso verdad… no nos queda ninguna- Preguntó asombrada Melisa.

- Todo lo ha tomado el banco, pero podríamos conseguir la nulidad por otras razones…- Dijo pensativo.

- Es cierto, no se ha consumado nada y además podemos decir lo del engaño- Suspiro Kagome algo más aliviada.

- Por supuesto, porque no llamamos al Cardenal y le preguntamos, señor se puede anular un matrimonio porque… veamos… mi esposa fingía ser su hermana, ya que necesitaban mi dinero, para pagar sus cuentas. Lo cual termina en que yo fue el engañado y perjudicado en todo- Exclamó en todo herido.

- ¬¬ y yo puedo decir, que sabías toda la verdad y que no rompiste el trató con nosotros, lo de la boda puede anularse, de alguna forma… Necesito un abogado-

- Kagome… Kagome porque no te sientas un momento- Pidió Inuyasha, sonriendo al ver que lo obedecía- Si nos divorciamos ya sabes lo que pasará, volverán a tener problemas económicos, vivirán ahora si en la calle y su familia volverá a darles la espalda… eso quieres para todos- Preguntó tranquilamente.

- …. No… no quiero causarle problemas- Murmuró bajando la mirada- Pero tampoco quiero estar a tú lado ¬¬- Lo miró fríamente.

- Mmmm que dilema, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero eso dependerá de ti Kagome…- Propuso el peliblanco.

La pelinegra asintió, haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo lejos de ella, aunque al parecer la idea no era compartida, el peliblanco se mostró pensativo y cuando volteó a verla, se sintió como hojita lanzada al viento, tenía miedo y sabía que el, tendría la última palabra en esto. Mantuvo su mirada en alto, demostrándole que no le temía y este asintió, como si entendiera que pasaba por su mente.

- Veamos pues… te necesito por un mes, para cerrar un par de negocios y conseguir ser el sucesor de mi padre, si me ayudas y lo logró, te prometo que te dejaré tranquila y a tú familia también- Negocio el peliblanco.

- Bien, pero todo será fingir…- Aclaró segura de su decisión.

- Claro, si lo haces excelentemente, no necesitas práctica- Dijo irónicamente.

- Pero ella no cumplirá con sus obligaciones de esposa- Replicó Melisa.

- Está bien…- Dijo Inuyasha, mirando a Kagome- Por un segundo pensé que volvería a caer…-

Kagome se sonrojo completamente y lo miró enojada, así que quería que cumpliera con el significado completo de "esposa", estaba muy equivocado, miró muy agradecida a su madre, había estado a punto de caer y esta ya habría sido la tercera vez, en menos de una semana. Lo miró satisfecho y este le devolvió la mirada, pero de una forma lujuriosa, que logró volver a sonrojarla y ponerla nerviosa. Tendría que cuidarse del Inu, porque al parecer haría todo lo posible por atraparla, de nuevo… "El perro atrapo a la ovejita", pero no lo haría por segunda vez.

- Entonces es un trató- Dijo Asato, recuperando su compostura.

- Así parece…- Mascullo Kagome.

- Mañana nos vamos a Londres, mi familia estará feliz de conocerte, a la mujer que quería engañarme y tener mi dinero, de seguro te amarán- Dijo cínicamente Inuyasha.

- El sentimiento será mutuo- Afirmó la pelinegra, al final ambos dependían el uno del otro.

- Gracias a Kami-Sama- Alabo Melisa, mirando el cielo.

- Necesitamos firmar el trato, no quiero más problemas- Añadió Asato.

El notario llegó en poco tiempo, era un hombre calvo de aspecto robusto, lucía un traje café con una gran gabardina negra, que le daba un aspecto de ser superior, dio los saludos de rigor y en la laptop tecleo rápidamente. Redacto el documente y configuro los últimos detalles, se sacó los enormes lentes, los cuales habían provocado que Kagome, se mordiera la lengua para no reírse.

- Es extraño, que recién casados… llamen tan rápido a un notario, pero los contratos post-nupciales se están volviendo una moda- Farfulló con el habano en su boca.

- Queremos que todo sea legal, aunque ni de esa forma, uno se asegura que cumplan- Comentó Inuyasha, como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona.

- Si, pero la ley los respalda a todos, necesito que firmen los dos y un testigo-

Kagome firmó primero y luego Inuyasha, Melisa se ofreció como testigo y el notario fue el otro testigo, luego de ver la célula de identidad de todos, dio por concluido todo, guardo los papeles en el portafolios y miró a todos, estaban tan callados y distantes, en especial la pareja de recién casados, que creyó que lo mejor era dejarlo solos. Melisa y Asato entendieron la indirecta, lo acompañaron a la salido, dejando a los recién casados, en el mismo estado de silencio de antes.

- Lo siento- Susurro Kagome- Siento haberte mentido… no creí que todo terminaría mal…-

- Admiró que ahora seas honesta, pero acepto tus disculpas y tú aceptarás las mías, porque yo había cancelado el compromiso con tu hermana, hoy en la mañana- Concluyó.

- De que hablas- Exclamó sorprendida.

- Yo sabía que estaba embarazada y también sé quien es el padre- Aclaro, viendo el asombrado rostro de su esposa.

- Entonces todo esto, es porque te quieres vengar de mi- Gritó furiosa la pelinegra.

- Eso no te lo diré, pero algo de razón tienes, nos vemos mañana amor, los invitados se van y el viaje a Londres será largo-

Le beso la mejilla como si fueran amigos, la indignación de la pelinegra concluyó azotando la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe en seco. Luego se dejo caer al suelo y dejó llevarse por sus emociones, las lágrimas caían sin control y no hizo nada por detenerlas, miró con sus ojos vidriosos los fuegos artificiales y se tapo la cara, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, mientras dejaba de sufrir en pequeñas lagrimas de cristal, el dolor que no se iba.

- Las personas que se casan… no pasan por esto- Dijo refregándose la cara con el pañuelo- Ya verás Inuyasha… nunca te perdonaré esto…- Juró mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas, bajó su cabeza y siguió sollozando calladamente- Nunca te lo perdonaré…-

CONTINUARÁ…

Sorry, pero estoy algo colérica por el final de Harry Potter, años de fanatismo para una miseria de final. Bueno esa es mi razón por la que no publique ayer, como había dicho a algunos, lo siento de verdad… U.U

Etto… las cosas se han salido un poco de control, pero me pareció lo justo, el felices por siempre no pegaba bien en este capítulo. El siguiente será "Llegada a Londres", les aseguró que les encantará la familia del peliblanco.

Gracias por leer la historia y sus comentarios. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	4. Llegada a Londres

Llegada a Londres

La reunión de esa mañana no era como las anteriores, Asato tenía su rostro ensombrecido, Melisa no dejaba de sollozar y maldecir a cualquiera que la tocará, Sota no sabía que hacer y opto por el silencio, miraba de reojo a su hermana, como si de esta forma tratará de darle el valor necesario. Kikyo estaba arriba durmiendo, los mareos continuaban, sin contar que extrañamente la habían llamado tres veces al celular, no contesto ninguna de las llamadas, pero se mantuvo taciturna y distante, preocupada miraba el aparato, como si este fuera a contestarse solo.

- Bien, creo que ya saben que… volveré dentro de un mes, pueden localizarme en el celular y…- La voz de Kagome se quebró unos instantes.

- No entiendo, como llegamos a esto…- Repetía Asato, tratando de encontrar una solución a el problema.

- Tal vez si todos pensamos en algo… tengo una idea- Dijo Melisa repentinamente.

- ¬¬ no otra de tus geniales ideas mamá- Dijo con sarcasmo su hija, logrando que su madre volviera a sollozar- Lo siento, estoy algo tensa- Se excuso.

- Estas segura de esto- Pregunto su padre, mirándola fijamente.

- Es un trato y lo cumpliré- Espetó Kagome- no quiero faltar a mi palabra y si todo sale bien… tal vez todo vuelva a ser como antes-

- Kikyo sabe algo…- Lanzó Sota, logrando la atención de todos- Ayer cuando iba a bajar a la ceremonia, la llamó alguien, se puso muy nerviosa y entonces comenzaron sus mareos…-

- Puede ser el padre del bebé- Acoto Kagome escéptica.

- Sería así, pero Kikyo decía "ya cumplí la parte del trato", explícame eso- La retó Sota, tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Insinúas que esa víbora…- Dijo Melisa, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su marido- Esa desgraciada perra planeo todo…- Susurro meditando- No puede ser, es más tonta y hueca que un barril vació-

- Podemos dejarla en paz, yo creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado- La defendió Asato, aunque no muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Inuyasha me dijo que había cancelado el compromiso, ayer en la mañana- Miró a sus padres.

- Que dices, pero si el no habló con nosotros- Exclamo colérica Melisa.

- Es verdad, no habló con nadie… a menos que…- Los ojos de Asato brillaron y su mirada se volvió fría-

Kagome entendió en ese instante parte de todo, miró su reloj que marcaba las 8:15, su vuelo saldría en 30 minutos, miró a sus padres y asintió. Lucía un vestido amarillo corto abotonado, unas botas color crema y un cintillo color damasco un su cabeza. Saltó los escalones y llegó donde la pobre de su hermana, con sarcasmo incluido, estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, Kikyo la miró con una sonrisa, pero al ver que esta no fue devuelta, se sentó inquieta y decidida a responder.

- Inuyasha te llamó ayer luego de que se cruzará conmigo en la escalera, eran como las 10 de la mañana- Comenzó Kagome.

- No se de que hablas…- Se hizo la desentendida.

- Sabía que algo pasaba, yo no estaba suplantándote, entonces…- Su voz sonó más segura y fría- Tú querías casarte con él, pero el no… te ofreció algo y por eso exageraste tus síntomas… Claro, no me viste a los ojos porque… Me habías traicionado- La miró fríamente.

- No se de que hablas, yo no hice ningún trató y no tienes pruebas- Trató de apaciguar la pelea.

Tomó el celular de su hermana mayor y revisó las llamadas, el número coincidía con la llamada del día anterior, remarco la llamada y para su sorpresa, una voz molesta contestó.

- Ya sabía que te ibas a arrepentir, el dinero ya esta en tú cuenta y si te mantienes callada todo ira bien- Kagome apretó el celular y se lo lanzó a Kikyo- Contéstale o no verás otro amanecer viva- Le amenazó seriamente.

- Si… ya cumplí con todo, está bien… adiós- Murmuró Kikyo, dejando el celular a un lado, mantuvo su mirada baja.

- Ahora tienes 15 minutos para explicarme que diablos pasa- Siseo enojada Kagome.

- Bien… yo quería casarme con él, pero tenía problemas con disimular mi embarazó, me fui luego a Nueva York, tratando de hablar con el padre de mi hijo… pero las cosas no terminaron bien… el se había regresado a Japón y tenía una novia que amaba mucho…- Kikyo trataba de seguir el hilo del relato, pero su voz se perdía cada vez más- Llame a Inuyasha, hace dos días en la noche, le conté que ocurría, el no me dijo nada, pero me mandó un pasaje de regresó a Japón para el miércoles…-

- Y tú volviste antes y eso no estaba en sus planes- Continúo Kagome, retomando el hilo.

- Cuando volví me entere que el compromiso seguía y como me reemplazaste… por eso seguí con la boda, sin pensar que… El me llamó como a las 10- Kagome asombrada asintió- Me dijo que querría cancelar el compromiso conmigo, pero que tú le gustabas… No entendía que pasaba, me dijo que tú sabías lo de esta farsa y que querías casarte con él, le creí… y acepte su dinero, solo para que no dijera quien era el padre de mi hijo…- Kikyo se calló, miró a su hermana por última vez y se encerró en el baño.

- Adiós Kikyo, te agradezco que por primera vez en tú vida, me dijeras la verdad- Cerró la puerta y se alejo.

Allí estaba una parte del rompecabezas, pero entonces de verdad le gustaba al peliblanco, no podía ser… el se casó con ella, porque le había mentido, en ningún momento hubo algo más… Recordó su última conversación y se juró a si misma, si esto era de verdad una venganza, sería por partida doble… Se despidió de su familia abrazando a cada uno, les sonrió por última vez y atravesó su hogar, volteó a verlo desde la reja y se colocó los lentes de sol, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Inuyasha miró su Rolex negro molesto, no había señales de Kagome y el vuelo partiría con o sin ellos, frunció el entrecejo e ignoro el ringstone de su celular, apenas lo cogió y vio quien llamaba, se mantuvo distante con su chofer y simplemente gruñía a cada segundo, no quería llegar tarde, su familia se destacaba por su puntualidad. Lucía un pantalón gris, zapatos de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

- Ya llegó- Dijo su chofer.

Bajó del auto y Kagome se acercó a él, casi sin mirarlo, asumió que seguía enojada por lo de anoche y le resto importancia. Miró de reojo la vestimenta de su compañera, o mejor dicho de su esposa, le tomo la mano y la sintió más fría que antes, la pelinegra no se había inmutado ni tampoco lo miraba molesto, algo andaba mal. Vio a su chofer venir con las maletas, las pasaron por la revisión habitual y le entregó su pasaje a la pelinegra, Kagome lo leyó algo asombrada.

- Son solo 8 horas de viaje- Comentó rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, vaya pensaba que en todo el viaje no me hablarías y tendría que coquetear con una azafata o algo así- Rió Inuyasha.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, después de todo no me importa- Le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

Que diablos pasaba, fue lo que pensó el peliblanco, ambos pasaron sus pasaportes al llamar a su fila, primera clase estaba casi desocupada, miró despreocupado como la azafata les señalaba sus asientos, sonriéndole excesivamente, no es que le molestará, pero la indiferencia de la pelinegra, le preocupaba. Kagome llevaba una cartera y sacó su I-pop, se coloco los audífonos y así fue por las siguientes 6 horas, en tanto Inuyasha tecleaba en su laptop.

- Disculpen, pero no desean algo de comer- Preguntó la azafata rubia, mirando con ojitos brillantes al peliblanco.

- Si, creo que un sándwich de queso estaría bien y un jugo natural de frutilla-

- Y usted señorita- Pregunto la rubia, de forma indiferente.

- Señora, no me gusta que le hablen de esa forma a mi marido- Dijo Kagome, mirando de forma burlona a la sorprendida rubia- Quiero un almuerzo vegetariano y un jugo de piña-

La aeromoza se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, el peliblanco cerró la laptop y Kagome se sacó los audífonos, no podría esquivarlo por más tiempo, era inevitable que le preguntará todo al peliblanco, dudaba de Kikyo, aunque fuera sangre de su sangre… en cambio el peliblanco era su marido, inevitablemente lo sería por el resto del mes. Agradeció la comida y apenas comenzó, notó la miraba de Inuyasha sobre ella, intentó no sonrojarse y le devolvió la mirada.

- Porque estas enojada Kagome- Pregunto tranquilamente.

- No es obvio el porque, no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad- Rezongo la pelinegra.

- Por eso no es, búscate una mejor excusa-

- Esa es la mía, mejor tú búscate otra- Contraataco su esposa.

- Bien, si quieres guardarte todo para ti, me parece bien, pero luego no te quejes- Dijo enojado Inuyasha- Eres igual a tú hermana.

- No lo soy- Replicó Kagome- Bien, quieres saber, perfecto te lo diré y me responderás todo-

- Habla entonces…- La alentó el peliblanco, sonriéndole burlonamente.

- Porque quieres seguir casado conmigo- Pregunto enojada.

- Kikyo ya te lo dijo, tengo que repetírtelo- Dijo el peliblanco, logrando que la pelinegra se sonrojará- Me gustas Kagome, acaso tengo que explicarte el porque de eso-

- ¬///¬ eso es mentira, además mencionaste una venganza, quiero que me aclares eso- Exclamó aún algo perturbada.

- Eso no te lo diré, también tengo mis secretos, pero si te sirve de consuelo, tal vez pronto te diga mis otras razones- Contestó frunciendo el entrecejo- Además deberías concentrarte en mi familia, la cual deberás tratar como si fuera la tuya-

- No me interesa- Suspiro resignada- Esto es un jueguito tuyo, en el que yo caí por error y no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo-

- Kagome, te diré algo que te tranquilizará- Dijo sonriéndole, logrando la atención de su esposa- Te guste o no, sigues siendo mi esposa y quieras o no, yo no te soy tan despreciable como lo demuestras, recuerdo nuestros encuentros y en ninguno, aunque fuera una simulación, nunca te vi realmente incomoda cuando te besaba-

- Eres un Inu detestable- Le gritó sonrojada.

- Y lo último que hablaremos de ese tema, descubrí que no eras Kikyo, cuando sostuviste a ese gato en brazos, ella es alérgica al pelo de gato- Concluyó como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Soy una baka- Murmuró Kagome, había olvidado ese detalle y se había delatado.

- Tranquila, te compré un regalo, espero eso te suba el ánimo-

Le pasó un pequeño paquete, estaba envuelto con un papel brillante, color dorado y envuelto con una cinta plateada, algo perturbada lo miró, rasgó suavemente el papel y descubrió una caja. Muy curiosa la abrió y vio un hermoso reloj en su interior, la correa era de color rojo intenso, con unos diminutos diamantes en un extremo, el medio tenía un corazón plateado cubierto por diminutos diamantes y decía "Louis Vuitton", miró el regalo impresionada.

- Gracias, pero porque el regalo- Preguntó confundida.

- Tómalo como mi ofrenda de paz, por lo de anoche- Dijo escuetamente.

- Señores pasajeros, estamos a pocos minutos de nuestro destino, les sugiero que se mantenga en sus asientos, el aterrizaje será en unos breves segundos, please passengers…-

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y checo la hora, en Londres eran las 8 de la noche, hoy sería tarde para conocer a la familia del peliblanco, así que pasaría ahora. Bajaron del avión y al pasar la visa en policía internacional, suspiro aliviada, al menos ya estaba oficialmente a un paso de Londres, miró de reojo los objetos del lugar, destacándose por la carencia de Iva en ellos. No pudo evitarlo y compró dos figuras de cristal, le costaron unos $ 800 dólares ambas, satisfecha con su compra salieron del aeropuerto.

- No sabía que te gustaban las baratijas- Comentó, abriendo la puerta del taxi.

- No es solo eso, adoro los gatos y los perros… bueno últimamente no mucho los perros- Dijo divertida.

Pero el peliblanco no contestó, ya que empezó a sonar su celular, cerró la puerta del taxi y comenzaron el viaje, Kagome se encontraba emocionada, la última vez que había estado en Londres, había sido hace dos años con Kouga… Se mostró perturbada por otros segundos, no le había contado lo ocurrido, maldijo por lo bajo su descuido, de seguro el pelinegro pensaría que no le quería o algo así, saco su celular y se quedo mirándolo largamente, marcó el carrier que le correspondía y el número.

- Deberías llamarlo desde el Hotel, te saldrá más fácil- Comentó distraído Inuyasha.

- Si creo que será lo mejor….- Apago el celular y se quedó callada- Acaso leía la mente- Se pregunto así misma-

- No leo la mente, si es eso lo que te preguntas- Dijo despreocupado.

- Eres exasperante- Exclamó sonrojada.

- Además veremos cuanto dura tú preocupación por Kouga, te aseguro que pronto ya ni te acordarás de él- Sonrió arrogantemente con sus palabras.

- Te crees que soy tú esclava o que-

- Algo así, pero lo único que te puedo asegurar, es que me diviertes mucho, en especial con tus juegos de suplantar- Con tono cínico.

La pelinegra lo ignoró, definitivamente le esperaba un largo mes, lo malo es que sería justo uno de 31 días exactos, se amurro más a la ventana y se fijo en los anuncios, memorizo algunas de las calles y algunos lugares, pero su vista se detuvo en un gran anunció "Convención de detectives Sherlock Holmes", era mañana cerca de Baker Streets, anotó en su celular los otros datos, que aprovecho de anotar, mientras los detenía el semáforo. Sonrió encantada con su descubrimiento y antes de decir algo, era tironeada afuera por la mano del peliblanco.

- Amor ya hemos llegado al hotel- Dijo calidamente el peliblanco, como si de verdad fueran una pareja de recién casados.

- Disculpa, estaba pensando en como sería el lugar- Se excuso.

- Bienvenidos al Hotel The Milestone- Dijo un hombre de cabello canoso, usaba guantes blancos y un traje con botones dorados, contrastando con el negro- Su junior Suite los espera-

Con una reverencia los dejo entrar, Kagome apretó inconcientemente con más fuerza la mano de su esposo, estaba nerviosa, era su primera presentación como matrimonio y no había sido muy buena. El botones tomó el equipaje y otro hombre canoso, casi idéntico que al recepcionista les entregó las llaves, subieron al ascensor con el botones y ambos intercambiaron miradas, se suponía que para ser unos recién casados, debían ser más afectuosos, la pelinegra sabía eso, pero igual trataba de ignorar esos ojos dorados.

- Es tú segundo viaje a Londres, pero te prometo que visitaremos todos los lugares que quieras, incluso Baker Streets- Prometió Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron instantáneamente, el peliblanco aprovecho esto y la beso suavemente, estaba tan encantada con sus palabras, que cerró sus ojos y mantuvo sus labios unidos, Inuyasha sonrió y luego beso su mano, como si con eso le prometiera que pronto habría más, lo que logro hacerla sonrojarse y llenar su mente de cosas que se prometió, que nunca pasarían en ese largo mes.

El ascensor se detuvo en uno de sus pisos, Kagome no se fijo cual y siguió por el pasillo, al abrir la puerta con una tarjeta, no pudo evitar quedar asombrada con el espectacular lugar, todo estaba decorado con un color café claro, incluso los sofás y las cortinas, la cama que tenía un dosel, era de color crema y se veía muy mullida, ignoro la televisión de plasma que estaba sobre un mueble con flores frescas.

- Es hermosa- Susurro aún pasmada.

Miró para todos lados, había un enorme estante y casi gritó de alegría, muchos de los libros eran de un par de siglos atrás, dio un par de vueltas y se perdió en el baño, se vio reflejada de frente y de espalda, con los espejos puestos de forma estratégica, sonrió encantada con las esencias de vainilla y canela, los inciensos y el jacussi. Salió para ver el rostro de ambos hombres, que de seguro pensarían que era su primera vez en un hotel, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, el botones se había ido y colocado las maletas en una esquina e Inuyasha estaba abriendo una botella de champagne. Vertió en una de las copas y luego en la otra, cuando ambas estuvieron en la mitad, le ofreció una.

- Gracias…- Dijo escuetamente- Porque brindamos-

- Por nosotros, este es el primer paso que daremos, una pareja de mentirosos que sobrevivirá todo este mes- Celebró Inuyasha, chocando suavemente con la copa de su esposa.

- ¬¬ yo no soy mentirosa, te he repetido un montón de veces, que a mi no me interesas para nada, con o sin dinero- Replicó fríamente.

- Te creo, pero entonces no participes en engañar a las personas- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ambos se bebieron la copa de champagne en unos segundos, el silencio rondó y Kagome opto por escoger un libro, y entonces recordó a Kouga, se acercó al teléfono y marcó suavemente, escucho unos segundos la conexión y una voz somnolienta le contestó (Son como 11 horas de diferencia con Japón)

- Hola Kouga- Dijo Kagome nerviosa.

- Kagome… CUANDO PENSABAS LLAMARME- Explotó Kouga, estaba muy cabreado- Te llamé mil veces a tú celular y nada, acaso me andas evitando o que- En tono mordaz.

- Nada de eso, pero no tenía aceptado en mi celular las llamadas internacionales, y no me grites "caperucita roja"- Ironizo Kagome.

- Ya… lo siento, creo que estoy tenso con todo esto Kagome, te casas, no me avisas y luego te vas a Londres con tú "Marido", que quieres que piense- Gruñó frustrado.

- Bien, te explicaré todo y no me interrumpas…- Con un suspiro resignado, comenzó su relato.

En tanto en la otra habitación, el peliblanco no interesado en la pelea de amantes de su esposa, marcó un número de memoria en su celular y sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya esta lista la primera parte, mañana vamos a casa, si… ya te dije que… Bien, que hizo que….- Exclamó sorprendido- Maldito hijo de… si ya sabes lo que iba a decir, no sigas pedazo de animal…, bien te veo mañana, bye…- Colgó cerrando el aparato.

Mañana les esperaba un largo día, pero en este mismo instante se enfrentarían la primera batalla épica, una que de seguro la pelinegra no perdería, al menos eso creía. Marcaba el reloj las 23:00 en punto, cuando se detuvieron las campanadas, Kagome algo nerviosa se acerco a la cama, porque para gusto del peliblanco había solo una cama y era espaciosa, pero nadie le aseguraba, que Inuyasha se mantendría lejos. Decidió ponerse su pijama y al ver la puerta del baño abierta entró, el peliblanco se estaba lavando los dientes, pero ese no fue el problema, estaba solo con unos bóxer negros y unas pantuflas del mismo color. Con toda su dignidad intacta, volvió a la habitación y se cambio allí mismo, se coloco un baby dolls rojo, que le tapaba lo justo y necesario, cortesía de sus amigas, habían sacado todos sus otros pijamos y tenía 5 del mismo estilo, maldijo por lo bajo y recordó el libro, se coloco una bata de seda roja encima y volvió a los mullidos sillones.

- Deberías dormir, mañana debemos llegar temprano al desayuno- Dijo el peliblanco.

- Lo sé, estoy algo nerviosa, solo leeré un poco y me acostaré- Mascullo, casi con su cara pegada al libro.

- Kagome, te prometo que no te haré nada que tú no quieras- Dijo acercándose y arrebatándole el libro.

- ¬¬ acaso eres sordo o que- Resopló furiosa.

- Quien sabe, pero tú no lo eres, así que duerme- Comentó antes de seguir su camino.

Aún nerviosa la pelinegra no se movió de su camino, su vista estaba clavada en el perfecto trasero del peliblanco, totalmente ruborizada aparto la mirada y volvió a maldecir, como podía estarse fijando en eso en un momento así, el peliblanco al ver que no se movía, la tomo en brazos y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la dejo en la cama, la última frase es sarcasmo puro.

- ¬¬ podrías ser más delicado- Gruño, ya que la había literalmente tirado, como un saco de papas.

- Lo sería, pero no te has ganado mi respeto ni confianza, así que estamos a mano- Dijo divertido- Buenas noches amor.

Ignorando la cara de ira de su esposa, el peliblanco le dio la espalda y se acomodo para dormir, Kagome apenas se metió en las sábanas, evito el máximo contacto con el peliblanco, se acomodo en la esquina más lejana, casi al borde de la cama, no se había sacado la bata y a regañadientes lo hizo. Entre bostezos volvió a la cama y antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio por última vez la espalda del peliblanco, Kagome ya estaba cabeceando y cediendo al cansancio.

- Buenas noches Inuyasha- Murmuro ya casi en sueños.

La mañana siguiente para su sorpresa, fue la primera en despertar y agradeció eso, estaba abrasando al peliblanco por la espalda, totalmente avergonzada se alejo rápidamente, casi cayéndose de la cama. Se paró de golpe, se acercó a su marido y suspiro aliviada al ver que dormía apaciblemente, se metió a la ducha y estuvo así por unos 20 minutos, el agua caliente no calmaba a su agitado corazón y al salir, por primera vez esa mañana se fijo en el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana.

La pelinegra empezó a hurgar en su ropa, debía lucir bien para la primera impresión, opto por un vestido corto blanco, con un cuello de tortuga, la parte de abajo del vestido tenía unos pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores, y de largo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Busco unos zapatos que le combinaran y opto por unas sandalias blancas con plataforma pequeña color arena, se coloco una chaqueta negra encima y ansiosa espero el desayuno.

- Veré algo de televisión- Dijo Kagome sentándose en el sofá, y comenzando a hacer zapping-

Vio un desfile de modas y luego de ver unos 3 trajes, lo cambio inmediatamente, un hombre leía frases celebres y algo aburrida, decidió darle una oportunidad, después de todo, el inglés era guapo, de tes blanca, cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, además lo demás en televisión era basura, 245 canales con nada que ver.

- Decir la verdad lo puede hacer cualquier idiota, para mentir hace falta imaginación-

- Ni me lo digas- Rezongo Kagome.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere tener un amor de película, si sólo dura dos horas?

La pelinegra rió, el matrimonio de ella sería un best seller, al menos duraría un mes con tortura o no, escucho un ruido y vio a su marido a su lado. Inuyasha llevaba una camisa verde musgo con rayas diminutas negras, jean negros y unos tenis Nike negros con blanco. Se veía bastante informal, incluso aún su cabello estaba mojado, comenzó a sonar el teléfono y lo contestó, miró de reojo a la pelinegra y luego de un intercambio de frases, Kagome asintió cuando el peliblanco corto la llamada, el auto ya estaba esperándolos.

Bajaron silenciosamente por el ascensor y en el auto, el mismo silencio fue su compañero, la pelinegra volvió a pegarse a la ventana, hasta que sintió la mano del peliblanco sobre la suya, ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero aún se ruborizaba un poco y volvieron a detenerse en el semáforo.

- Kagome quiero que me escuches atentamente-

- Y que se supone que estoy haciendo- Replicó la pelinegra.

- ¬¬ mis padres esperan mucho de mi, y quiero causarles una buena impresión, ahora que me he casado sin su consentimiento…-

- Ni el mió…- Interrumpió su esposa.

- Como sea, ellos son algo extraños, en especial mi padre-

- No le veo el problema, mi familia tampoco es un ideal- Acotó Kagome- No te preocupes, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome volvió a sonrojarse, estaban entrando por una enorme propiedad, las rejas abiertas le daban un toque excéntrico. La pelinegra se pregunto por segunda vez en esa larga semana, porque el peliblanco se había casado con ella, si era tan rico y poderoso, Inuyasha aún sujetaba su mano, como sino fuera consciente de ello, suspiro largamente y contó los árboles les lugar, ya al llegar a 15, el auto se detuvo. Inuyasha bajo primero y la ayudo a salir, se asombro al ver una mansión, casi similar a la suya, demasiado parecida y eso le provoco un escalofrío, aunque no supo porque.

- INUYASHA- Gritó Kanna arrojándose a sus brazos.

El peliblanco abrazo a su pequeña prima, que lucía un vestido rosado con vuelos, su cabello largo blanco tenía algunas flores de cerezo, Inuyasha luego de acariciarle la cabeza a la pequeña, tomó la mano de la pelinegra.

- Kanna, esta es mi esposa Kagome- La presento su marido.

- Mucho gusto Kanna- Dijo Kagome encantada con la linda niña.

- Igualmente- Respondió escuetamente.

- Ella estudia Medicina, va en sexto año- Intentó formar una conversación el peliblanco.

- Ohhh entonces no eres una de esas…- Se quedó unos segundos callada, buscando una palabra- Seshomaru les dice, una mujer plástica sin neuronas…-

Ambos casi se caen ambos de bruces, Inuyasha riño a Kanna por repetir esas frases, pero la chica solo se rió avergonzada y divertida, Kagome se le unió, era lo más divertido que había escuchado, agradeció que la familia del peliblanco fuera agradable, era como ver a un pequeño Sota, el carácter de la pequeña era casi idéntico, al de su querido hermano menor. Un hombre peliblanco de mirada severa se les acercó, hablo unos instantes con su marido, dándole a ella la espalda.

- Ese es Seshomaru, es mi primo mayor- Dijo Kanna orgullosa- Si te asusta te entiendo, es algo tenebroso-

- La verdad, me parece que lo había visto antes- Comentó Kagome.

- Mi hijo ha llegado- Dijo una voz ronca, asomándose a la puerta.

Lucía un sombrero café a cuadros, un traje café y algo encima que sorprendió a la pelinegra, era como ver a un fanático del fan club de Sherlock Holmes, el hombre se quitó el sombrero y dejó ver su largo cabello plateado, se acercó a ellos y con el sombrero, le pegó en la cabeza a su marido.

- Eso te pasa por desobedecerme, ojala hayas aprendido- Replicó molesto Inutaisho- Tú eres su esposa…- Pregunto curioso, volteando a verla fríamente.

- Si, soy Kagome…- Al ver que todos la miraban en un silencio tenso, añadió- Soy estudiante de Medicina de 6 año-

- KAMI- SAMA- Gritó llenó de euforia Inutaisho- Pensé que eras esa chica tonta, de la que nos había hablado…., Inu ¬¬ no vuelvas a mentirle a tú padre-

- Inu…- Kagome rió divertida, no era la única que le decía así a su marido.

- Así le decimos de cariño- Dijo Inutaisho, mirando con una sonrisa a su nuera- Entonces la boda fue porque…- Miró el vientre de la pelinegra- ME HARÁN ABUELO- Exclamó feliz.

- NO- Gritaron Inu y Kagome, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- U.U y yo sigo ilusionándome, porque nadie me da un nieto- Lloriqueo en un rincón.

- No te preocupes, mi tío siempre es así- Acotó Kanna sonriendo.

- Diablos sabía que estaba aquí… - Masculló Inuyasha, mirando al recién llegado.

Un chico de cabello negro y mirada fría se les acercó, era bastante guapo y sus ojos eran café, llevaba su cabello suelto y lucía un traje negro, que resaltaba su piel blanca. Kagome lo miró largamente, esa pose egocéntrica, la mirada fría, su paso seguro… era la misma impresión de la primera vez, que había visto a Inuyasha, se asombro mucho al descubrir esto, miró a su alrededor, pero todos seguían hablando y pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente.

- Ja ya sabría que volverías Perro- Dijo sarcásticamente Naraku.

- Vine por lo mió- Gruño Inuyasha.

- Que bien, las peleas de hermanos son las mejores- Ironizo el pelinegro.

- Al menos ya sentaste cabeza- Añadió feliz Inutaisho- No más mujeres indeseables en casa, ni llamadas, ah por cierto dile que dejen de llamar, Asumi llamó 3 veces anoche, dice que adora las noches de Paris, 4 llamadas de Mary…-

Kagome se quedó quieta escuchando, si podía ser peor, ahora resultaba que su marido era un mujeriego, el peliblanco ni se inmutó, pero vio la mirada fría de su esposa sobre él, le sonrió divertido y cuando ya estaban entrando en la casa, le tomó la mano y la arrincono en el pasillo.

- Me encanta que estés celosa- Ronroneo Inuyasha.

- No es eso- Farfullo la pelinegra.

- Kagome, Kagome… ten por seguro, que tú libertad no será lo único que será mió- Dijo dándole un suave beso y siguiendo de largo por el pasillo.

La pelinegra totalmente roja, se quedó mirándolo mientras lo seguía, aunque con cierta distancia, su corazón estaba muy acelerado y aún sentía el tibio aliento del peliblanco sobre su rostro, estaba furiosa, pero no con Inuyasha, sino con ella misma, deseaba más que nunca, otro de sus apasionados besos, pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron, cuando algo llamó su atención.

- Que hace un retrato de mis padres aquí- Se dijo a si misma, totalmente perpleja.

CONTINUARÁ.

Bueno al menos me encanto 100 el libro de Harry Potter, menos por quienes mueren, lloré un rato por los personajes caídos U.U…

Uhyyy por fin estoy avanzando en el misterio, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo XD.

El siguiente capítulo "Mentiras de familia"

Muchos besitos a todos y Review Please, me hacen muy feliz.


	5. Mentiras de familia

Mentiras de familia

Kagome miraba totalmente asombrada el extraño cuadro, entonces notó que este tenía algo escrito "1992 lealtad de amigos", no le sonaba para nada esa frase, pero si pudo ver a otra persona al lado de sus progenitores, un hombre peliblanco joven que sonreía y una mujer de cabello negro, tenía una mirada bondadosa y todos lucían felices, como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo. No escucho los pasos de los demás, por lo que decidió quedarse donde estaba, el cuadro estaba algo sucio, descolorido, pero aún se diferenciaban las personas en él, estaba en un pasillo, que al parecer daba al lugar de los sirvientes.

- Te pille- Chilló una pequeña.

- O.O hola- Saludo aún sobresaltada.

- Ah disculpa, tú no eres el mostró Kagura- Murmuró decepcionada- Pensé que ahora si que la echaría- Volvió a chillar.

- Kagura, no conozco a nadie de ese nombre-

- Es una pelinegra de ojos rojos, parece un vampiro y grita como una…- Se quedó pensativa- Conoces a los cerdos, pues ellos gimen fuerte, ella hace lo mismo- Se sujeto el cabello y se lo levanto- y su cabello se para, como una bruja…-

La pelinegra miró a su extraña acompañante, era una pequeña de unos 8 años, la miraba deseosa de seguir la plática, lo que llamó su atención es que era pelinegra y sus ojos eran castaños, la observo unos instantes, lucía una falda de mezclilla con bordados rosados, igual que la chaqueta, una remera blanca con un corazón rojo, calzas rojas y zapatillas azules. Encantada con la mona que era la chica, de la mano avanzó con ella por los corredores.

- Mi papá no me deja salir mucho- Explicó la pequeña- dice que aún soy muy pequeña, pero mis compañeros de curso, pueden ir al parque de diversiones… yo también quiero ir en vacaciones-

- Entonces tú padre es…-

- Hana que haces hablando con extraños- Siseo una voz molesta.

- Lo siento papá, la encontré perdida en el corredor- Se excuso rápidamente.

- Es culpa mía, yo me perdí del grupo-

- Kagome cierto…- El hombre se asomo y mostró otra vez una mirada fría- Inuyasha debe estar buscándote, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres-

Naraku no se quedó a esperar su respuesta, la pequeña feliz tomo la mano de su padre y mantuvo también la mano de la pelinegra, la cual se sonrojo, cualquiera que los viera, pensaría en un matrimonio que llevaba poco tiempo, la pequeña los miraba a los dos sonrientes. Caminaron unos 15 minutos y entró a un enorme salón, Hana murmuró algo despacio, tanto que Kagome hubiera tenido que agacharse para escucharla, pero no Naraku, el cual la miró de forma cortante.

- Donde estabas, ya sabes que no me gusta que te pierdas de mi vista- Una voz dura, saco del letargo a los presentes.

Kagura demostró que era toda una señora de clase alta, una falda negra que contrastaba con la blusa blanca de seda, dejaba ver su esbelta figura, pero Naraku no se mostró complacido, al parecer la miraba más indiferente que a ella misma, la pelinegra siguió su camino, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus botas negras de alto tacón.

- Te dije que la cuidarás o acaso eso no te entra en tú diminuto cerebro- Recalcó furioso el pelinegro.

- La estaba vigilando, pero ese demonio se pierde a cada instante- Explotó Kagura.

- Bien, no es momento para esto, Hana llévate a Kagome al jardín con los demás- Dijo Naraku masajeándose sus sienes.

La pelinegra de la mano de la niña llegaron a la terraza, había una enorme piscina, un par de fuentes y dos personas más que no conocía, se acerco a paso lento, Hana tampoco se veía feliz, quería preguntarle que le ocurría, pero podría ponerse en evidencia, que después de todo hasta su perfecto matrimonio, como lo estaban viendo los demás, era una farsa más.

- Esta es Kagome, la esposa de Inu, ella es Yura mi sobrina y el chico de allá, es Takeru el abogado de la familia y sobrino mío claro-

Yura de 13 años, medía como un metro cincuenta, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul prusiano, su cabello claro, casi rubio, lucía su bikini naranja rayado y le dio la mano muy feliz. El abogado de unos 27 años, Takeru era muy alto, casi de un metro noventa, se parecía a los jugadores de baloncesto, de mirada seria e incluso algo vacía, lucía un traje gris, que lo hacía ver más altivo, de lo que de verdad era. Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron el desayuno, cerca del sector de los columpios, la charla fue amena y al terminar, varios se dividieron en distintas actividades.

- Kagome vamos a pasear, de paso te mostraré la casa- Propuso Inuyasha.

- Claro cariño, me encantaría conocerla- Le sonrió, después de todo la función debía continuar.

Ambos al perderse de vista, se miraron otra vez, Inuyasha se veía molesto y ella tampoco estaba muy feliz, al parecer ambos estaban afectados por algo, sin pensar que era la misma cosa lo que les molestaba. De la mano, el peliblanco le comentó acerca de algunas cosas consideradas valiosas, conoció los tres salones principales, el living, comedor, la sala de estar, la sala de recreación y muchas más, que casi la hicieron marearse de abrir y cerrar puertas, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, en donde había un perrito blanco en la cama.

- Y esta es mi habitación- Dijo el peliblanco.

Le recordó un poco a su habitación y la miró inquisitivamente, buscando algo que delatará al peliblanco, pero solo logro ver unos estantes con libros de "Calculo avanzado", "Negocios emprendedores" y otros títulos, el mueble de la esquina tenía su laptop y un Ipop, un celular y un portarretratos, lo miró disimuladamente, mientras Inuyasha revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés sonreía en la foto, a su lado un niño peliblanco sacaba la lengua a la cámara, no debía tener más de unos 6 años el pequeño Inuyasha.

- Eras tan lindo cuando pequeño- Comentó la pelinegra.

- Me han dicho que soy apuesto, así que no le veo porque era…-

- ¬¬ ese es tú problema el amo de la verdad- Recalcó molesta y dejo la foto en su lugar.

- Eres tan fácil de molestar Kagome, eso me encanta- Afirmo el peliblanco acercándosele.

- O///O porque te acercas tanto- Tartamudeo sonrojada.

- Has estado tan esquiva y ahora que te tengo acorralada, no lo voy a desaprovechar- Dijo tomándola de la cintura con sus brazos.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y el la beso posesivamente, como asegurándose que era solo de él, la pelinegra no opuso resistencia, odiaba a su cuerpo que la traicionaba, estaba deseosa de tenerlo cerca, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ambas lenguas danzaban tratando de apagar la sed, de ese extraño fuego que los envolvía en la pasión. El peliblanco la acercó más a él, asegurándose que no se alejaría, pero Kagome sabía que no lo haría, se sentía extraña y atraída por el peliblanco, al menos mientras solo fuera atracción, no tendría de que preocuparse.

- Me encanta como me odias Kagome, podría estar así por un largo tiempo contigo- Susurro Inuyasha en el oído de su esposa.

La pelinegra sintió un breve escalofrío recorrer su espalda, vio la extraña posición en la que se encontraban e intentó alejarlo de ella, pero el peliblanco se lo impidió y rió burlonamente al ver sus intentos fallidos, tontamente recordó el contrato, pero eso de que servía ahora, si la tenía acorralada y estaban solos. Por suerte el peliblanco solo la abrazo por unos segundos, luego se alejó un poco y volteo a mirarla.

- No sigas tentándome Kagome, soy un hombre con los deseos de cualquier otro- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- No te estaba tentando, además fuiste tú quien me acorralo- Le contestó ruborizada.

- Es verdad, pero no vi que pusieras resistencia o es que acaso no quieres tenerme lejos de ti- Murmuro mirándola lujuriosamente.

- No te me acerques…- Le advirtió la pelinegra.

- Grita Kagome, te callaré a besos cada vez que lo hagas- Le respondió burlonamente.

- Eres una bestia- Gruño molesta.

- En parte, pero esta faceta mía solo tú la conoces- La había arrinconado de nuevo en la pared- Me gustas mucho Kagome- Le susurro en su oído.

- U///U DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME- Gritó antes de empujarlo y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta, que aún se mecía por la violencia, con que había sido abierta, Inuyasha se veía divertido y pensativo, luego de mirar el lugar por donde había corrido su esposa, sonrió complacido.

- Kagome, Kagome…- Negó con la cabeza el peliblanco- Porque te niegas a lo inevitable-

No volvieron a verse hasta la hora de almuerzo, Kagome lucía cansada y algo pálida, lo cual preocupo a Inutaisho, temía que su comentario de la mañana, hubiera provocado una pelea entre los jóvenes esposos, trato de buscar con la mirada a su hijo y pedirle perdón, pero este se encontraba divertido hablando con su prima y Seshomaru. Entonces fue que notó la mirada de su padre, el peliblanco solo le sonrió vagamente, el fingir ya se estaba haciendo habitual.

- Te pido perdón querida, lo que dije en la mañana sobre esas llamadas de mujeres…- La voz baja de su suegro, hizo levantar la mirada de la pelinegra- Lo siento tanto.

- Ah eso, no se preocupe, estábamos discutiendo de otras cosas, pensaba que la decisión de casarnos tan pronto… no fue la mejor- Trató de excusarse.

- Cuando los veo a ustedes y me acuerdo de mi querida esposa- Le contó suavemente- Nos casamos jóvenes, pero enamorados y al verlos a ustedes juntos, espero que todo fuera de esa forma-

- Pero es algo complicado en este momento- Meditó para si.

- Inuyasha ha pasado por cosas difíciles, nada le ha sido fácil y creo que su matrimonio es lo que esperaba, un gran reto que vencer- Opinó despreocupado y le sonrió.

- Cosas difíciles… el no me ha dicho nada- Comentó sorprendida.

- Cuando tenía 8 años, pasamos por una grave crisis económica, un negocio mal y caímos casi en la banca rota, su madre murió un par de meses después, me hundí en la miseria y en una estúpida venganza- Relató seriamente- Hay muchas cosas que cambiaron su carácter, por eso te pido paciencia-

No le respondió, pero al parecer tampoco su suegro esperaba una respuesta, ya que se había puesto de pie y hacía un gesto a Naraku, el cual asintió con su cabeza y se fue de su lado, Yura que seguía con su bikini se le acercó.

- Kagome, espero que podamos ser amigas- Le dijo dulcemente.

- Claro, me encantaría- Le respondió sonriendo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Inu nos habló de su prometida, creo que siempre se refería a ti- Rió divertida- De seguro solo quería molestar a papá con lo de la otra chica-

- Si supieras la verdad- Pensó amargamente la pelinegra.

- WUAUUU!!! Ese es el anillo que te regalo- Dijo emocionada la castaña- Es hermoso, ojala que cuando me case, me vea tan feliz como ustedes-

- No creo que eso pase- Respondió la voz ronca del abogado de la familia- Cuando ya estés en edad, tendré que comprarte un marido, haber si consigue aguantar lo chillona que eres-

- ¬¬ malo, por eso te odio- Gruñó molesta.

- Mi hermana es algo loca, pero no es contagioso- Le susurro a la pelinegra.

- Son hermanos… pues no se parecen en nada- Concluyó sorprendida.

- Es cierto- Aseguró Takeru- Siempre le he dicho a mis padres, cuéntenle a Yura, cuando la adoptaron…- Relató lúgubremente.

- ES MENTIRA- Chilló la niña.

- Ah por cierto, como esta Sara- Preguntó Takeru mirando a su primo.

- Bien, manda saludos y disculpas por no estar aquí- Respondió brevemente Seshomaru.

La pelinegra entonces notó algo extraño, Kagura que había salido se había detenido y miraba largamente a Seshomaru, como queriendo decirle algo, pero este no se daba por aludido, siguió con la mirada a la chica de ojos rojos, pero esta no avanzó más y supo porque, Naraku que estaba sentado con Inutaisho, no perdía la escena de vista, aunque fuera viéndola de reojo.

Una llovizna fuerte empezó a caer, Inuyasha al notarlo tiró de la mano de su esposa y ambos tuvieron que entrar rápidamente a cubrirse, Kagome se avergonzó completamente, el vestido blanco se traslucía entero y abochornada, se pegó más a su marido. El cual al notar el problema con el vestido, se sonrojo completamente y sacándose la chaqueta que llevaba encima, la deslizo por los hombros de la pelinegra.

- Ya no se notará- La calmo suavemente.

- Gracias… tengo una suerte de lujo- Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Mi suerte es otra, nunca imagine que tú silueta con esa ropa mojada, se viera tan bien- Le dijo sonriéndole pervertidamente.

La pelinegra sonrojada le dio la espalda, y entonces recordó que ella también lo había visto solo con bóxer, intento mantener esas ideas alejadas y no pudo evitar estornudar, vio a su alrededor, no había nadie excepto ellos.

- Y los demás- Preguntó nerviosa.

- Han ido a cambiarse, al vernos tan juntos, pensaron que lo mejor era dejarnos solos-

- ¬¬ están muy convencidos o tratan de convencerse a si mismos- Opino la pelinegra.

Kagome por fin se fijo en la hora, su reloj nuevo marcaba las 6 de la tarde, se sentó en el sofá y su marido se le unió, le tomó la mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron, el silencio que los rondaba por fin era bienvenido, la pelinegra estaba llena de preguntas y solo el peliblanco podría contestarlas, se sintió algo cansada y recordó que no había dormido bien en los últimos días, solo ayer había logrado consolidar el sueño.

- Cuando estás callada, no se si alegrarme o preocuparme- Ironizo su marido.

- Tengo muchas preguntas y la única que se me repite es "Me responderás alguna de ellas"-

- Depende de la pregunta, solo te propongo que no te encariñes con mi familia demasiado, les será doloroso cuando esto termine- Concluyó reflexivo.

- Es cierto, esto acabará tarde o temprano- Murmuro pensativa.

- Bueno hazme la pregunta que quieras y te responderé, pero solo será una- Le advirtió algo sombrío.

Se quedó unos segundos meditándolo y con su pose pensativa, quería saber muchas cosas, incluso cosas acerca del mismo peliblanco, su comida favorita, sus sueños, pensamientos… tantas cosas. El peliblanco la miraba sorprendido, pensaba que le iba a preguntar, la única cosa que nunca le contestaría en ese largo mes, pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto, con un largo suspiro Kagome lo miró sonrojada.

- Pues… porque Kagura no se lleva bien con Naraku e ignora a su hija, también quiero saber porque mira de reojo a Seshomaru- Se sonrojo por la vergüenza, es obvio que no tenía que importarle eso, pero le preocupaba la pequeña.

- Ah eso, pues Kagura salía con Seshomaru hace unos años y terminó con él, cuando supo que Naraku era el cabeza de las finanzas de la familia, ya sabrás que pasó… Un matrimonio sin amor y Kagura…- Se mostró pensativo- No puede tener hijos, por eso adoptaron a Hana hace un año, pero la pequeña no la quiere y eso le duele de alguna forma-

- Vaya si que hay mentiras aquí, también tratan de disimular que todo esta bien- Concluyó algo más tranquila.

- Es cierto, espero que lo nuestro no terminé así-

La pelinegra inconcientemente asintió y sonrojada vio como el peliblanco la miraba divertido, era la segunda vez que indirectamente, le aseguraba que quería estar cerca de él, el peliblanco la acercó más a él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y ella se dejo hacer. Descansaba cómodamente en su pecho, se quedó unos instantes en esa posición, escuchando los latidos del corazón del peliblanco y tal vez fue un arrebato o no, pero hizo algo que le ordeno su mente.

Levantó su rostro y lo acercó al de él, cerró sus ojos y sintió los labios de su marido sobre los de ella, Inuyasha la besaba tiernamente, Kagome apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él, tratando de seguir juntos, se sonrojó más cuando los labios del peliblanco bajaron hasta su cuello y los suaves besos húmedos, se abrazo más a él y se fijo en la camisa mojada del peliblanco, que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, dejándole a la imaginación, el cuerpo atlético que había visto anoche.

- Vayan a un Hotel- Fue la voz fría de Seshomaru.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor- Respondió molesto Inuyasha.

- ….- La pelinegra estaba totalmente avergonzada y se alejó del peliblanco, como si quemará.

- ¬¬ no es divertido que te interrumpan sabes- Sarcasmo fue la voz del peliblanco.

- Ah eso, a mi mandaron a ver en que estaban y preguntarlas a ambos, si se van a quedar a cenar-

- Si, solo para eso nos interrumpiste- El peliblanco frunció el entrecejo incrédulo.

- Si quieres no me intereso nunca más en ti- Replico molesto Seshomaru.

- Pues no te intereses- Le contestó enojado Inuyasha.

- Pues eso-

- Pues ya esta-

- Pues no hay que hablarlo más-

- Pues eso-

La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco, estaban peleando igual que niños pequeños y comenzó a reír, atrayendo la atención de ambos hermanos, los cuales ya no se estaban mirando y lanzándose rayitos. Apenas pudo mirarlos, ya que le estaban saliendo lagrimas por reírse tanto, eran tan infantiles y al parecer ambos lo notaron, porque ambos se dieron la espalda, la voz calmada de Inutaisho disminuyo la tensión del lugar.

- Que pasa aquí- Pregunto curioso.

- Nada- Fue la escueta respuesta de Inuyasha.

Pero su hermano no pensaba así, lo miró de forma superior, no se movió de su sitio y lanzó una última mirada a la pareja.

- Solo los encontré en una situación incomoda- Dijo con malicia Seshomaru.

Ambos se sonrojaron, la pareja de recién casados no se dirigió ni una mirada, pero ambos se veían avergonzados, no es que se arrepintieran, pero ninguno pensó que alguien llegaría a ver esa escena y menos aún a interrumpirlos. Inutaisho se rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, eran jóvenes e impulsivos, con añoranza rememoro a su difunta esposa y con un gesto paternal, se acercó y unió las manos de su nuera y su hijo.

- Solo les pido que si ya están apresurados, recuerdan que adoro a los niños- Afirmó encantado.

- ¬//¬ papá este no es el momento para eso-

- Bueno… entonces que Seshomaru me de un nieto-

- O.Ó Te crees que tengo paciencia para tener un pergenio chico, me vuelven locos los niños- Replicó molesto el aludido.

Todos rieron y eso molesto más aún al serio peliblanco, el cual al ver que nadie lo tomaba en serio, gruño un par de cosas mientras se alejaba. Kagome lo miró irse y rió, después de todo era cierto, si era una gran persona, detrás de esa mascara fría de hielo, se quedo un rato escuchando la conversación de su suegro y marido, pero su celular empezó a sonar y no le quedó más que contestar.

- Hija, como estás- Era la voz de su madre.

- ¬¬ se acordaron que existo- Gruño la pelinegra.

- Han pasado tantas cosas, primero lo de la casa un caos asqueroso, hay tanto que empacar, segundo resulta que esa perra… nos engaño no podrías creer quien es el padre de su hijo- Gritó furiosa.

- No me interesa, solo espero que el bebé sea sano y que no se parezca a ella- Susurro seriamente.

- Es que es un asco, no se como pudo hacerte esto, no le bastaba una vez sino dos- La voz de Melisa se alteraba cada vez más- MIRA QUE ACOSTARSE CON…-

La llamada se había cortado, algo asombrada miraba el celular, se le había acabado la batería y justo cuando le iban a contar, al parecer algo muy importante, con una gotita se acerco donde su marido, el cual la miraba algo preocupado, algo extrañada se acerco y le tomó la mano, ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir el leve apretón y calidez de él. Aún así tuvo un pequeño presentimiento y se quedó mirándolo.

- Quien era- Preguntó el peliblanco.

- Mi madre… pero se cortó la llamada, se me acabo la batería- La pelinegra rió por lo bajo- Debe estar furiosa, olvide que no la había llamado.

- Mejor así, tú madre se altera por todo y es algo gritona- Refunfuño rememorando algún momento.

- Lo sé, tiende a exagerar todo…-

Kagura le prestó algo de ropa a Kagome. La cena fue algo larga, al parecer todos querían comer algo diferente, las cocineras colapsaron tratando de organizar los deseos de todos, nadie quería si quiera comer el mismo postre, al ver que la hora pasaba y todos se estaban poniendo, algo gruñones por la faltaba de alimento, decidieron o mejor dicho el dueño de casa, tuvo una genial idea, ir al pequeño restauran que estaba a cinco minutos de allí y comprar comida preparada.

Kagome se ofreció y Takeru la acompaño, Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que responder al interrogatorio de su familia y eso sería en privado.

El restaurante no era muy grande, pero se sentía en el aire, el aura de negocio familiar, ambos entraron rápidamente, al ver que una pequeña fila los empujo, Takeru lanzó unas miradas que desocuparon la mitad del lugar, la pelinegra recordó a Seshomaru, definitivamente la genética no había fallado del todo. La anciana mujer, de cabello gris y robusta, se acercó al mesón, la miró a ella y luego a su acompañante.

- Señora Kaede, tenemos un gran pedido- Dijo el pelinegro.

- Ya veo queridos, la familia se ha vuelto a reunir- Sonrió vagamente la mujer, tomando la lista y desapareciendo de su vista.

- Es un alivio que estuviera aún aquí, sino tendríamos que respetar la fila- Miró a su alrededor- Y tú Kagome, no se cual es tú apellido de soltera- Preguntó sin más.

- Es Higurashi, es algo común- Respondió ella.

Takeru se quedó muy quieto, tanto que podría decirse que parecía una momia, no hablaron mucho más cuando volvieron a casa, podría jurarse que había dicho algo mal, pero el pelinegro se mantuvo pensativo y taciturno de vuelta a casa, sin embargo antes de entrar la pelinegra aprovecho la oportunidad, de salir de dudas.

- Tiene algo de malo mi apellido- Pregunto extrañada.

- No nada, solo me trajo unos recuerdos no muy agradables- Cortó el pelinegro, entrando a casa con las bolsas de comida.

La pelinegra apenas pudo disfrutar del sushi, había algo extraño en la aptitud del pelinegro, trato de sacarlo de su mente, pero le era imposible, acaso su familia tenía algo que ver realmente con todo lo que había ocurrido, terminó de comer el último trozo de salmón y apenas comió algo de arroz, tenía un nudo en el estomago y por más que razonaba a mil por hora, sabía a ciencia cierta, que fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar para nada la verdad de todo.

No tardaron en volver al Hotel e Inuyasha decidió darse una ducha, la pelinegra no se sentía bien y se recostó en la cama, al parecer tenía algo de gripe, busco por los cajones un termómetro para salir de dudas, pero no encontraba ninguno. Decidió llamar a servicio de habitación, pero asombrada vio como el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, algo desconcertada lo contestó.

- Hemos cometido un error… no era el padre finalmente, al parecer se habían confundido unos expedientes en la clínica- Informó una voz suave.

- Bien- Puso un pañuelo en el teléfono y contestó poniendo la voz ronca.

- Le pedimos disculpas y no se preocupe que ya veremos que hacemos con Kouga- Añadió la voz- Mañana le mandaremos el informe- Se cortó la llamada.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se quedo muy pensativa, tanto que no escucho los pasos del peliblanco, el cual le plantó un beso en los labios, algo ruborizada se dio cuenta que trataba de llamar su atención y vaya forma de hacerlo. Se quedó aún quieta y se alejo de él, estaba más que molesta y furiosa, por eso se quedó frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado. Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y se le acerco, abrazándola por la espalda, cosa que la pelinegra no evito.

- Te han llamado- Comenzó a decir- Que diablos está pasando con Kouga- Preguntó molesta.

- Ah eso, pues nada lo quiero bien lejos de ti por el momento- Dijo con voz irritada.

- No te entiendo, el contrato decía que estaríamos un mes juntos, no tienes que tratar de separarlo de mi- Murmuro algo nerviosa.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso- Admitió.

- ¬¬ óyeme que lo nuestro no es un matrimonio de verdad-

- También se eso, pero me gustaría que siguiera como hasta ahora- Añadió con malicia.

- Si lo dices por esta tarde… no se que me paso- Le aclaro totalmente roja.

- Como digas, vamos a dormir, mañana pasaremos todo el día solos y créeme que nadie nos interrumpirá- Le susurro al oído.

- U///U Te odio- Le gritó la pelinegra, alejándose de él.

- Yo por el contrario…- La miró fijamente- Te quiero…

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, las palabras del peliblanco resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, totalmente roja se giró a ver el rostro apacible de su marido, el al parecer no tenía problemas para dormir, se quedó quieta unos instantes y se sentó en la cama, las cosas no estaban bien, tendría que irse antes de que empeoraban, pero honestamente sabía que ya era tarde, muchas cosas habían pasado. Volvió a recostarse de lado y mirando la cara de Inuyasha, se quedo unos segundos observándolo, analizando que cosas pasaban por su cabeza, porque la retenía junto a él, recordó las palabras de antes y algo nerviosa, admitió la verdad que la perseguía, desde su primer encuentro.

- Yo también te quiero- Le susurro antes de ceder al sueño.

Lo que no notó, es que una pequeña sonrisa se cursaba en los labios del peliblanco.

CONTINUARÁ…

El capítulo me ha quedado tan… tan… n-n no sabría explicárselos, el siguiente capítulo "Memorias del pasado"

Voy a actualizar solamente los sábados.

Gracias por sus comentarios, snif me han animado tanto.

Muchos besitos y Review Please!!!!


	6. Memorias del Pasado

"Memorias del pasado"

El peliblanco se despertó en mitad de la noche, algo confuso y nervioso, limpio las gotas de sudor de su rostro con el dorso de su brazo, intentando alejar la pesadilla que había terminado su tranquilidad, rememoro el instante en que había ocurrido todo, el fatal negocio… Gruño por lo bajo, tratando de librarse de esa maldita memoria, pero no se alejaba ni por un segundo, lo tenía grabado en la piel y cada vez que lo recordaba, ardía como nunca su conciencia.

Se puso de pie y camino por la habitación, ya había cumplido lo que había planeado, solo le faltaba una cosa y… honestamente no se veía capaz de cumplirla, miró pensativamente por la ventana, no había nadie… ni un alma deambulando por allí, necesitaba gritar de frustración o llorar, pero sabía que no ocurriría ninguna de ellas.

Volteo su mirada de vuelta a la cama, Kagome estaba echa un ovillo y al parecer su sueño era placentero, se acercó un poco, acortando a cada instante la distancia y volvió a la cama, acostándose lentamente y luego mirando el techo unos instantes.

- Pensé que era la única con problemas para dormir- Murmuro Kagome, abriendo sus ojos.

- He tenido un mal sueño- Contestó escuetamente.

- Debe haber sido algo muy desagradable…- Comentó ella- Murmurabas mucho entre sueños y te veías agitado.

- Y desde cuando me observas, mientras duermo- Enarcó divertido su entrecejo.

- ¬///¬ bueno nunca más lo hago- Declaró sonrojada.

- Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, y es por lo mismo que me culpo…- Susurro inaudiblemente.

La pelinegra lo miró extrañada, pero suspiro desganada, habían tantas cosas que ella no sabía de él, tal vez tendría que empezar a preguntárselas una a una, o como el lo había hecho con ella… tenía una certera idea, de que había investigado cosas acerca de ella, se quedó pensativa unos instantes y sorprendida vio que Inuyasha la estaba mirando fijamente.

- Tengo cara de payaso o que- Preguntó la pelinegra.

- Algo así, pero me gustan los payasos, en especial cuando me entretienen mucho- Aclaró el divertido.

- Buenas noches- Gruño enojada, antes de darle la espalda.

No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño, pero no así el peliblanco, el cual seguía pensativo, se quedo de espaldas en la cama mirando un punto vació, estaba algo cansado de todo, la pelinegra no sabía ni la cuarta parte de la historia, en el fondo sabía que cuando se supiera la verdad, ella lo odiaría… y mucho.

Se sentó en la cama y se juró a si mismo, que nunca le diría la verdadera historia…

- Nunca te lo diré, porque no quiero perderte- Se dijo a si mismo.

La mañana estaba horrible, llovía a mares y la pelinegra suspiro frustrada, le había prometido que saldrían y el clima no los ayudaba mucho, se pegó a la ventana como tratando de cambiar el tiempo, pero este seguía cada vez peor, escucho un par de relámpagos y se alejo de la ventana, por alguna extraña razón que ignoraba, les tenía un terrible miedo, como si… le recordará algo malo.

- Parece que no podremos salir- Dijo el peliblanco, acercándose.

- Mmmm- Fue todo lo que dijo ella.

- Aunque si quieres podemos ir a cine, te gustaría- Preguntó galantemente.

- Si, pero que película veríamos…- Pose pensativa-

- Cuando lleguemos vemos que están dando-

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, ambos salieron algo nerviosos de la habitación, después de todo era su primera cita oficial, Kagome le tomó la mano cuando subieron al ascensor y no la soltó ni cuando salieron, el paraguas blanco los cubría a ambos y la pelinegra se acercó más a él.

El cine estaba llenísimo, había fila hasta dos calles abajo, algo decepcionada suspiro, y ahora que harían, siguieron caminando mirando tiendas.

- No sabía que habría tanta gente- Comentó sorprendido- debe ser por las vacaciones…-

- Si, eso debe ser, ah mira un parque de diversiones-

- Vamos, de seguro esta casi vació-

La lluvia ya estaba cediendo, ya se sentía una pequeña llovizna y una brisa aunque muy fría, era mejor que la tormenta. Había poca gente y luego de pagar la entrada, pasearon un poco, había muchos juegos para elegir y al final terminaron comiendo un helado, bajo el techo de una pequeña heladería, observaron el enorme mapa con las atracciones del lugar, al menos unos 30 juegos, que serían más que suficientes para pasar el resto de la tarde.

- Podríamos entrar a la casa embrujada, pero de seguro te asustas- Dijo divertido.

- ¬¬ yo no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas- Aclaró ella molesta.

- Entones vamos…-

La tomó de la mano y caminaron de nuevo bajo la llovizna, el paraguas los seguía manteniendo bien juntos, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba. Kagome cuando vio la casa de madera, no le dio miedo, era muy al estilo película de terror, con un cementerio en el jardín y personas disfrazadas de típicos personajes de cine barato. Fue entonces que alguien le toco el hombro y casi saltó a los brazos del peliblanco, se dio cuenta que si estaba algo nerviosa y divertido el peliblanco se rió de ella. El payaso le dio un globo y se alejo sonriendo, al parecer asustar a las personas si era su verdadero trabajo.

- No que no tenías miedo- Exclamó irónicamente.

- Me tomó por sorpresa- Replico ella sonrojada- Además porque me dio un globo!!!!-

Entraron en grupos de 7 personas, eran 4 chicas, un chico y ellos dos, le dio el globo a un niño y un hombre disfrazado de Drácula los guiaba por el camino, se internaron en un extraño pasaje oscuro, con extraños cuadros con movimiento, no daban miedo, pero alguien grito cuando un personaje del cuadro le tiro el bolso, vio como Inuyasha se reía por lo bajo, seguía enojada con él y se mantuvo adelante del grupo junto con el guía.

No tardaron mucho en cruzar un extraño puente colgante, se tambaleo un poco al pasar, pero ya al cruzar, vio tres puertas, siguió al guía y al dar otros pasos más, se vio totalmente asombrada, no había nadie delante de ella, volteo extrañada y como se lo imaginaba, nadie la seguía. Mantuvo su mirada serena y continuo, se escuchaba una extraña melodía de cuna… se quedó unos instantes quieta, de algo le sonaba… escucho unos truenos y relámpagos y se sintió paralizada.

Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar el temor que la inundaba, pero este aumentaba a cada paso que daba, cada vez que trataba de tocar la muralla esta se alejaba, entró por una puerta y se encontró en el mismo lugar de antes. Tomó inconcientemente su celular y este no tenía señal, la temperatura comenzó a bajar y se sintió desvanecer, sino fuera que se había apoyado en la pared rugosa.

Flash Back

Kagome de unos siete años corría feliz por la mansión, tratando de atrapar a su pequeño perrito café, pero este se escabullía cada vez más, se interno en el bosque, ignorando el sonido de la lluvia que había comenzado, se levantó un poco el vestido azul y con las botas, trato de no hundirse en el barro. Chocó con un árbol, sollozo por la bajo, dándose valor, después de todo las niñas valientes no lloran, se puso de pie secándose las pequeñas lágrimas y sonrió.

- Shhh esto no debe salir de aquí- Susurro Asato mucho más joven, entregando una carpeta.

- No diré ni una palabra, pero esa familia…- Rió por lo bajo un hombre joven- Van a terminar en la ruina…-

- Cállate y vete, no quiero pensar en eso- Le espeto el señor Higurashi, perdiéndose de vista.

El hombre se iba a ir, pero vio a la pequeña niña escondida y se le acercó, pasándole un papel, que tomó temblorosamente la pequeña Kagome.

- Tus padres arruinaran a esa familia, ojala nunca te olvides de lo ruin que son- Le dijo el pelinegro yéndose de allí.

Los truenos comenzaron a caer y por primera vez sintió miedo, sus padres no la podían proteger… porque estaban manchados por la ambición, retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó en el árbol de antes acurrucada, tratando de que el miedo se fuera, pero no se iba y en ese instante, le tuvo terror a los relámpagos y sobretodo a la verdad que se escondía, detrás de su casi perfecta familia.

Fin Flash Back

Abrió los ojos y asombrada notó que ya no se escuchaba nada, camino despacio y su visión estaba algo borrosa, abrió la puerta temblorosamente y al ver a Inuyasha, se lanzó a sus brazos, en un sollozo silencioso, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y llorando con tanto dolor, como el día que supo que su padre era alguien sin sentimientos, que había herido a una familia, sin importarle nada. El peliblanco la abrazo con fuerza y espero a que se tranquilizara.

- Shhh calma… yo estoy contigo, ya nada te pasará- Trató de consolarla.

- No me dejes nunca…- Sollozo fuertemente.

- No lo haré, te lo juró- Le susurro en el oído.

Aunque seguía extrañado por las lágrimas de su esposa, se quedó unos segundos abrazándola, lentamente secó las lágrimas de ella con pequeños besos, logrando tranquilizarla y que el rostro de la pelinegra se sonrojará, ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos y cerró los ojos, esperando su acción.

Inuyasha la beso suavemente, demostrándole cuanto le importaba, pero la suavidad no duró mucho, el beso se convirtió en una lucha por llevar el control y no pudo evitar pensar que la quería así, sin dejarse dominar. Kagome entrelazo sus manos por el cuello del peliblanco y tuvo que admitir su derrota, aunque no se separó de su marido, pero este si sonrió interiormente, jugueteó un poco con su lengua y cuando la falta de oxigeno ya era necesaria, se separaron lentamente, aún así la pelinegra se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello del peliblanco.

- Estás mejor- Preguntó Inuyasha unos segundos después.

- Si ya estoy bien- Le sonrió levemente.

Salieron de allí lentamente, Kagome volvió a sentir el apretón de manos de Inuyasha y más tranquila caminaron fuera de la casa, la pelinegra volteó a mirar por última vez el lugar, de verdad que no asustaba tanto, pero… se había sentido muy sola y esos recuerdos eran una mancha negra del pasado, una reminiscencia que no sabía porque había vuelto, se quedó unos segundos pensando en esa familia, quienes serían…

- Quieres que nos vayamos- Preguntó amablemente.

- No es eso, solo me acordé de algo que….- Negó con la cabeza- Es una estupidez… un mal recuerdo del pasado-

- Si estabas llorando por eso, no creo que fuera tan tonto como dices, además puedes confiar en mí- Le sonrió dulcemente.

Sintió que su rostro ardía, estaba completamente sonrojada, pero feliz, al menos tenía a alguien de su lado, se estaban acercando lentamente el uno al otro, formando una extraña dependencia… no sabía si eso era bueno, pero en ese momento le pareció algo especial…. Le sonrió completamente feliz, logrando ruborizar al peliblanco y le plantó un beso en los labios.

- Quiero ir a otro juego- Le dijo sonriéndole.

- Esta bien, pero esta vez no vamos a separarnos- Le prometió con voz segura.

- De acuerdo papá- Rió ella.

El rió también y continuaron su camino, la lluvia había pasado y estaba dando pasó a un tibio sol, al menos el ambiente ya se sentía más tibio y más concurrido, al parecer la gente ya se había animado a entrar al lugar. Miró distraída las atracciones y se detuvo en el carrusel, sonrió para si, recordando a su familia… una extraña sombra cubrió sus ojos un instante y no fue desapercibido por su acompañante.

- Que haces- Pregunto la pelinegra.

- Se ve que quieres subirte al carrusel- Explicó él-

- O///O no vez que es de niños- Gritó avergonzada.

Pero no la escucho, los niños de unos 5 años los miraban divertidos, eran los únicos adultos que estaban en la fila, no tardaron mucho en subir, Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la subió al caballo, logrando que se sentará de lado, luego el se montó, totalmente roja vio como los niños los seguían viendo. Iba a protestar por esto, pero el peliblanco le beso la mano dulcemente y se sonrojó totalmente, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía eso…

- Vez que te gusta, además tienes una buena vista del parque- Comentó él riendo.

- ¬///¬ claro después de todo, somos los más grandes dando vueltas aquí- Gruño sonrojada.

El se encogió de hombros y comenzaron las tres vueltas más largas de su vida, aún así las disfruto en silencio, logrando que sus recuerdos se perdieran lentamente, al menos por ese instante, escucho la extraña melodía del carrusel y las voces de los niños, que rebozaban de alegría.

- Arre caballito!!!- Gritaba un pequeño de 5 años.

- Más rápido, que nos alcanzan- Se escuchaba a otro pequeño.

No supo en que segundo, se detuvo y bajaron en silencio del lugar, todos los miraban con una sonrisa, pero no le dio importancia, aunque tuviera 4 veces la edad de los pequeños, había disfrutado del paseo, aunque durará menos de dos minutos.

Salieron de entre la multitud y del parque, ya era hora de almuerzo, rápidamente llegaron al Hotel a la habitación, dejó su cartea a un lado y su celular empezó a sonar.

- Hola Kouga- Susurro suavemente.

- ¬¬ se puede saber porque no me contestas, llevó dos días tratando de hablar contigo- Dijo con voz baja- Disculpa si habló bajo, pero estoy en una reunión-

- Lo siento, además que explicaciones quieres que te de, me podrías llamar al Hotel sería más fácil- Explicó ella.

- ¬¬ Si me dieras el número todo sería fácil- Ironizo él.

- U.U…. vale… anota….- Le dicto el número y luego preguntó- Tú no me mentirías verdad Kouga-

- Porque preguntas eso- Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

- Respóndeme-

- Claro que no, te amo, las personas que te quieren no mienten-

- Mmmm bueno espero que me llames mañana, hoy tengo que hablar con mi familia y eso va para largo-

- De acuerdo, luego hablamos-

La llamada se cortó y dejó el celular donde antes, tenía que llamar a su familia, pero tenía algo de nerviosismo, había pasado casi una semana desde el primer encuentro con el peliblanco, no podía explicarles que le tenía algo de afecto, o decirles honestamente lo que sentía. Se sentó en el mullido sillón y pensó, tratando de volver a unir las piezas, intento recordar donde había dejado ese papel, pero no lo recordaba e irónicamente lo tenía más cerca de lo que creía.

Almorzaron algo liviano e Inuyasha salió, tenía que arreglar unos negocios, dejando a la pelinegra prácticamente dormida, estaba agotada por la extraña enmarañada de sus recuerdos.

El peliblanco bajó del auto negro, que era del mismo color del traje que lucía, lo estacionó perezosamente y continúo, miró de reojo a los alrededores, pero no se escuchaba nada y algo cauteloso, dejó caer un pequeño señuelo, si a la vuelta este seguía allí, significaba que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Golpeó tres veces a la puerta y un anciano, gruñendo lo dejo pasar, tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada del atestado bar, no tardó mucho en recibir a su visita.

- ¬¬ Podrías haberme recogido en el aeropuerto- Le espetó Miroku.

- n-n estaba algo ocupado-

- O.O entonces- Comenzó a pegarle en las costillas- ¬-¬ pillin tú, haciendo cositas indebidas-

- U///U…. ya suenas a mi padre, ya te dije que no ha pasado nada, además quiero que me cuentes sobre lo nuevo-

- Tengo dos malas noticias, quieres la primera o la segunda-

- La primera….-

- Pues bien, llegue en clase turista y supieras todo lo que sufrí- Sollozo falsamente- y al llegar al aeropuerto, podría haberme muerto esperando a alguien que me trajera- Dramatizo cada palabra.

- Si tú lo dices- Pone los ojos en blanco-…. y la segunda-

- Ah eso, pues resulta que….- Le susurro al oído- vez que es grave-

- Diablos, lo que me faltaba y no me digas que…-

- Si, ya deben estar pisando suelo inglés-

Mansión de los Matsura.

Naraku paseaba de un lado a otro en el estudio, leía a una velocidad impresionante, pasando de papel en papel, dejó caer violentamente la carpeta en la mesa, cerró sus ojos fuertemente masajeándose las sienes y planeando como utilizar lo que tenía, el chantaje estaba pasado de moda, pero no la destrucción de alguien… menos sus sentimientos, una sonrisa falsa se formo en su rostro, al ver que su padre entraba al lugar.

- Puedes creerlo, no quieren bajar el precio de las acciones y los desgraciados están a un paso de la ruina- Explotó golpeando la mesa.

- Papá sabes lo que encontré- Comenzó Naraku su relato- Es algo sobre Kagome-

- No me interesa, sabes lo importante que es este negocio-

- ¬¬ papá a nadie le interesa reliquias de Sir Conan Doyle- Exclamo socarronamente el pelinegro.

- De verdad creo que te saltaste un par de generaciones, esos genes que tienes son horribles- Lo miró con ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

- Encontré algo sobre Kagome-

- Ah eso, si ya sé, que es una Higurashi y que- Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¬¬ recuerdas que ellos trataron de arruinarnos…-

- Si lo sé y me acuerdo, pero que quieres que haga, ya están casados y Dios es testigo, además me cae bien mi nuera-

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO- Gritó Naraku golpeando la mesa- Tenemos que tomar acciones, antes que Inuyasha terminé lo que empezó.

- De que hablas, que esta haciendo Inuyasha- Enarcó perfectamente su ceja y lo observó.

- Carter Wilson- Dijo sonriendo fríamente.

- Ya veo… compró sus bienes bajo ese nombre, muy inteligente- Asintió Inutaisho sonriendo- y se quedó con su hija, no le veo el problema.

- Papá, ella no sabe nada de esto- Explicó pausadamente.

- No seas tonto, Inuyasha no haría… DIABLOS- Gritó lo último- ¬¬ bien estas al mando, no dejes que tú hermano haga esa estupidez-

- Para mí mejor si la hace-

- ¬¬ sino lo haces, te desheredo-

- ….. y que quieres que haga, que me convierta en su sombra-

- No, solo dame el tiempo suficiente para resolver esto, Inuyasha no sabe lo que esta haciendo, su madre no habría querido que esto ocurriera-

La noche se hizo presente y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo levanto entre bostezos, acepto la llamada internacional, presionando el botón sin fuerzas, espero unos segundos, escuchando la música del himno de Inglaterra y algo irritada miró el auricular, 2 minutos habían pasado y nada de nada, cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar, escucho al fin una voz.

- Kagome como estás- Dijo la voz suave de Sango.

- Amiga, tanto tiempo- Se había esfumado su enojo-

- Podrías haberme contado, tus padres han dramatizado cada vez más lo ocurrido, hasta un ovni sonaba más creíble- Explicó la castaña.

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes, han pasado tantas cosas y todo va para peor… ni te imaginas-

- Es una pena, pero puedes contarme todo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- Aseguró su mejor amiga.

- Bien, todo empezó…- Comenzó el relato y luego de un rato- Oye como esta Kouga- Pregunto temerosa.

- Fatal, desde que le contaron lo de Kikyo, anda como alma en pena-

- Y porque le afectaría tanto- Frunció el entrecejo Kagome.

- No lo sabes, pensé que te había contado…-

- No que cosa- Replicó la pelinegra nerviosa.

- El hijo de Kikyo es de él…-

El teléfono se deslizo entre sus dedos, como si fuera líquido, lentamente hasta que no lo sintió más, se dejó caer horrorizada en la silla y cerró los ojos, porque todos le mentían, ignoro la voz de Sango que seguía hablando por el teléfono, cortó la llamada y se quedó pegada a la ventana.

- Porque todos mienten- Lanzó la pregunta al aire.

El peliblanco llegó al rato, se veía algo cansado y enojado, pero la pelinegra lo ignoró, lo que menos quería eran más problemas, se quedó en su sitio y espero tranquila, sus pensamientos y noticias recién estaban tomando forma.

- Dormiste bien- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Bien, hasta que llamaron por teléfono-

- Tan malo fue el llamado, que te adsorbió el ánimo- Ironizo él.

- Sabías que Kouga, era el padre del hijo de Kikyo y no me lo dijiste- Explicó calmadamente.

- No tenía que decírtelo, lo averigüe por otros métodos, además pensaba que era más valiente y te lo diría el mismo-

- Me dijo "Las personas que te quieren no te mienten", entonces porque todos los que están cerca mió lo hacen- Le preguntó dolida.

- Kagome creo que no están entendiendo bien las cosas- Le respondió él.

- ¬¬ que quieres que crea, que con la mentira se forman parejas felices- Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Escúchame bien, Kouga no tiene la culpa de esto, Kikyo lo logró con métodos no muy ortodoxos y drogar a alguien, créeme no es la mejor forma de convertirlo en padre- Explicó seriamente.

-…..-

- Además no es tu culpa que todos te mientan y si yo lo hice, no fue por tener algo en contra tuya, sino que fue por tu padre, por eso te pido disculpas-

- Supongo que todos tienen una historia así, solo que no la cuentan- Reflexiono la pelinegra- Disculpa aceptada, además estoy cansada de pensar en eso-

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, pensando en silencio y respetando ese breve momento de privacidad, que no duró mucho, al parecer ambos querían dar vuelta la hoja, del mal momento de antes y sobretodo, de lo que realmente significaba para ambos, pero fue el peliblanco en el que rompió el silencio.

- Porque elegiste ser cirujano plástico- Preguntó curioso.

- Eso es fácil, me encanta la idea de ayudar a las personas, que con los accidentes han quedado con algún problema- Dijo Kagome sonriendo- Ahora me toca a mí, mmm háblame de tú madre- Le pidió.

- Ella murió cuando tenía 8 años, se suicido…-

- Lo siento, yo no sabía…- Comenzó a excusarse.

- Esta bien, es difícil hablar de esto, pero creo que mereces saberlo… Mis padres pasaron una crisis económica, cuando yo tenía apenas 8 años, mi madre tenía una extraña enfermedad y mi padre invirtió lo que quedaba de dinero, en una investigación del virus…, pero las cosas no terminaron bien, no lo pudieron determinar y mi madre empeoró. Solo dependíamos de un negocio, que tenía con su mejor amigo, pero este lo traiciono e hizo un complot con la junta directiva, compraron sus acciones y su mejor amigo- Sarcasmo puro- Se quedó con su casa…

- Es horrible, nunca pensé que fuera así- Murmuró apenas audible.

- Mi madre se suicido, cuando papá perdió el último negocio, se colgó en su cuarto, creía que por su culpa había pasado todo esto y nos dejó una carta a mi y Seshomaru- Terminó su relato, con su voz cargada de amargura.

Kagome se acercó y lo abrazó suavemente, claro que en la extraña posición que se encontraban, no daba a entender que estaba haciendo. Estaba semi sentada sobre el peliblanco, aún así sintió como la respiración de él, volvió a ser normal, pero esta comenzó a alterarse y sonrojada lo miró.

- Con esas formas de consolar, te juró que no terminaríamos en nada bueno- Dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.

- ¬///¬ siempre pensando en lo mismo- Murmuró sonrojada.

- No es mi culpa, tú eres la que me provocas- Se disculpó riendo.

La pelinegra se puso como tomate, con el abrazo se había frotado con el peliblanco y este al parecer había reaccionado de otra forma,… se alejo de allí, intentando no voltearse, también lo deseaba, pero tenía mucho miedo, ya no tenía casi nadie en quien confiar y temía que luego de estar con él, Inuyasha podría alejarse de ella, cuando el contrato terminará y estaba segura que eso la dañaría fuertemente.

- No te preocupes, te esperaré, además ser el primero me suena perfecto- Dijo divertido entrando al baño a ducharse.

- O///O como sabía él muy bastardo, que soy virgen- Pensó para sí, sonrojándose más.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno al menos algo avanza, bueno para el próximo cof-cof veremos como van las cosas entre estos dos, ya se viene pronto el lemon, no desesperéis XD.

Próximo capítulo "Quédate a mi lado"

Espero 8 review, igual que en el capitulo pasado para actualizar, besitos a todos y gracias por leer!!!! Y no olviden sus Review n-n me hacen muy feliz.

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	7. Quédate a mi lado

Quédate a mi lado

Esa noche fue una de las más frías, un viento silencioso hacía crujir a los árboles, los cuales ululaban sus hojas al compás, no se veía nadie en los suburbios del lugar, pero el alto moreno no se intimido por eso, camino con paso decidido, agradeciendo que la gabardina lo protegiera de las bajas temperaturas. Botó el cigarrillo no lejos del lugar del encuentro y sacó el sobre sellado, lo agito un par de veces y llegó el dueño a reclamarlo.

- Aquí está todo- Dijo el moreno.

- Gracias, con esto ya todo estará bien- Celebraba el peliblanco.

- Ahí más… los padres de la mocosa están aquí, llegaron ayer- Gruño, al notar que no le quedaban más cigarros.

- No importa, yo me encargaré de eso- Afirmó con voz fría.

- Ja… ya quisiera verlos, se morirán de miedo- Ironizo levemente.

- No bromees con eso, todo se paga en esta vida, pero con ellos lo haré a mi manera- Hurgó en sus bolsillos, entregándole al hombre otro sobre- Tú pagó y algo extra-

- Mercy…- Murmuró perdiéndose en las sombras.

Inutaisho rompió el sello del sobre y tomó los papeles, los revisó rápidamente y sonrió satisfecho, estaba todo en orden, volvió tras sus pasos, pensando alguna idea que lo ayudará, incluso la invocación divina le ayudaría, no tardo mucho en que su mente formulará algo. Se detuvo en seco, apretando fuertemente el sobre, sonrió por lo bajo con una mueca, frunció el entrecejo y levantó la vista.

- Odio que me sigan a estás horas y odio más, si la persona que lo hace eres tú-

- Tenemos que hablar- Suplico Asato.

- Si tenemos que hacerlo… pero cuando todo terminé, hablaremos- Siguió su camino y añadió- Todo se paga en la vida-

Hotel The Milestone.

Kagome apenas sentía el agua caliente, estaba como ida, estaba sintiendo el peso de las cosas, y no eran tan livianas como cualquiera pensaría. Cerró el grifo, tomando una toalla y envolviéndolo en su cabello, salió con la bata puesta y se miró en el espejo, tenía la mirada algo opaca, se sentía extraña y sobretodo indefensa, como un animal que ha sido alejado de la manada.

- Kagome sino te apuras, voy a entrar por ti- Dijo Inuyasha tocando la puerta.

- Deja que me vista primero ¬¬- Gruño enojada.

- Llevas 1 hora, de verdad sino sales te sacaré yo, con ropa o sin ella- Amenazó su marido.

- Ya te gustaría eso- Murmuró roja.

Se colocó el vestido azul con tirantes y se sorprendió al ver que le quedaba algo suelto, abrocho el cinturón blanco, y se calzó los zapatos del mismo color, recogió su pelo en una coleta alta y se maquillo levemente. Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con el peliblanco apoyado en la pared, al verla bien, se acercó y la abrazó.

Tal vez fue algo instintivo, pero le devolvió el abrazo, como si fuera un madero en medio del mar y se quedó unos segundos así.

- Si sigues pensando en eso, te vas a hundir más- Le aconsejó.

- …. Si sé, pero no es fácil- Espetó ella.

La beso suavemente en los labios, la atrajo más hacia él con sus brazos y se quedó disfrutado de lo dulce que era la pelinegra, ya que esta tenía los ojos cerrados, besó la punta de su nariz y luego unió sus frentes, dejando que la cercanía la envolviera, tenía que salir de ese estado y se había jurado que él la sacaría.

- Vamos tengo hambre- Dijo Kagome.

- Yo también, pero con otra cosa me conformaría más- Comentó el peliblanco, abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¬///¬ porque todos los hombres piensan en lo mismo- Le preguntó Kagome.

- n-n yo no lo relacione con eso, me conformaría más con otro beso, pero si te me estás insinuando, yo no opondré resistencia- Se burlo sonriéndole.

- O///O yo no he dicho eso- Le gritó ruborizada.

- Ya te lo he dicho Kagome, mientras más tiempo pase, mis deseos crecerán, pero te juró que antes de terminar el mes, serás solo mía- Le dijo seriamente.

La pelinegra se volvió a sonrojar, eso se lo había dicho anoche, se dejo llevar por su marido, ya que este le había tomado la mano, realmente sentía algo por ella o era solo el deseo, tampoco sabía como se había enterado que ella… acaso la habían espiado o algo así. Inconcientemente cerró los ojos tratando de unir las piezas, pero un beso la despertó de su letargo.

- Pensé que estabas en la luna, amor- Ironizo el peliblanco.

Los demás que estaban en el ascensor rieron, ella solo maldijo por lo bajo, llevaron al noveno piso y desayunaron, Inuyasha tenía que cerrar un negocio y ella no quería acompañarlo, aún no estaba lista para presentarse como su esposa, el desayuno fue rápido, tanto así que se sorprendió cuando miró su reloj, marcaba las 8:45, era bastante temprano y algo nerviosa, notó que nadie aparte de ellos esperaba el elevador.

Entró a paso lento y se quedó pegada a la pared, tenían que subir 20 pisos y no había ni un alma a la vista.

- Estamos solos- Murmuró Inuyasha más para si que para ella.

Bajaron dos pisos y nadie subía, iba a decir algo y se encontró completamente pegada en la pared, el peliblanco la tenía acorralada, totalmente roja lo miró a la cara, que pensaba hacer, acaso se atrevería…

Suavemente unieron sus labios, le encantaba que la besará de esa forma, pero las cosas no terminarían en un solo beso, el peliblanco mordió levemente el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera lentamente su cuerpo, las manos del peliblanco bajaron suavemente por su espalda, Kagome sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo y este no disminuyó, con las suaves mordidas de Inuyasha ahora en su cuello. Gimió levemente y sus manos se entrelazaron en la espalda de su marido, el cual besaba sus hombros y se sintió más nerviosa, cuando vio como los tirantes se deslizaban y bajaba el cierre de su vestido, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de alejar ese extraño deseo que sentía, pero entonces el peliblanco se alejo de ella y asombrada lo miró a los ojos.

- Nani…- Iba a decir algo.

- Esta es mi pequeña venganza por lo de anoche- Le dijo sonriéndole burlonamente- Digamos que me sentía casi de la misma forma-

Riendo Inuyasha salió del ascensor, habían llegado al piso uno, ese maldito la había engañado, totalmente furiosa le lanzó su cartera, pero esta solo choco con la puerta ya cerrada del elevador, giró su mirada al espejo y gritó de espanto, su vestido estaba casi en su cintura, podía ver su ropa interior y rápidamente lo subió totalmente roja, intentó arreglar su aspecto, pero al parecer no serviría de mucho y salió a paso rápido del elevador.

- TE ODIO INUYASHA- Gritó cuando ya estaba en la habitación.

Sonrió divertido, mientras salía del Hotel, una sonrisa radiante cursaba sus labios, quería seguir jugando a esto hasta cansarse, pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando, tanteo con sus manos las llaves de su auto y sin dar una última mirada, subió a este y se perdió de vista. Un semáforo rojo detuvo su marcha, cuando el molesto celular comenzó a sonar, escuchándose la música de Nitlle Grasper por todo el automóvil.

- Hola Miroku- Dijo Inuyasha reconociendo la voz.

- n-n mmm voz feliz, manejando tranquilamente,…. ¬¬ ACASO ESTÁS CIEGO O QUE!!!!- Le gritó coléricamente.

- Porque…- Pregunto con cara de What?

- ¬¬ Kouga estaba afuera del Hotel, pasaste por el lado de él y no lo viste… uffff cómprate unos lentes quieres- Replicó enojado.

- No lo vi…- Dijo en voz baja- Que esta haciendo…-

- Y que se yo-

- ¬¬ me estas contando y no sabes nada-

- Yo solo te lo comentaba, no tengo agentes que los sigan sabes- Gruño en tono irónico.

- …..-

- En que estás pensando- Preguntó bostezando.

- En nada, te veo en el lugar acordado, tenemos que cerrar ese negocio ahora mismo-

Mansión Matsura.

Takeru caminaba tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa, lucía una vestimenta informal y se veía contento, hasta cierto punto, se detuvo un momento chequeando su aspecto, pero no duró mucho, un leve carraspeo lo sacó de su minuto de vanidad, volteó su rostro impasible y observó a la persona que esperaba encontrar.

- No que estabas haciendo algo útil- Preguntó el abogado.

- Lo hago, cuido mis intereses- Respondió Seshomaru.

- No vas a ver el negocio-

- Se que es bueno, solo me mantengo al margen-

- Tanto problema por la herencia, acaso saben que de todas maneras, tú quedarás a la cabeza de todo-

- No…- Frunció levemente su entrecejo y lo observo- No me dejaran la herencia, porque papá creo que soy Gay-

- Jajajajajaja tú gay Jajajajaja y yo soy fiel entonces- Rió divertido.

- ¬¬ Tampoco es para tanto- Replicó mirándolo fríamente.

- Ya… es que para que mentimos, anoche estuviste con esa periodista del canal BBC, para que no hablará de Inu y fue una semana larga, para que se callará-

- Mucho ejercicio- Dijo humildemente- Bueno me voy, tengo una cita y no voy a llegar tarde-

- El día que te enamores de nuevo, será un gran desafió- Rió por lo bajo.

- Perdóname, pero yo no creo en el amor- Le espetó el peliblanco- Ni en las lealtades…-

- Lo dices por Kagura- Preguntó Takeru.

- En especial por esa ramera-

Se retiró con paso rápido y Takeru frunció el entrecejo, el día que se enamorará de nuevo, no sería fácil, lo había pasado fatal con esa traición, no había sido esperado y menos quizás imaginable. Inuyasha sufría en silencio, mira que mostrarse así de duros y siendo tan vulnerables por dentro, ambos hermanos se parecían mucho, no mostraban todo lo que pensaban, pero si les afectaba, solo agradecía que Inuyasha si fuera abierto, de alguna forma terminaría mejor que Seshomaru, rió por lo bajo y chequeó su aspecto por última vez, esa noche sería muy larga.

Inuyasha volvió dos horas después, la habitación estaba igual que la mañana, solo le sorprendió ver algunos libros de Medicina sobre un escritorio y algunos apuntes. La pelinegra no se veía a la vista, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscarla, Kagome lo ignoró al pasar a su lado, lo cual si le causo algo de risa, seguía molesta con él.

- Sigues enojada- Preguntó sonriendo.

- ¬¬ Si, estoy muy enojada- Lo encaro.

- Si quieres podemos seguir ahora y ya se te quitará- Le susurro cerca de ella.

- . ALEJATE DE MI- Le gritó sonrojada.

- No decías lo mismo en el ascensor- Ironizo él.

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir- Espetó ella.

- Esta es la segunda vez Kagome, la tercera ya no tendrás tanta suerte- Dijo cuando la pelinegra ya no estaba.

1 semana después.

Extrañamente para el peliblanco, la familia de Kagome no se había aparecido ni Kouga, desconfió de sus fuentes y más molesto que antes, empezó a dudar de todo, incluso de su misma sombra.

Bajaron del auto tranquilamente, no habían tenido casi ningún acercamiento, la pelinegra se había encargado de eso, pero ese día los habían invitado a quedarse unos días en la casa de su padre, Inutaisho estaba tan dichoso que hubieran aceptado, que le había prometido no molestarlos por nada.

- Hola Kagome- Saludo Yura, luciendo un vestido rojo cortó liso.

- Hola pequeña- Le respondió Kagome, correspondiendo el abrazó.

Luego de los saludo de rigor, Kagome volvió a ver el cuadro que tiempo atrás la había inquietado, seguía más sucio que la última vez, es como si fuera el único rincón de la casa que no se limpiará, pero no le dio importancia. Salieron al patio y ya en la piscina, empezaron los preparativos del almuerzo, Kagome miró de reojo a su marido y casi rió, seguía enojado porque lo ignoraba olímpicamente, pero ya lo había perdonado después de todo, ella no había opuesta resistencia.

- Sabes me gustaría saber que hay más allá-

- Es un gran terreno, muchos árboles y un pequeño lugar con animales, quieres ir- Preguntó extrañado.

- Si, me gustaría-

Casi todos sonrieron al ver que la joven pareja se perdía, Inutaisho había sospechado que las cosas no iban bien, no sabía la historia completa, aún creía que este matrimonio había surgido por una extraña atracción e ignoraba realmente lo relacionado con él contrato, pero estaba satisfecho.

- Deja de sonreír de esa forma, me das escalofríos- Dijo Seshomaru.

- n-n estoy tan feliz, lo mejor será cuando llegue nuestro invitado, será un gran negocio-

- Negocios, pensé que era reunión de familia- Rezongó Takeru, tomando sol.

- Negocios son negocios, además será agradable, es joven y de seguro se llevan bien con él-

- Si tú lo dices- Gruño Seshomaru, su padre pensaba que la gente joven tenía alrededor de 50 años.

- Más ancianos no- Rió Yura.

- ¬¬ como que ancianos, estoy en la plenitud de mi vida- Espetó el abogado.

- Para mi, eres un anciano!!!-

- ¬¬ Mejor ancianos, que más niños como ustedes- Gruño Seshomaru.

Lo que no contaba es que Takeru lo empujará por la espalda a la piscina, ese día conocieron al monstruo que se escondía en el interior del frío Seshomaru.

Inuyasha seguía enojado, no le gustaba que lo ignorarán y menos completamente, pero Kagome no se daba por aludida, miraba los alrededores, totalmente encantada y vio a lo lejos el establos, habían por lo menos unos 8 caballos y se acercó a verlos.

- Sabes Inuyasha, yo quiero pedirte perdón- Empezó la pelinegra- Siento haberte ignorado toda una semana-

- Y que harías para recompensarme- Preguntó con voz suave.

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco parpadeo un par de veces o había escuchado bien, la pelinegra rió por lo bajo y se acercó, estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa, que no había visto antes, la besó como deseaba hace ese largo tiempo, le parecía eterno y se sorprendió, al ver que su esposa no se oponía para nada. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y volvieron a probarse, podrían seguir así por siempre y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la pelinegra en su espalda, tratando de seguir unido a él, al separarse la miró algo extrañado.

- Vaya casi me matas del susto- Rió él.

- ¬//¬ pues entonces, ya no te digo lo que pensaba decirte- Dijo dándole la espalda.

Sintió los brazos del peliblanco abrazarla por la espalda, se sentía tan cálido, protegida y sobretodo querida, sintió el calido aliento del peliblanco recorrer su cuello y sintió que sus fuerzas la dejaban por un instante, suspiró resignada, tenía todos los síntomas que le aseguraban que ella… estaba… enamorada. Al principio se negó a todo eso, repitiéndose que estaba confundida, pero una larga semana reflexiva, solo incrementaron sus deseos de tenerlo cerca.

- Y que querías decirme- Preguntó el peliblanco.

- Yo…-

Se soltó del abrazo y lo miró, tenía que ser valiente, se mordió el labio nerviosa, porque nunca antes había sentido mariposas en el estomago con Kouga, porque nunca le había costado decirle que lo quería, acaso de verdad alguna vez lo había querido, como algo más que amigos, el peliblanco la miraba expectante y antes que le dijera algo, la pelinegra suspiró y enfrentó a esa hermosa mirada.

- Yo….- Se dio valor mentalmente- … Estoy enamorada de ti…-

- Lo sé-

- ¬///¬ yo dándome valor y tú diciéndome eso-

- Kagome, Kagome… yo también estoy enamorado de ti, pero ahora me siento mejor, ya que me lo has dicho-

- n//n supongo que tienes razón-

- Además ahora, ya no te alejarás más de mí-

Kagome solo asintió y se dejó llevar, los brazos de su marido la envolvieron y rió por lo bajo, cuando se encontró literalmente pegada al árbol, el beso era mucho más apasionado que los de antes, al separarse notó que su respiración estaba muy agitada, se pegó al cuerpo del peliblanco y gimió bajito, no quería que nadie los viera de esa forma, aún roja comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su marido, el cual estaba acariciando sus muslos y no pudo evitar mirarlo, compartiendo otro beso llenó de pasión.

- Y este es nuestro pequeño rancho- Explicó Inutaisho a su visita.

Pero ambos no lo escucharon, estaban demasiado concentrados el uno del otro, las manos del peliblanco, se encontraron con la atadura de la remera de su esposa, la soltó suavemente y la pelinegra rió por lo bajo, ambos estaban impacientes, la camisa ya no estaba y asombrada vio el torso desnudo de su marido, iban a continuar cuando…

- O.O cof-cof- Interrumpió Inutaisho, sonriéndoles levemente.

Kagome casi se muere allí de la vergüenza, en especial cuando notó que no tenía su remera y el cierre de la falda abierta, se quedaron muy quietos y escucharon la risa del jefe de la familia, al parecer era lo más divertido que había visto, pero ambos se sonrojaron y recogieron su ropa, no se atrevía ni siquiera a dirigirle una mirada.

- Lo siento, estaba ocupado el lugar- Explicó Inutaisho retrocediendo.

- No importa, el lugar es bonito- Dijo un joven.

- Disculpe, pero podemos volver con los demás, ya que es hora de almorzar- Recalco lo último.

- O////O Que vergüenza- Dijo Kagome.

- …. Está ya es como la segunda vez que nos pasa- Dijo Inuyasha colocándose la camisa.

- Nunca más en un lugar así- Dijo toda roja.

- Pues claro, pero en un lugar solo para nosotros dos si-

- Ehhh… -

Lo miró roja y se coloco la remera, ambos se arreglaron un poco el aspecto y agradecieron el silencio de Inutaisho, al parecer no había mencionado eso a nadie, se sentaron juntos en una banca esperando la vuelta del invitado y la del anfitrión, cuando ya estaban todos, creyó que ya era el momento de presentar a su visita. La pelinegra tenía su vista en el piso, como si fuera de lo más interesante, pero entonces el leve apretón de manos por parte de Inuyasha, se volvió algo más fuerte y levantó la vista.

- Pasa algo- Preguntó curiosa.

- Tenemos una mala visita- Explicó.

- U.U no quiero más problemas- Dijo apenas audible.

- Entonces vamonos-

- ¬¬ Tú papá nos invitó, al menos disimula- Le espetó.

- Estaríamos mejor en otras cosas- La miró lleno de deseo.

- U//U será un largo día…-

- Pues este invitado es alguien especial, vamos a cerrar un negocio con él, por eso lo he invitado, no quiero problemas ¬¬- Mirada a sus hijos.

- ….- Naraku puso su mirada más fiera.

- Como digas- Dijo Seshomaru ignorándolo.

- Wuauu es Kouga Mouri, yo lo he visto en televisión- Dijo Yura sonrojándose.

- Pues si, se va a quedar hasta mañana con nosotros, vamos a cerrar un buen negocio- Sonrió satisfecho Inutaisho.

Kagome se puso totalmente pálida, le dirigió una mirada rápida a su ex novio y el que supuestamente, ahora se podría llamar "amante", al menos ninguno intentó un acercamiento, mientras duró el almuerzo, no se dirigieron la palabra y se mostraron distantes, como si fueran dos desconocidos y nunca antes se hubieran visto.

Llegada la noche, la pelinegra agradeció que su marido, no la hubiera dejado ni un instante sola, ahora que ambos sabían lo que sentían… las cosas comenzaban a complicarse…

- Kagome tenemos que hablar-

- Lo sé- Respondió sin más.

Se quedaron en el balcón que estaba frente al salón, corría una suave brisa y se mantuvo callada, acaso se podía salvar algo que realmente nunca estuvo bien, tal vez podrían seguir siendo amigos, pero lo aceptaría… además estaba el hijo de Kikyo, que aunque fuera su sobrino, no dejaba de ser el hijo de su ex…

- Ya sabes lo de Kikyo- Preguntó él.

- Si…- Dijo asintiendo levemente.

- No voy a excusarme, porque no recuerdo que ocurrió- Explicó Kouga- solo quiero decirte que… Te amo y… siento mucho que pasará esto-

- Kouga no es tú culpa... Kikyo es una perra- Dijo sonriéndole.

- No estás enojada- Preguntó asombrado.

- Al principio si, no sabía que había pasado, pero Inuyasha…- Gruñido por parte de Kouga- Me explicó lo que paso y de verdad no me importa-

- … desde cuando se llevan tan bien- Tono sarcástico.

- Ha pasado mucho, pero las cosas aún siguen en el margen- Lo tranquilizo ella.

- Kagome…- Le tomó la mano- Quiero pedirte algo, de ti depende que esto siga-

- Bien…-

- Quédate a mi lado, te amo y no me importa nada más-

- Yo… no puedo seguir contigo- Dijo suavemente- No puedo explicártelo, porque es algo que ni yo misma entiendo-

- Tienes todo el resto del mes para pensarlo Kagome, cuando te des cuenta de todas las mentiras que hay, sabrás que elegir-

- Hay más mentiras y lo sé, pero no me importa- Mascullo.

- Son peores que las que sabes, te esperaré porque sé que volverás conmigo- Acotó seguro.

No le respondió, su mente estaba enmarañada con ideas, que cosas más quedaban por decirse, no podría a ver más o si. Entonces sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los de ella, pero no los aparto, lentamente se alejó y lo miró por última vez.

- Yo estoy enamorada de él, perdóname Kouga-

El día siguiente fue muy tenso para ambos, Inuyasha parecía disfrutar besarla en público, aunque a ella no le molestaba realmente, sabía que lo hacía para disgustar a Kouga y más de una vez, notó que ambos se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio, suspiró por lo bajo y agradeció que a lo largo de la tarde, las cosas se fueran relajando con la firma del contrató. Esa noche celebraron por el nuevo negocio y siguió su mente preguntándose, que otras cosas quedaban por saberse de esa gran mentira.

La llegada al Hotel, el tercer día fue buena para ella, estaba agotada y necesitaban algo de tiempo solos, las cosas estaban demasiado bien y con una sonrisa, recordó el suave beso que se habían dado en el ascensor y cuando habían bajado de él, porque todo ahora sonaba perfecto y eso le preocupa mucho más. Dejó su maleta a un lado y se acostó de espaldas a la cama, había extrañado su momentáneo hogar.

El timbre resonó en la habitación e Inuyasha que estaba revisando su ropa, abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a dos personas que lograron sobresaltarla.

- Hija mía- Sollozo Melisa arrojándose a sus brazos.

- Ya todo pasó, ya no tienes que seguir con él- Explicó Asato.

- De que hablan- Preguntó confusa.

- Ese matrimonio no es real- Replicó su madre riendo- Fue solo por el civil…

- Y eso que tiene que ver- Preguntó aún con dudas.

- El contrato se anula, puedes venirte con nosotros, ya no tienes que quedarte- Su madre sonreía radiantemente.

- Es eso verdad- Miró a Inuyasha.

- Me temo que si, no creí justo que tuvieras que casarte obligada conmigo por la iglesia, cuando siempre habías idealizado ese momento-

- ¬¬ MALDITO BASTARDO!!!! PASAMOS LAS PEORES DOS SEMANAS DE NUESTRAS VIDAS- Gritó Melisa- Ahora si que hemos ganado, vamos Kagome toma tus cosas y vamonos-

- Apresúrate, nuestro vuelo parte en tres horas-

- Yo no voy a ir-

- No seas tonta, ya no hay contrato, eres libre, bueno separarse por el civil, es muy fácil- Rió encantada su madre.

- No mamá, yo no me voy a ir con ustedes, voy a quedarme- Les dijo mirándolos fijamente.

- Deja de bromear Kagome, esto no es divertido-

- Porque te quieres quedar hija- Se atrevió a preguntar Asato con miedo.

- Ya es tarde para esto no creen- Los miró fríamente- No quiero seguir con ustedes, no mientras no sepa todas las cosas que me ocultan y… por último, yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha y no voy a dejarlo- Dijo ante la mirada atónita de sus padres.

- Dios mió…- Fue todo lo que dijo su madre, antes de desmayarse.

- Vaya esto fue peor de lo que esperaba- Dijo Inuyasha, ayudando a levantar a su suegra.

CONTINUARÁ

Tan-tan…. Cri-cri… lo siento, he tenido problemas familiares y mucho que estudiar, quise actualizar antes, pero no he podido… Perdónenme… ojitos llenos de lágrimas…

Bueno de todas maneras, me ha gustado el capítulo, se ve algo para mayores XD, pero no ha sido tanto, el siguiente capítulo "Fragmentos de la verdad", y después de ese… cof-cof bueno ya se imaginan que vendrá el… Lemon!!!! XDDD

Gracias a todos, cuando vi los Review, casi llore de la emoción!!!, pues les juró que si llegó a 12 review, actualizo el miércoles, les doy mi palabra y sino llegó a esa cantidad de review XD, pues actualizaré el sábado como siempre, gracias por su paciencia y ánimo!!!

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	8. Fragmentos de la verdad

Fragmentos de la verdad

El silencio rondaba la habitación, Melisa aún no se reponía, por más que trataron que despertará, esta no cedía al extraño sueño que la envolvía. Asato ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra, se sentía descolocado, como si estuviera con personas desconocidas, su hija al parecer ya no los idealizaba, al contrario, había dolor y resentimientos, no dijo una palabra, en especial, porque sabía que Kikyo también había contribuido a llegar al fin de la familia feliz, si es que alguna vez habían sido verdaderamente felices.

- No tienes que preocuparte, mi madre esta algo débil, de seguro no ha estado comiendo bien- Medito Kagome.

- Digamos que se siente culpable con todo esto- Añadió su padre en tono bajo.

- Ya no importa o si, más mentiras en mi vida no me matarán- Contestó su hija.

- Creo que lo mejor será que los deje solos- Acotó Inuyasha.

Nadie objeto la idea, no le gustaba pensar que al fin conversarían de todo, pero de alguna forma esa familia debía salvar lo único que les quedaba, se levantó del asiento en silencio y vio a su esposa, tan callada como el día del viaje, se acercó sigilosamente a su lado y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- ¬///¬ no vez que estaba pensando algo-

- Y desde cuando que no puedes pensar con un beso- Enarcó su ceja.

- U//U es que olvide que había pensado-

- Que seas baka, no es culpa mía-

- ¬¬ REPITE ESO INUYASHA- Gritó Kagome.

- Jajajaja así me gustas más, con toda tú energía- Rió su marido.

El sonrojó de la pelinegra fue suficiente, Asato observaba todo en silencio, es verdad que se veían bien juntos, pero nunca había pensado que esto llegaría a algo mayor… Melisa abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de su marido y con la ayuda de su hija, pudieron sentarla. Lucía pálida y nerviosa, miró a ambos lados y al no ver a su cuñado, se sintió más seguro y con ánimo, no quería ver más ese despreciable rostro, después de todo, él era el culpable de sus desgracias.

- Kami-sama he tenido un sueño horrible- Comentó su madre- Soñaba que querías quedarte con tú marido- Rió nerviosa.

- Etto… no es un sueño, en realidad quiero quedarme- Murmuro su hija.

- Porque-

- Estoy enamorada de él, ¬¬ no recuerdas lo que dije- Refunfuño incrédula.

- Pensé que era una pesadilla y cuando vi a Kikyo, me lo confirmó-

- Eso no lo discutiré- Acotó Asato.

Kagome rió y ambos la observaron, desde que habían llegado que no les había dedicado ni una sonrisa, pero suspiraron tranquilos, al menos las cosas no estaban perdidas totalmente. Volvieron a mirarse las caras y el ambiente se suavizo un poco, al menos la tensión del primer encuentro estaba quedando atrás, no dijeron nada y intentaron mantener el silencio, ordenando los pensamientos de todos…

- Bueno me voy, los veo en un rato- Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¬¬ y ojala no vuelvas- Susurró su suegra.

- U.U con estos suegros, mejor hubieras sido huérfana- Ironizo el peliblanco.

- ¬¬ oye que son mis padres y los respetas- Recalcó su esposa.

- Está bien- Se encogió de hombros.

Kagome se le acercó, para literalmente echarlo rápidamente de allí, su madre podría lograr hacer arder Troya por segunda vez, pero el peliblanco seguía tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Inuyasha la agarro de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si, sonrió divertido, ante el rostro rojo de su esposa, la cual estaba a punto de gritarle algo, pero no la dejó…

- Quiero que salgamos esta noche- Acotó el peliblanco- Tengo algo especial para ti-

- En serio- Dijo emocionada la pelinegra- n//n un segundo, te me estas insinuando para una noche completa-

- Eso mismo y esta vez tiraré la llave del cuarto lejos, con tal que nadie nos interrumpa- Le ronroneo cerca de su oído.

- U//U… de cuerdo- Asintió Kagome.

Le sonrió dulcemente y la beso, ambos cuerpos se pegaron como hace mucho lo deseaban, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, saboreándose el uno al otro, las manos del peliblanco bajaron por su cintura, el poco autocontrol de la pelinegra se estaba yendo, la estaba provocando, inútilmente se acordó que sus padres estaban en la otra habitación, trato de alejarlo, pero este parecía disfrutarlo más de esa forma, sabía que al peliblanco le gustaría molestar a sus padres con esa situación. Lentamente dejo de luchar, acariciando las hebras del cabello de su marido, amaba sentirlo cerca, pero si seguían así…

- ¬¬ oye eso fue mata pasiones- Gritaba el peliblanco, afuera de la habitación.

- n-n digamos que nos veremos en la noche, adiós- Kagome apagó el comunicador y se alejó.

Mansión Matsura.

Seshomaru se mostraba satisfecho, el periódico no mostraba los extraños acontecimientos, al menos todo había valido la pena, rememoró sutilmente a la editora del periódico y rió por la bajo, no había sido fácil convencerla, pero esa larga semana si había dado frutos. Inutaisho se acercó a la mesa, tenía que hablar algo importante con su hijo, carraspeo repetidas veces, hasta que su hijo lo notó, pero de todas formas lo ignoró, tomó el otro periódico de la mesa y con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- Ahora que tengo toda tú atención, podemos hablar- Comentó feliz Inutaisho.

- ¬¬ con hablar de una vez, te hubieras ahorrado el golpe- Se estaba sobando su chichón.

- Hijo estoy preocupado por ti, eres el único que no se ha casado y si sigues así, voy a terminar creyendo los rumores…- Exclamó asustado.

- Mmmm-

- A decir verdad, no esperaba que me ocurriera algo así, pero no te he visto con ninguna mujer últimamente y de verdad, me estas asustando-

- Crees que soy Gay- Gruño divertido.

- No digas eso, no me importa si eres… Diferente, pero al menos podrías disimularlo- Rogó su padre.

- Papá no soy gay, ¬¬ de donde sacaste esa estúpida idea-

- Es que tienes una linda cara y rasgos femeninos, que quieres que piense sino tienes novia- Se defendió su padre.

- Rasgos femeninos…- Se sonrojó fuertemente- ¬¬ ACASO CREES QUE TENGO PINTA DE GAY!!!!- Le gritó furioso.

- No es tan malo, me he informado del tema y de verdad los tabúes ya no son tan grandes-

- O.O Informar- Preguntó atónito- Es broma verdad…- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Pues no!!!-

- Bien papá, creo que tenemos que hablar largamente- Dijo Seshomaru, dejando el periódico de lado.

- Está bien, pero no quiero detalles- Se adelantó Inutaisho.

- O//O… ¬//¬ jamás te daría detalles de mi vida sexual- Se escandalizo el peliblanco totalmente rojo.

El mayor de los hermanos Matsura, apenas escucho la estúpida conversación de su padre, que habían tenido horas atrás, el tiempo se le acababa y el sábado definirían finalmente la repartición de la herencia, paso su mano por su cabello, intentando dejar esos pensamientos, pero la idea volvía a su mente a cada instante, paseó vagamente por el cementerio, mirando de soslayo algunas criptas.

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, su madre descansaba en paz en ese lugar, estaba con su familia, se arrodillo lentamente y dijo una pequeña plegaria, escucho pasos no lejos de allí y vio a su hermano menor, iba por el camino opuesto, su curiosidad fue mayor, dejando las rosas rojas y los claveles en un florero, apresuro el paso.

- Sabes mamá, en estos momentos me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo- Susurró Inuyasha, mirando la tumba- Han pasado más de 17 años…-

Dejó las flores, cerca de la estatua de ángel que adornaba la tumba, no esperaba que nadie lo siguiera, sabía que Kagome no conocía el lugar y tampoco aún tendría que saberlo, se quedó unos instantes callado y dejó una carta sellada, desde que era pequeño, su padre le había dicho, que esa era la forma que llegarán sus palabras, cerró sus ojos un par de segundos, disfrutando la brisa, como si fuera una caricia lejana.

- Las cosas van bien, todo como lo había planeado…- Dijo suavemente- Bueno no todo… había pensado que todo terminaría antes, pero he caído en mi propio juego- Rió unos instantes- Te amo mamá, espero que me estés escuchando- Exclamó mirando el cielo.

Luego se fue a la tumba de su abuelo, Naraku quien seguía oculto tras el árbol, fumó un segundo cigarrillo, la nicotina hacía borrar las cursilerías de su hermano, al final las cartas estaban en la mesa y el, irónicamente no tenía ningún as bajo la manga. Al ver que se alejaba Inuyasha, miró la tumba de su madrastra, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Una nueva brisa azoto el lugar, cuando ya iba a regresar, 5 cartas cayeron a sus pies y reconoció la letra de Inuyasha en estas, no le dio importancia, pero algo curioso leyó que decía una de ellas… Un par de líneas y una sonrisa cínica curso sus labios, ya lo tenía en sus manos.

- Quien diría que cuando se suicido tú madre, le harías semejante promesa…-

Hotel The Milestone

Era el cuarto café de la tarde y ni aún así la comprendían, los dulces ya no hacían su efecto, era como si todo fuera agrio, Asato dejó su pastel de fresa y observó a su mujer, estaba tan pálida como una muerta, incluso se asustó cuando lo miró, ni el maquillaje camuflaba su rostro sin expresión. Su hija trataba de explicarles, de la mejor manera, que todo estaba bien y que era feliz, aunque su madre le replicará, una y otra vez que eso era imposible.

- NO LO ACEPTO- Gritó Melisa por cuarta vez- ¬¬ te engatuso, nos robo todo, no lo entiendes-

- Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees- Refunfuño Kagome.

- Quizás las cosas si puedan salir bien- Acotó Asato, ante la mirada fiera de su esposa- Además, si algo sale mal, tú misma lo dijiste, es fácil separarse por el civil- Opinó ya más calmado.

- AHHHHH!!!!!!! NADIE ME ENTIENDE O QUE- Volvió a gritar su madre.

- Como esta Sota- Preguntó la pelinegra, cambiando de tema.

- Bien, sus notas han sido buenas y eso me recuerda, que has pasado el examen final y tienes que ir a tú graduación-

- Lo sé, pero faltan dos meses para eso, al menos ya tendré oficialmente el título, ahora me falta un postgrado- Afirmó contenta.

- Kikyo…- Mirada fiera de ambas- se ha ido de la casa, quería casarse con Kouga, pero este se ha negado a todo… y yo tengo mis dudas también, ya no sé que pensar- Comentó su padre.

- Por mi que esa haga lo que quiera, solo lo siento por el bebé- Se lamentó sinceramente.

- Entonces si todo esta bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos- Gruño Melisa- ver a ese….- Se calla unos instantes- ese esposo tuyo, me pone enferma y sobretodo muy furiosa, apuesto a que esta disfrutando todo esto-

Kagome no lo afirmó, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba lejos de la realidad, el peliblanco sabía que había ganado en esta guerra, no le había sido fácil, pero hábilmente había logrado ser el ganador, aunque aún se preguntaba como es que se había enamorado de ella, se quedó unos instantes meditando, era cierto que la había investigado y todo, pero en tan poco tiempo, acaso realmente el amor era así de caprichoso.

- ¬¬ me voy- Carraspeó su madre- Te veremos en la graduación y más te vale que te aparezcas, porque sino lo haces vendré a buscarte, aunque tenga que contratar a unos secuestradores- La amenazo.

- Mejor la obedeces, que sino…- Le aconsejo su padre- Cuando se casen por la iglesia, nos avisas-

- COMO QUE CASARSE POR LA IGLESIA- Rugió Melisa fuera de si.

La puerta se cerró y aún así, podía escuchar la voz de su madre, la cual al parecer estaba más que colérica, suspiró más tranquila, siempre había pensado que en ese momento, la iban a degollar, secuestrar o incluso raptarla a la fuerza.

- Pero que tonta- Rió divertida.

Inuyasha volvió en un rato, miró de reojo el lugar, como si esperará que le dispararan en cualquier momento, revisó un par de cosas, al menos todo se veía normal, dejó su billetera en la mesa y la tarjeta, bostezó algo desganado y tomó su celular, no sabia que había sido de Miroku, iba a llamarlo para enterarse de las novedades, cuando su celular empezó a sonar, creyó que era su amigo, pero…

- Papá ¬¬ nos fuimos hoy y ya estás llamando- Gruño enojado.

- Hoy nos reuniremos en familia, tenemos que celebrar- Comentó feliz Inutaisho.

- Celebrar que- Enarcó su ceja.

- Que tú hermano no es gay- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

El peliblanco casi se va de espaldas, escuchaba la extraña explicación de su padre, contándolo como Seshomaru le había contado todo, tuvo que aguantarse la risa, ya se imaginaba las cosas que le había preguntado su padre. Inutaisho le hablaba de los invitados y entonces recordó que le faltaba algo, aún escuchando la voz de su padre por el celular, buscó por el lugar rastros de su esposa. Entró como si nada al baño, viendo justo el instante en que la pelinegra salía de la tina, demás esta decir, que estaba completamente desnuda…

- PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!- Gritó Kagome metiéndose de vuelta al agua.

- O///O-

- ¬///¬ piensas quedarte o que- Le dijo desde su lugar.

- Hijo quien gritó- Preguntó su padre.

- Kagome, creo que vio una araña- Comentó tranquilo, sin moverse de su lugar.

- U//U una araña muy molesta, podría decirse-

El peliblanco estaba disfrutando de los escasos metros, que lo separaban de Kagome, la cual al parecer no saldría del agua en su presencia, pero el no tenía la intención de irse, la observó con una mirada de deseo, que hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojará y que pensará la forma de escaparse, se acercó unos pasos más, lo suficiente como para que no lo alcanzará con sus brazos, estaba seguro que podría estrangularlo.

- Quiero hablar con ella, porque no le pasas el teléfono- Dijo Inutaisho de repente.

- De acuerdo n//n- Se comenzó a acercar.

- O///O un paso más y te castro- Amenazó la pelinegra nerviosa.

Inuyasha le lanzó el teléfono con una sonrisa, que al principio no entendió, y entonces cuando tuvo que pararse para atrapar el celular, dejando expuesto todo lo que el peliblanco quería ver, entendió lo que había planeado su marido. Estaba hablando con su suegro y miró en el piso mojado a Inuyasha, el cual seguía inconciente, eso le pasaba por Baka, además la había visto desnuda, lo miró enojada y pasó cerca de él, llevaba la bata puesta y escuchó atentamente a su suegro.

- ¬¬ oye que no era necesario pegarme- Gruño Inuyasha, saliendo luego de un rato del baño.

- Te lo merecías, además te aprovechaste de mí- Le dijo Kagome, lanzándole el celular.

- Jajajajaja es que la curiosidad me mataba-

- ¬///¬ y que bueno que ya se te pasó-

- Al contrario, ahora me dan más ganas de verte de nuevo así, además esa bata es fácil de sacar- Le susurro cerca del oído.

- Es cierto, es fácil de sacar- Le siguió el juego.

- Entonces esta noche, la aprovecharemos al máximo-

- Después de la fiesta de tú padre, he aceptado la invitación-

Su marido la miró molesto y no le dirigió la palabra el resto de la tarde, cuando ya faltaba poco para que salieran, se colocó el vestido lila, tratando de que el velo no se trasluciera mucho, cuando el peliblanco salió con su esmoquin negro, le sonrió sonrojada, le gustaba lo bien que se veía y al parecer era reciproco, Inuyasha la miró largamente y cuando se coloca los zapatos de tacón, sintió como esos brazos, la abrazaban por la espalda.

- Disculpa por lo de la tarde- Dijo él.

- No importa, además no creó que podamos seguir así-

- Tienes razón, me tienes loco con esto- Le susurró al oído.

- Pues luego de la fiesta, podríamos pasar un tiempo solos- Sonrojo total- Quiero ser tuya-

- … Yo también quiero ser tuyo Kagome- Le murmuró.

La cogió en brazos, tipo pareja de recién casados, dejándola suavemente en la cama, la pelinegra lo miró sorprendida, la besó de forma calmada, tumbándola suavemente bajó él, lamió su oreja, haciendo que Kagome gimiera por lo bajo, sus manos acariciaran lentamente el cuerpo de su esposa, deslizó suavemente los tirantes del delicado vestido, encontrándose con el sujetador negro. Volvió a besarla de forma posesiva, jugando un poco con su lengua, disfrutando de la dulzura propia de ella, no tardó mucho en bajar entre besos y morder delicadamente su cuello, haciéndola gemir bajito, mientras el peliblanco lograba casi terminar de bajar el vestido.

- Bip… deje su recado… DONDE MIERDA ESTAS INUYASHA, PAPÁ NO DEJA DE PREGUNTAR POR TI Y DEJA UN MOMENTO EL SEXO, TE NECESITAMOS AQUÍ, ESTA TODA LA PRENSA- Fue el mensaje en gritos de su hermano Seshomaru.

- …. Inuyasha tenemos que irnos-

- Pero si estamos bien- Le ronroneo en el oído.

- U//U lo sé, pero le prometí a tu padre que iríamos-

- El estará más feliz con esto- Le susurro, pasando sus manos cerca del sujetador.

- Vamos Inuyasha, tendremos toda la noche- Lo empujó suavemente y se puso de pie.

- … mas te vale- Gruño el peliblanco.

- Estoy bien así- Preguntó ella- No me dejaste ninguna marca, verdad-

- Claro que no, crees que soy una bestia o que-

Kagome solo rió por lo bajo y cuando la vio de cerca, casi se ríe él, tenía en la base del cuello y cerca del tirante del vestido, dos notorios chupones, la vio subirse el vestido y agradeció que no se mirará al espejo, sonrió por lo bajo cuando salieron del lugar, incluso tapó con su cuerpo parte del espejo del elevador, ya quería ver que cara pondrían todos.

En el auto, camino al lugar.

- Por suerte, la otra vez me hiciste un chupón en el cuello, que tuve que taparlo con maquillaje y no quiero que tú padre haga preguntas- Se sonrojó- Me basta con lo de la otra vez-

- … n-n no problem-

Llegaron cerca de las 9 de la noche, al parecer ya habían logrado echar a la prensa y parte de los invitados, Seshomaru estaba echo una furia, tanto así, que los saludo casi telepáticamente y con una sonrisa fría, avanzó de la mano de Inuyasha y notó que algunos volteaban a verla, pero sentía que no estaban necesariamente viéndola a la cara, se puso totalmente roja y pensó, que el vestido corto no había sido lo mejor, tal vez creían que era una descarada o algo así...

- Hola- Saludo Naraku sonriendo.

- Hola- Respondió el saludo Inuyasha.

- Tenemos que hablar- Soltó sin más.

- De acuerdo, estarás bien Kagome- Preguntó viendo irse a su hermano.

- Claro, que crees, que me voy a perder-

Le sonrió y la beso intensamente, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y abrazarla logrando mantenerla casi totalmente pegada a él, logrando llamar más la atención de los invitados, Kagome totalmente roja lo miró irse, de verdad que esa pasión estaba muy presente. Saludó a un par de personas, conocidas de su familia y casi salta de la impresión, cuando Kanna la pincho con el dedo, lucía un vestido celeste con vuelos.

- Hola, pensé que Inuyasha estaría contigo- Dijo Kanna.

- Tenía que hablar con alguien, esta todo bien, Seshomaru se veía fatal-

- Sipo, al parecer alguien llamó a la prensa y lo han visto con una periodista, en una acción no muy apropiada, así que ya tienen portada para mañana- Comentó ella, luego la observó fijamente.

- Es una lástima, al menos ya se fueron- Dijo algo más tranquila.

- Parece que las cosas van bien- Dijo Takeru acercándoseles, mirando a la pelinegra.

- Muy bien- Afirmó Kanna contenta.

- Porque- Preguntó confundida.

Los dos rieron y la pelinegra no consiguió sacarles palabra, de porque se reían, su marido no tardó en llegar, se veía pálido y muy preocupado, tanto así, que prefiero que salieran al balcón a hablar. La agarro de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, lo abrazó algo confundida y se quedaron así unos instantes, sintió como aspiraba suavemente su aroma y luego la besó en los labios.

- Estás bien- Preguntó nerviosa.

- Si, solo algo cansado- Mintió él.

- … si tú lo dices…- No estaba para nada convencida.

- Kagome, quiero pedirte algo, pero no se muy bien si sea el momento y el lugar adecuado-

La pelinegra se sonrojó completamente, si le pedía eso que pensaba,… pero como en un lugar lleno de gente, eso era algo muy privado, lo miró completamente avergonzada y recordó las situaciones en que los habían visto in fraganti, es que acaso pensaba solamente en eso, entendía que los hombres siempre pensaban en cosas así, pero nunca lo creyó tan firmemente como ahora. El peliblanco se acercó a ella, logró correrse un poco hacia atrás, pensando que sino lo evitaba, tendrían un gran espectáculo los invitados en el balcón, iba a decir algo, cuando quedó totalmente sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, vio que Inuyasha se arrodillaba y sacaba una pequeña cajita.

- Kagome yo… se que han pasado muchas cosas, pero te amo y quiero saber si te casarías conmigo- Preguntó mostrándole el anillo de oro con unos diamantes.

- Yo…- Estaba muy emocionada- Si quiero casarme contigo.

- BRAVO!!!! VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!!!!!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

- U.U que ni esto pueda ser privado- Suspiró Inuyasha.

Le coloco el anillo en el dedo a la pelinegra y luego por petición de todos, la besó dulcemente, recibieron los abrazos y felicitaciones correspondientes.

- Por fin, ahora si quiero nietos- Exclamó Inutaisho.

- Pensé que estaría molesto, al saber que solo estamos casados por el civil- Dijo Kagome.

- Bueno es que últimamente la gente ya no se casa por la iglesia- Explicó su suegro, abrazándola- Pero ustedes son mi orgullo-

Los invitados brindaron con champagne y al parecer la fiesta, terminó siendo para ellos, por su compromiso oficial. Miroku llegó algo tarde al lugar y se escabullo, buscando a su amigo, lo encontró bailando con Kagome y esbozo una sonrisa, pero no duró mucho, cuando se fijo en quien los observaba y de que manera. Seshomaru quien había logrado pasar desapercibido, gruñéndole a todo el que se le atravesará por el camino, terminó al lado del pelinegro.

- Y que tal van las cosas- Preguntó Miroku.

- Mal… incluso Kagura no deja de seguirme- Gruño por lo bajo.

- n-n es que con esa carita de perro rabioso, eres un imán de mujeres-

- U.U ahora tengo cara de perro… ¬¬ sabes ya tengo suficiente con mi padre, como para escuchar tus comentarios- Se fue.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y sacó su celular, marcó un número rápidamente, espero un rato mientras tomaba la llamada, no tardó mucho en escuchar una voz somnolienta, miró hacia todos lados y nuevamente se encontró con la mirada de Naraku, pero porque sonreía.

- Hola Miroku- Dijo Sango.

- Hola amor n-n, como estas-

- Bien y tú, me enteré que estás de celestina-

- Algo así, pero no te preocupes, además he cuidado bien a tu amiga-

- Lo sé, por eso te quiero- Le dijo con voz dulce.

- Yo también te quiero, oye porque no vienes a Londres, me encantaría ser tú guía turístico-

- Tengo que terminar un trabajo y puede ser que llegué por allá la próxima semana-

- n-n contaré los minutos para verte- Le dijo, mientras sonreía.

- Miroku necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Kagura nerviosa.

- U.U todo yo… Sango tengo que cortar, te llamó mañana, adiós amor- Le cortó y miró a la pelinegra- ¬¬ más vale que sea importante-

- Naraku tiene algo planeado contra Inuyasha, tiene unas cartas de él, no sé de adonde las sacó, pero parece que tienen algo importante-

- Y porque tendría que confiar en ti- Frunció el entrecejo.

- Si logró ayudarlos, tal vez Seshomaru me perdone…-

La música había parado unos instantes y aún seguía junto a Inuyasha, ambos parecían un par de enamorados y se sentía dichosa de que así fuera, miró su reloj inquieta, llevaban unas tres horas allí, levantó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Kouga, aparto de inmediato su vista de él, logrando que Inuyasha le murmurará algo al oído, lo miró toda roja y luego sonrió.

- Ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Inuyasha, tomándola de la mano- Esta vez no te me escaparás Kagome-

- Y quien dijo que quería escaparme- Le dijo sonriéndole.

CONTINUARÁ…

XDDD bueno cumplí, me ha costado escribir este capítulo, hasta yo estoy ansiosa escribiendo el Lemon, que claramente viene en el siguiente capítulo "Una larga noche".

Me sorprendí mucho cuando leí los Review, muchas gracias, he dado lo mejor de mi, para hacer el Lemon inolvidable, y ojala lo aprecien, cuando lo lean n-n.

Veamos pues unos 12 review, igual que la última vez y actualizo el sábado y sino XD (Ahora dudo en esta parte), pues actualizaría la próxima semana, digamos como el martes.

Muchos besitos a todos, prometo contestar pronto todos los review, pero estoy en periodo de exámenes y estoy algo escasa de tiempo…

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	9. Una larga noche

Una larga noche

Apago la linterna aún con el temblor latente, ni siquiera dejo que el miedo lo invadiera, miró de soslayo cada una de las criptas, casi leyendo entre sombras, no tardó en encontrar lo que necesitaba, con algo de nerviosismo, arrebato las cartas a la estatua en forma de ángel, una fuerte brisa, lo hizo perder el equilibrio, yéndose de bruces en el suelo de piedra. Se levantó de golpe, riendo nerviosamente y se hecho a correr, cuando ya las tumbas no se veían, agarro el comunicador.

- Ya tengo las otras cartas- Comunico nerviosamente.

- Déjalas mañana en la dirección que te di- Explicó Naraku.

- Bien, no necesita nada más- Preguntó curioso.

- No, con esto ya tengo todo listo- Cortó la comunicación.

El pelinaranjo miró ceñudo las cartas, algunas tenían una letra infantil y no se entendían bien, sinceramente no les encontraba un gran valor, pero si su jefe decía que lo tenían, aún con su escepticismo a tope, las guardo en la apretada pechera, salió aún con los guantes puestos y cuando ya la neblina lo cubría completamente, dejo cualquier evidencia que podría inculparlo, que se consumiera en un fuego lento, solo rogaba que no fuera algo que destruyera a alguien.

Miroku no pudo hacer nada, había presenciado el robo, aún cuando golpeó unos árboles tratando de llamar la atención, el ladrón solo venía con un objetivo, no sabía si realmente esas cartas tenían algo que valiera la pena, pero recordó que Kagura había dicho que si, hurgo en sus bolsillos, la dirección y asintió fríamente, profanar una tumba era lo peor, sobre todo si era la de la madre de su mejor amigo.

- Esto no es bueno- Murmuró, aún escondido entre sombras.

The hotel Milestone.

El viaje en auto no fue muy largo, Kagome se mostró pensativa y algo ausente, sabía que todo no estaba bien, el peliblanco no había querido decirle, el porque de su aptitud, no tardaron en llegar al Hotel y no le fue grato, que Inuyasha le pidiera que le esperará en la habitación, lo miró algo molesta y se fue caminando por las escaleras de emergencia, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos que le hablaran, al llegar al piso 12, ya sentía un pequeño dolor en el costado de su cintura.

- O.o juró que mañana empiezo a hacer ejercicio- Dijo en voz baja.

- Pero si podemos empezar ahora mismo- Le contestó Inuyasha.

La pelinegra no le dijo nada, aún le dolía el costado, no habían hablado nada y pensaba que las cosas surgirían así como así, cuando se fijo en él, este le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas, algo sonrojado. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y lo siguió en silencio, cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, el negó con la cabeza, pasaron por el largo pasillo, deteniéndose en dos habitaciones más allá que la de ellos. Aún confundida entró, al encender la luz, pudo ver los pétalos de rosa alrededor del lugar, unas copas y el champagne helado y encima de la cama otro enorme ramo de flores, se apresuró a verlo y decía "Te amo"

- Te dije que quería que estuviéramos solos esta noche, pensé que lo mejor era estar en otra habitación, sin que nos interrumpieran- Comentó él.

- Gracias n///n, de verdad todo esta muy bonito- Le dijo mirándolo sonrojada.

Inuyasha le sonrió complacido y la beso suavemente, la abrazó fuertemente, como si hace tiempo que no se hubieran visto, estar al fin completamente solos, sin que nadie pudiera entrar, interrumpirlos o decirles algo, todo era como un momento mágico, al fin podrían terminar de concretar su amor, uniéndose en lo más profundo, no puso resistencia, cuando la tomó en brazos, pero si se puso toda roja, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Delicadamente la dejó en la cama y nuevamente sintió algo de vergüenza, es cierto que ya la había visto desnuda, pero ella no a él, he aquí la injusticia.

- Quieres un poco de champagne- Preguntó él.

Asintió aún sonrojada, lo miró de reojo alejarse y de nuevo su vista se quedó fija en el cuerpo de él, tenía mucho calor, tanto así que se había sacado su pequeña chaqueta, su cara ardía, cuando tomó la copa de champagne y sorbió algo de su contenido, al sentir el suave líquido helado, se la bebió algo rápido para diversión de su marido, era como si estuviera muerta de sed.

- ¬//¬ oye no te rías de mi- Le reclamo.

- Es que te vez tan linda así, que me encantará convertirte en una pecadora- Le susurró mirándola con lujuria.

El sonrojo total de ella, le basto como respuesta, estaba sentada en la cama y se puso de pie, acercándose al peliblanco, se pegó a él lo suficiente como para sentir, que también alguien si tenía calor, lo miró a los ojos y acepto gustosa esos labios, no le negó la entrada abriendo gustosa su boca, sintiendo la suave invasión de la lengua de él, una sensación muy caliente la empezó a recorrer, lo deseaba mucho y apenas podía contenerse.

Luego del beso, vio esos dorados ojos mirarla fijamente, desabrocho la camisa de él, logrando ver otra vez esos abdominales bien marcados, dejando su nerviosismo de lado, lo acarició suavemente, su palma estaba helada y ese cuerpo ardía, no tardó mucho en estar tumbada suavemente en la cama.

- Te amo Kagome- Le dijo cerca de su oído.

El aliento cálido cerca de su oreja la hizo sentirse deseosa, no podrían seguir así y al parecer era lo mismo que pensaba su esposo, el vestido se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo, hasta perderse de vista, cerró sus ojos unos instantes, había sentido algo de frío, pero no fue por mucho, cuando sintió el cuerpo del peliblanco sobre el de ella. Su respiración agitada, sus cabellos esparramados en la cama, los temblores de nerviosismo de antes, Inuyasha sonrió para si, era perfecta para él. Kagome abrió sus ojos al sentir la lengua de él, recorrer su cuello, no pudo evitar gemir bajito, se sentía extraña.

Los labios volvieron a buscar los suyos y esta vez si pudo dejar de sentir timidez, el broche de su sujetador, fue soltado con maestría, algo perturbada, vio como este era lanzado lejos de allí, la mirada llena de deseo, no terminó solo en eso, un beso fugaz le dio a entender, que no estaban lejos de cumplir, lo que ambos deseaban.

La lengua comenzó a bajar, dejando un leve camino de saliva, terminando en su pecho que acarició y luego que comenzó a lamer, la pelinegra volvió a gemir, la magistral lengua recorría todo su pecho derecho, como si fuera un exquisito manjar, su respiración seguía agitada, y sintió arquearse de placer cuando pasó a su pecho derecho, la extraña sensación que la inundaba, apenas la hacía pensar.

Sus pezones estaban endurecidos y quería más, como pudo logro desabrochar el pantalón del peliblanco, el cual se lo sacó sin dudarlo, sus instintos primitivos lo estaban invadiendo, tenía una necesidad urgente de… no tardó en deshacerse del último estorbo de ropa, bajándolo lentamente y delicadamente con sus labios, Kagome se mostró muy avergonzada, estaba completamente desnuda, dándose valor, se quedó arriba de Inuyasha, el cual la miró algo sorprendido.

Beso su cuello, dejándole un chupón cerca de su cuello, eso era su venganza por lo de su segundo encuentro, no estaba segura que hacer, pero al ver que el peliblanco la miraba expectante, comenzó a moverse sobre él, la fricción de sus cuerpos, su rostro sonrojado y leves suspiros, no hicieron esperar mucho al peliblanco, logrando que despertará cierta parte, la pelinegra rió por lo bajo, cuando logró posicionarla de nuevo bajo él.

- Porque siempre quieren quedar arriba- Preguntó Kagome entre risas.

- Quiero ver tú rostro llegando al éxtasis- Le dijo mirándola con deseo.

- O//O…-

- Además hoy mando yo-

Kagome le iba a replicar eso, pero sus labios fueron callados por los de él, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y en poco tiempo, volvió a sentir las extrañas sensaciones de antes, ante sus ojos su marido estaba completamente desnudo. Lo miró algo avergonzada, es cierto que nunca lo había echo con nadie, pero tampoco pensó que los hombres en vivo y en directo, con esa mirada de deseo y un poco de sudor, lucieran tan sexy de esa forma, su mente se empezó a llenar de perversiones y negó con la cabeza, tratando de espantar esas ideas.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la tomará, que la hiciera suya y eso la tenía muy confundida, desde cuando gemía y se sentía tan deseosa de esa forma, apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de él, suspirando de deseo, mientras el suave aliento de él rozaba su cuerpo, una mano del peliblanco llego a su vagina, estimulándola suavemente, aunque su estrechez le confirmó lo que sabía, y con la otra mano la mantenía pegada a él, Kagome trato de apartar el miedo que sentía, era su primera vez…

- No te tenses- Le susurro, besándola dulcemente.

- Es que nunca antes…- Trató de explicarle.

- Lo sé, te juró que seré el primero y el último- Le respondió besando la punta de su nariz.

- O//O eso espero- Le dijo con una vaga sonrisa.

La apoyó delicadamente en la cama, ella se estiro, esperando lo que vendría, Inuyasha la miró como esperando que le dijera algo, la pelinegra solo asintió algo nerviosa, una extraña invasión y dolor, fue lo que siguió, gimió desesperadamente y el peliblanco se detuvo, Kagome lo tenía abrazado, clavando levemente sus uñas en su larga espalda, se quedó unos instantes quieto, aunque sabía que no sería mucho, volvió a besar a su esposa dulcemente, logrando introducir hasta la mitad su erecto miembro.

Dolía, ese era el pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza, por más que intentaba relajarse, no lo lograba del todo, sus amigas le habían contado de aquel momento, pero ninguna lo había disfrutado del todo, acaso a ella le pasaría lo mismo. Los labios del peliblanco, lograron que la tensión disminuyera y algo más tranquila, gimió cuando ese enorme miembro se introducía en su interior, nunca había pensado que esto no era tan fácil, como lo mostraban en las películas, malditos mentirosos… Inuyasha se detuvo unos segundos, tratando de que se acostumbrará a la sensación

- Estás bien- Se aventuró a preguntar.

- Si… solo se siente raro- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Quieres que me detenga-

- No, solo quédate un momento quieto- Le pidió con una mirada cálida.

Verla así, tan sumisa, indefensa, con su mirada perdida en extrañas sensaciones, logró que sus deseos se volvieran mayores, se reprimió a duras penas, tratando de que dominará su lado racional y no el deseo puro. No era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, pero nunca se había sentido tan expectante, de complacerla en todo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, tanto así que… daría todo por hacerla feliz, incluso dejarla ir…

Se movió lentamente, sacando y entrando su miembro suavemente por aquello entrada, para la pelinegra la sensación de ese dolor agudo de antes, se iba perdiendo lentamente, se abrazó nuevamente fuerte a su marido, este creyendo que le había echo daño se detuvo, pero escucho la respiración agitada de su esposa y una breve risa.

- Más rápido Inuyasha- Le susurro en el oído.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y profundos, Kagome no pudo evitar seguir gimiendo y se sorprendió al ver que no era la única, el rostro del peliblanco estaba cubierto de sudor y su mirada, con sombras de placer, le pareció más hermoso que antes. Otra embestida, que logró que se arqueará, su cuerpo pedía más, moviéndose a acorde al movimiento del cuerpo de su amado, se tapó la boca tratando de contener, los ahogados gemidos, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

- Quiero ver todas tus reacciones- Le murmuró besándola- Además me encanta que seas escandalosa-

- Inuyasha- Gimió suavemente.

Se sonrojó completamente y bajó sus manos por su espalda, llegando a ese bien formado trasero, mientras seguía suspirando suavemente, bajó las manos para salir de su curiosidad, estaba muy suave y durito, volvió a subir las manos y se quedó quieta unos instantes, el placer no podría prolongarse por más tiempo. Sus pensamientos se esfumaran, su cuerpo vibro por última vez y gimió largamente, Inuyasha no tardó mucho en unirse, la repentina estreches de esta se hizo mayor tras el orgasmo y llenó el interior de ella, llenándola de su esencia.

Inuyasha la miraba con dulzura, quería marcarla hasta en el último rincón, mostrar al mundo que era solamente de él, que esa inocencia que había perdido, quedará para siempre grabada en sus recuerdos, como el único que tendría ese placer y al amor de su vida al lado suyo, suplicándole, rogándole o simplemente gimiendo bajo de él, quería que estos momentos que estaban pasando fueran eternos, que el mundo se detuviera y que no los separarán, que ese amor… fuera eterno.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos quietos, tratando de que sus respiraciones se regularan, cuando se miraron, supieron que las cosas habían cambiado, ya nada podría separarlos, ambos habían "hecho el amor", lentamente salió del interior de ella, acostándose a su lado y atrayéndola a su pecho, quería sentirla cerca, Kagome solo quería quedarse así, escuchando los latidos del corazón acelerado del peliblanco y por sobre todo, seguir a su lado. Ese amor que se había negado a aceptar, no podía ser más maravilloso, se sentía tan dichosa y feliz, ni con Kouga había sentido la cuarta parte, de lo que había vivido en esas tres semanas.

- Mañana me disculparé con los vecinos por tú escándalo- Comentó él- Ya me imaginó las cosas que dirán- Exclamo lúgubremente.

- Es por tu culpa… U///U no dejaste que me tapará la boca-

- Es que así me excitabas más- Dijo divertido.

- ¬¬ solo quieres reírte de mí, verdad- Le reclamó ella.

- Es que eres mi payasito personal y la mujer que amo-

- n//n yo también te amo, pero no me digas payaso- Le pegó levemente en el pecho.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, que ambos terminarían juntos antes, ella se habría reído largamente, todo era tan irreal y perfecto, que un irremediable miedo la invadía, tenía miedo de ser completamente feliz, se sintió muy tonta pensando en eso, pero no desecho el extraño sentimiento que la embargaba, algo malo iba a pasar, tenía ese presentimiento. El peliblanco al verla tan pensativa, le hizo cosquillas, logrando que la pelinegra riera y la mirará con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, ya conocía sus puntos débiles y sus reacciones, besó sus ojos probando esas casi lágrimas y la miró.

- Estás cansada- Preguntó curioso.

- No, además se supone que el que más se cansa es el hombre- Dijo como si nada.

- Entonces prepárate, no dejaré que duermas hoy-

- O///O…-

- Ya me has escuchado, esta noche eres toda mía-

Bajó por su cuerpo, besándola desde la punta de los pies y subiendo hasta sus labios, ese exquisito sabor, era tan adictivo, como un suave dulce que estaba seguro, nunca se cansaría de él, lo volvía loco. La pelinegra se sonrojó completamente, es que acaso no se cansaba de pensar en eso, no es que le molestará, pero…. Y entonces una gran idea pasó por su mente, logrando recuperar el control una vez más, dejando relucir nuevamente sus deseos.

- Quiero saber que se siente llevar el control- Propuso ella.

- O.O y por eso me amarraste las manos- Mascullo el peliblanco.

- También me gusta, cuando te vez indefenso y solo mió- Rió divertida.

- Piensas violarme o que- Le preguntó riendo.

Se soltó de las ataduras de su mano, lo había amarrado con la corbata que había usado esa noche, quedándose sentado y ella aún sobre él, no dejaría que se le escapará ni por un segundo, la pelinegra terminó entre sus brazos, ni por un segundo la perdería, aprovecho eso para abrazarla fuertemente y acariciarla entera, recorriendo el ya casi memorizado cuerpo, que aún no dejaba de sorprenderlo, siempre encontraría alguna nueva reacción en el rostro lleno de placer, de su ahora oficialmente, de su única mujer, ahora era solamente de él.

- Tramposo…- Gimió ella.

- Lo sé-

La había penetrado, tomándola de improviso, al menos ya no sentía ningún dolor, sintiéndose nuevamente excitada y aún manteniendo el control, cabalgo suavemente, subiendo y bajando, realmente era tan nuevo lo que estaba haciendo, divertido vio como la pelinegra aumentaba la fricción, no pudiendo evitarlo más, se sentó en la cama, ayudándole con el movimiento, mordiendo levemente el cuello expuesto de la pelinegra, mientras Kagome se afirmaba a él, quien dijo que ellos no podrían estar juntos, si ambos cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos.

- Quiero estar siempre contigo- Le susurró ella.

- Así será- Le juró.

- Te amo- Gimió, mordiéndose los labios.

- Yo también- Le respondió, besándola levemente.

Cayó ella de espalda, manteniendo el rápido movimiento de las embestidas, por parte de su amado y aceptando toda clase de caricias, besando, mordiendo, probando, o simplemente estando uno al lado del otro, habría otra forma de sentirse tan dichosos como ahora. Sintiendo nuevamente ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, se preguntó que habría pasado si nunca se hubieran conocido, pero el orgasmo, logro disipar los pensamientos, cediendo a los brazos de Inuyasha, él cual volvía a correrse dentro de ella y al mirarlo, sabría que esto no terminaría ahí, aún tenían mucho tiempo y lo besó por estar junto a ella.

Mansión Matsura

En ese instante de la noche, por segunda vez en esos años, había un lúgubre silencio rondando el lugar, apenas el cigarro terminó de fundirse entre sus dedos, tomó otro ocupando el lugar del anterior, su rostro lleno del humo del cigarrillo, sus labios consumiendo la nicotina y perdiéndose entre su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado de placer, ese era el momento perfecto, la soledad y el dolor podrían ser parte de él, no había llorado en ninguno de esos años, miró de reojo el testamento y botó las cenizas por la ventana, su reflejo no era el de años atrás, ni tampoco sus ideas y lo que nunca recuperaría, no era solo la perdida de su mujer, su juventud, sus sueños… sino que había perdido la confianza y lo peor de todo, en el mayor de sus hijos.

Abrió la puerta a quien esperaba y apagó el cigarro.

- Que quieres papá- Pregunto Naraku.

- Yo confiaba en ti…- Comentó vagamente Inutaisho- por más que tú madre fuera de lo peor, creía que había logrado cambiarte, pero sigo siendo un inocente en ese tema, aún creó en la gente, pero tú has logrado desilusionarme hasta lo más profundo-

- De que hablas, no he hecho nada- Se defendió fieramente Naraku.

- Tú lo has dicho, aún no lo has hecho, pero se que lo harás- Golpeó con fuerza la mesa, mostrando la misma mirada fría que Seshomaru- Tú no te pareces en nada a mi, ni tú forma de ser y podría jurar que ni siquiera eres mi hijo-

- TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, HE TRATADO DE DEMOSTRARTE QUE VALGO LA PENA- Le grito llenó de frustración su hijo.

- Y te creo… lo has tratado, pero sin sentimientos no llegarás a ninguna parte, no quiero verte nunca más interferir en los asuntos de Inuyasha-

- Tanto te importa, porque nunca me has demostrado la más mínima muestra de amor, a el lo tratas como a tu favorito, hasta Seshomaru se ha dado cuenta de eso-

Su padre lo tomó de la parte de arriba de la chaqueta, estrellándolo sin ninguna delicadeza en la pared, no era el padre alegre de esa tarde, estaba mostrando la misma dureza que había ganado hace 17 años, el pelinegro no se movió, incluso pensó que iba a pegarle y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que no llegaría a su destino. Lo soltó del agarre, logrando demostrar, quien era el que mandaba, aún confundido lo miró enojado, eso no solucionaba las cosas y sobre todo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Nunca lo entenderías- Fue la conclusión de Inutaisho, cuando ya su hijo se había ido- Nunca entenderás nada de esto-

Seshomaru se había refugiado en el salón, la gente se había ido hace horas, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, pero Takeru y Miroku estaban ahí mismo, ambos intercambiaban informaciones, ya parecían una mafia inglesa, solo faltaba "el padrino", recordando a su padre, sonrió divertido, no estaría tan lejos de la realidad.

- Una cámara rápido!!!!- Pidió Takeru- El cara de perro rabioso sonrió-

- Snif… crecen tan rápido estos niños- Sollozó emocionado Miroku.

- ¬¬ se callan los dos, además soy mayor que ustedes- Les replicó fríamente.

- n-n no te enojes, a tú novio no le gustaría verte con esa cara-

- Y dale con la historia- Mascullo desganado- De verdad, si me convierto en gay será su culpa- Sorbió algo de su whisky.

- Eres gay primo- Preguntó Yura incrédula.

- ù.ú y otra con lo mismo-

- Se imaginan, yo que amo el yaoi- Ojitos con estrellitas- Eres el seme o el uke-

Como respuesta, casi los mató con la mirada, todos rieron nerviosos, pero eso no basto para calmar su rabia y empezaron a hablar de los invitados, que ropa llevaban, quien comió más, quién se perdió en la habitación de huéspedes, cuando rodaron por los jardines, los borrachos y tantas cosas, que Seshomaru se sintió mareado y no era por el trago, lo estaban enfermando hasta su límite. Luego empezaron con que querían cantar con el Karaoke, pero empezaron a pelearse por el micrófono y como resultado, todos tenían un chillón en la cabeza, echo a sangre fría por el guapo Peliblanco.

- Si cantan, al menos háganlo bien- Gruño disgustado.

- Yo cantaré primero, que tuve que soportar un frío digno de cementerio y mucho ejercicio vespertino- Explicó con su pose de macho total.

- ¬¬ galán de cuarta- Le dijo Takeru.

- Y tú que sabes, el niño que lo tiene del porte de un maní- Se burlo el pelinegro.

- Yo no entiendo- Dijo Yura pensativa.

- ¬¬ repite eso, el hombre que no le dura un mes una mujer!!!- Le gruño el abogado.

- Al menos tengo a una, creo que el gay esta en otra parte-

- Dios… será una larga noche- Gruño Seshomaru.

The hotel Milestone.

La mañana algo perezosa se hizo presente, inundando la habitación con suaves rayos, pero ninguno de los que estaban en la gran cama, parecían darse cuenta del nuevo día, la pelinegra gruño por lo bajo, acomodándose en el pecho de su marido, estaba cansada y todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Entre bostezos se sentó en la cama, mirando al peliblanco, el cual al parecer seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, maldijo por lo bajo su costumbre, ahora resulta que habían intercambiado roles, ella se despertaba temprano y él tarde, se puso de pie y un extraño dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Eres un salvaje- Dijo bostezando.

Camino hasta la ducha y se miró al espejo, hace tanto tiempo que no se veía así, realmente lucía diferente, incluso al mirarse a la cara, veía una tonta sonrisa cursar sus labios, lo que juró que nunca le pasaría, era lo primero que le ocurría, se había enamorado como una baka. Siguió hacia su destino, cuando su vista bajo hacia su vientre, se quedó quieta tratando de juntar las piezas y recordó que, ninguno de los dos había tomado precauciones, horrorizada notó que el botiquín carecía de anticonceptivos y cualquier tipo de remedio, negó con la cabeza alejando esa idea, nadie queda embarazada en un momento así.

Se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera suavemente su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y aspiro el suave aroma, aún podía sentir el olor del peliblanco, iba a tomar el jabón entre sus manos, pero una mano se lo ganó. Miró sonrojada al peliblanco, el cual había entrado en la ducha, la abrazo por la espalda y se relajó, era todo diferente y cuando sintió un leve mordisco en su hombro, lo miró molesta.

- ¬¬ es que no te cansas- Gruño incrédula.

- n-n fueron muchas semanas de abstinencia, me merezco la recompensa- Le susurró en su oído.

- U///U y yo tengo que ser el premio- Preguntó enarcando la ceja.

- No vi que anoche te negarás, lo más bien que gemías mi nombre-

- NO LO DIGAS TAN ASÍ- Le gritó- me da mucha vergüenza-

- Tengo hambre- Soltó de repente.

- Yo también, quiero un buen desayuno-

- Yo quiero comerte a ti -

- Etto…-

Estaba completamente acorralada en los azulejos de la ducha, porque los hombres nunca se cansaban, tendría que informarse mejor del tema, al parecer el peliblanco si sobresalía con experiencia y ella no quería quedarse atrás, abrió la llave de agua fría y tomó la manguera y lo mojó, riendo divertida, lo que no contaba es que había dos mangueras y cuando la roció el agua helada, quedó aún más pegada en la pared. Siguió lanzando chorros, logrando que ambos se vieran como dos niños en una piscina, la única diferencia es que estaban desnudos y llenos de jabón.

- Nunca pensé que terminaríamos en esto- Rió Inuyasha, saliendo con la bata puesta.

- n-n es que realmente necesitabas el agua helada o iba a pensar, que estabas en celo- Bromeo ella.

- ¬¬ oye ya te dije que no soy un animal- Le gruño- Además lo de anoche, nos faltó tiempo-

- Tiempo, oye que con un par de veces, me duelen hasta partes que ni yo sabía que podían doler- Se quejó ella.

- Eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio-

- ¬//¬ que clase de ejercicios-

- Nadar, correr, cosas así…- La miró picadamente- Estás pensando en esos ejercicios, pues te diré que cuando lo repitamos, te voy a enseñar muchas cosas nuevas-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, el peliblanco asombrado lo contestó, intercambiando rápidamente unas palabras en inglés, Kagome las escucho atentamente, aunque las entendiera no les encontraba sentido. No tardó mucho en que se vistiera y se disculpará, había ocurrido algo grave y lo necesitaban, la beso apasionadamente y luego se perdió, ya al cerrar la puerta, ella se encogió de hombros, se vistió, tomó sus flores y volvió a la habitación.

Se coloco una blusa, tenía que tapar los chupones, y una falda a tablas, ese día había un hermoso sol, bajó al lugar de desayuno y no dio dos pasos, cuando cayó sentada al piso.

- Lo siento, de verdad no la vi… Kagome- Preguntó incrédulo el muchacho.

- Shippo- Susurró impresionada.

Se sentaron juntos y hablaron de sus recuerdos de colegio, al parecer el grupo de rock del pelinaranjo iba bien, ahora disfrutaba de su día libre, le contó acerca de sus pequeñas giras, los álbunes vendidos y uno que otro romance. Kagome le contó que había terminado su carrera, que estaba a punto de graduarse en dos meses y cosas por ese estilo. Shippo llevaba un zarcillo en la oreja derecha, un pierden en la ceja izquierda, unos grandes lentes de sol negros, el cabello del mismo color, unos jeans ajustados de cuero y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

- Te casaste y no me avisaste- Le recrimino el en broma.

- Fue algo repentino, ni yo puedo explicarlo-

- Amor… que bonito suena, ah por cierto no te había reconocido, te vez tan cambiada, estas guapísima-

- Gracias- Le sonrió- y tú estás tan diferente, sino no fuera por tu voz-

- n-n el tiempo pasa, oye porque no vas a uno de mis conciertos, te mandaré dos entradas…, me muero por conocer a tú marido- Compró el periódico a una de las chicas de allí- Nada interesante- Gruño dejándolo en la mesa-

- ¬¬ haber… Matsura, han profanado una tumba de esa familia…- Murmuró incrédula.

- Que terrible, oye estás pálida-

La pelinegra no le respondió, marcó rápidamente un número, pero este no respondía y se disculpó con Shippo, tenía que volver a su habitación, tenía que saber que había pasado y por sobre todo, como estaba Inuyasha.

Mientras en la habitación, un hombre entraba sin ninguna dificultad, revisó un par de cosas, asegurándose de que no se había equivocado, miró de reojo el lugar y dejó dos sobres en el escritorio, sonrió cínicamente y prendió un cigarrillo.

- Si los demás no hacen bien las cosas, lo mejor es que las haga uno mismo- Murmuro Naraku, yéndose del lugar- Hasta pronto Inuyasha- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ…

He hecho el Lemon muy suavecito, porque me lo pensé mucho y si era la primera vez de Kagome, tenía que ser algo dulce XD, si me pase en lo suave, pues me dicen no más, pero prometo escribir otro Lemon, en unos dos capítulos más.…

Bueno espero sus comentarios, críticas, lo que sea, después de todo, es la primera vez que publico un Lemon n-n.

El siguiente capítulo "Otra mentira", solo pido unos 13 review para actualizar el miércoles…, sino actualizaría el sábado.

Gracias a todos por leer el anterior capítulo, besitos a todos y gracias por el ánimo.

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	10. Otra mentira

Otra mentira

Inuyasha no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, no habían robado las joyas de su madre, ni la estatua con trozos de plata, ni siquiera la cripta estaba destrozada, entonces porque ese titular… De repente entendió todo, era para llamar su atención, y que se fuera del Hotel, esa era la hora del desayuno, entonces todos estarían merendando algo y… la seguridad del Hotel disminuía a esa hora, sino era él objetivo… podría ser… Las cartas.

- Ya tenemos el documentos con los daños, todo esta en orden, solo se llevaron unas cartas- Comunico un inspector.

- ¬¬ Como es que no se dieron cuenta de esto antes- Ironizo el peliblanco.

- U.U lo sentimos, no habíamos tenido problemas desde hace años-

Miroku se acercó a su amigo y literalmente se lo llevó arrastrando, después que se le pasará el enojo momentáneo, se sintió más nervioso que antes, anoche le iba a avisar que había pasado, pero como se había quedado discutiendo con Takeru y el peliblanco había dicho explícitamente, que nadie lo molestará. Suspiró resignado y se enfrento a la fría mirada, se mordió el labio nervioso y eso casi saca de si a su amigo.

- Porque no me lo dijiste si lo sabías- Le reclamó.

- Anoche me dijiste que nadie los interrumpiera, además ya sé quien lo hizo, yo estuve aquí cuando ocurrió- Le explicó- Según lo que me dijo Kagura, Naraku había robado las cartas, porque tenían algo interesante- Se encoge de hombros- Ni yo sé lo que dicen-

- Son las cartas que le escribía a mi madre…- Se quedó meditándolo- Allí es donde le juré, que tomaría venganza y esta escrito, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora-

- ¬¬ que baka, no creías que algún día alguien las leería-

- U///U se suponía que eran personales- Murmuró avergonzado.

- Entonces este escándalo, es para que Kagome lea las cartas- Dijo Miroku con una pose de detective experimentado.

- Es cierto, la deje sola… soy un idiota-

- n-n ya dimos un paso, admitiendo una verdad, vamonos yo manejo-

- ¬¬ Vale…-

The hotel Milestone.

Kagome paseaba de un lado a otro, arrojo frustrada el celular, el muy infeliz no contestaba, tomó su bolso dispuesta a buscarlo, cuando dos cartas llamaron su atención, las miró curiosa y se acercó a ellas, ambas iban dirigidas a ella, se sentó en el sillón, que se supone que tenía que hacer, por más que las observaba detenidamente, ignoraba el contenido de estas y no tenían remitente. Se mantuvo pensativa y rasgó la primera carta, un boleto con salida a Tokio, mañana a las 10 AM era su contenido.

Iba a abrir el contenido de la otra, cuando golpearon la puerta, la dejó en su sitio y lentamente abrió la puerta.

- Me tenías preocupado, todo esta bien- Preguntó Shippo.

- Claro, solo que Inuyasha no me contesta el celular y tengo unas ganas psicópatas de matarlo-

- O.O si que te dio fuerte- Rió divertido.

- Tú sabes donde esta el cementerio, que sale en el periódico-

- Si lo conozco-

- Pues entonces acompáñame, tengo que hacer una breve visita- Tomó su bolso y la carta sin abrir.

Cerraron la puerta y ambos conversaron animados, ignorando que al salir del Hotel, llegarían el peliblanco y su mejor amigo, ambos entraron rápidamente, saludando con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, al llegar al piso. Inuyasha suspiro nervioso, iba a pasar la tarjeta, cuando Miroku con dos golpes con su hombro abrió la puerta, sacó un arma y señalo todo el lugar, lo inspecciono, como si fuera un allanamiento y luego le sonrió a su amigo.

- Siempre quise hacer esto- Explicó el pelinegro.

- O.O y era necesario, ¬¬ es mi habitación tengo la tarjeta-

- Lo sé, pero vi una película de acción y a que me salió bien- Le sonrió.

- Rompiste la chapa de la puerta- Se quejó su amigo.

- Debí haber sido doble de película de acción- Comentó Miroku ignorando lo anterior.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Naraku-

- Mañana es la lectura del testamento- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Si… me temo que nos queda poco tiempo-

Mansión Matsura.

Una sonrisa curso sus labios, una risa desquiciada y por último un brindis silencioso, ya tenía casi todo en sus manos, sabía que la pelinegra leería la cartas y con eso, aseguraba con una gran certeza, mañana estaría en el primer avión de vuelta a Japón y con eso Inuyasha iría tras ella, no pudiendo firmar los papeles, que acreditarían su parte de la herencia y por supuesto que él, alegaría que solo un irresponsable dejaría plantado a la familia frente al notario.

- El sabor de esta champagne es delicioso- Se relamió los labios, sorbiendo otro poco.

- De verdad crees que todo salga bien- Preguntó Kagura.

- Cumpliste tú parte, creo que ahora eres digna de llamarte mi esposa-

- No lo hice por ti- Le espeto duramente- Eres capaz de matarme, sino te ayudaba-

- Es verdad, pero cuando reciba mi parte, veremos si aún me sirves para algo-

- ERES UN BASTARDO- Le gritó Kagura, huyendo del lugar.

- Y tú fuiste una perra ambiciosa- Siseo fríamente.

Inutaisho tratando de controlar el mal humor, se mantuvo distante de la familia, fingía que todo estaba bien, pero cada vez se acortaba más la brecha, mañana todos sabrían si tendrían algo de su empresa, después de eso, no podría haber ningún cambio y se iría a un lugar relajado, a menos que alguien le diera un nieto, esa idea lo hizo sonreír, se sentía vació, sus hijos estaban grandes, sus sobrinas también estaban creciendo.

- Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo- Dijo en voz baja.

- La juventud no es eterna papá- Dijo Seshomaru mirándolo.

- Que frío te vez, porque no te maquillas un poco, estás tan pálido que pareces un vampiro-

- Maquillarme- Repitió perplejo- ¬¬ papá como puedes decir esas cosas-

- Dime Seshomaru, de verdad alguna vez estuviste enamorado de Kagura-

- … más bien creo que éramos felices, no que después llega el amor- Ironizo él, recordando a su hermano menor.

- Quien sabe, n-n-

- ¬¬ porque me miras con esa cara-

- Eres lo más cercano que tengo a una hija- Comentó sonriéndole.

El peliblanco lo miró lleno de odio, aún así tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, pero recuperando su compostura y su carácter, no tardó en reaccionar. Su hijo le pegó con la carpeta y se fue de ahí, Inutaisho rió divertido, le encantaba fastidiarlo, era tan divertido como molestar a Inuyasha, tomó la carpeta con la que lo había golpeado y leyó un par de cosas, solo faltaban las firmas y se acabaría todo.

- Y después solo me quedará molestarlos, para que me den nietos- Sonrió para si Inutaisho, llevándose la carpeta en el brazo.

Cementerio Highgate

No les costó mucho llegar, claro que la orientación de Shippo era tan buena, como la cocina de Kagome, es decir, tardaron 3 horas en tomar el metro, 1 hora en ubicarse en el mapa y media hora tratar de improvisar alemán, porque irónicamente no había ingleses, solo alemanes y la gente que atendía, no les entendía bien el acento. Ambos algo frustrados, trataron de buscar en los grandes libros, la tumba que tanto buscaban, tardaron menos de lo que esperaban, ya que al salir por entre maleza y estatuas, aún podía verse las vallas que había puesto la policía.

- O.O Kagome algo me agarro el pie-

- ¬¬ no seas tonto, lo que pasa es que esa rama tiró tú pantalón-

- n-n estoy algo nervioso- Sacó la rama que lo tiraba.

El bajista de un famoso grupo musical, gritó histéricamente, cuando un gato negro de ojos verdes le rozo el hombro, la pelinegra se asusto más por verlo caer sobre una tumba, que por el gato en si, el mínimo molesto maulló mirándolos fijamente y luego se perdió de vista, ya estaba atardeciendo y algo molesta miró la hora, eran las 17:00, de verdad la próxima vez saldría sola.

Al llegar a la cripta familiar de los Matsura, ambos sintieron un breve escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, las caras de ángeles, se veían algo temibles a esa hora y con la poca luz que aún quedaba.

- Y si aquí nos sale un fantasma, he escuchado que este cementerio esta embrujado-

- En serio…- Preguntó la pelinegra.

- No sabes que hay gente famosa enterrada aquí- Le explicó- Incluso… se rumorea que en las noches se pasean entre las criptas-

- No digas idioteces-

- Es verdad, no te das cuenta, que aquí hace más frío de lo común-

- ¬¬ Shippo esto es campo abierto, no la ciudad-

- Y que me dices, de que no haya casi nadie-

- Es un cementerio, no un lugar turístico-

- Y porque esa música tétrica…-

- ¬¬ Shippo es música de iglesia-

- O.O Dios, acaso no conocen la moda-

- n-n tú no cambiarás nunca- Negó con la cabeza la pelinegra.

- n-n bueno supongo que tienes razón- Asintió algo convencido.

A Kagome le corría una gotita por la cabeza, ya que un fuerte viento había corrido cerca de ellos, por lo mismo, su amigo seguía señalando a todas partes, como si los fantasmas los siguieran, abrió la carta y asombrada, encontró un papel que decía "Venganza", no entendía que quería decir, pero sonrió ante la tumba de la madre de Inuyasha y le dejó unas hermosas rosas rojas, amor y pasión, dijo una breve plegaria y encontró lo que buscaba.

Una carta, la tomó temerosa de la cripta y se fue silenciosa, Shippo pensó que era por el miedo, pero nada más les había pasado, luego de lo del gato.

Al menos corrieron con suerte al tomar el metro, aunque se fueron casi colgando, la pelinegra encontró divertida la expedición y Shippo, juró no volver a visitar ese lugar, menos para buscar a ese tétrico gato, que casi lo había matado de un infarto. Su amiga se rió y ambos regresaron sanos y salvos al Hotel, no hablaron mucho, ya que tenían tanto frío, que casi habían llegado abrazados y se despidieron en el ascensor.

- Y si se entero de eso- Preguntó Miroku.

- No sé lo diré-

- Su relación esta más estrecha, creo que puedes confiar en que lo entienda-

- No creo que lo interprete correctamente-

- Al menos inténtalo-

El peliblanco no contestó y Kagome, que estaba escuchando por la puerta entreabierta, entró sonriendo, como sino supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Inuyasha la abrazo tan fuertemente, que logró que se sonrojará completamente, pero le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió, aunque este notó que algo debía sospechar la pelinegra, después de todo, no había escuchado sus pasos en el pasillo, cuando entró por la puerta.

- Hola Miroku- Saludó Kagome.

- n-n me alegra que estés bien, que estuviste haciendo, Inuyasha casi mata a los recepcionistas- Se le acercó- Lo hubieras visto, estaba muy enojado-

- ¬///¬ hubiera hecho lo mismo, si fuera tú esposa, además donde estuviste trate de llamarte un par de veces-

- ¬¬ yo también te llamé y no me contestaste- Le espetó ella.

- Bueno yo me voy, no quiero ser testigo del Apocalipsis- Se despidió divertido.

Al cerrar la puerta y escuchar que los pasos se perdían, volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez más penetrantemente, ambos estaban ocultando lo que sabían, Kagome tenía la carta e Inuyasha sabía que decía en ella, el silencio se prolongo un par de minutos, la pelinegra estornudo fuertemente y notó que aún seguía muy desabrigada, se sacó la chaqueta y entró a darse una ducha.

Las defensas de Inuyasha, bajaron por un vago instante, se armo de valor y se tomó un vaso de whisky, el sabor amargo recorrió su garganta, sin lograr el efecto esperado, miró por la ventana y más decidido que antes, estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, pero podía perder mucho, claro que sino lo decía, la indiferencia de su esposa y sus dudas, los destruirían a ambos.

Kagome salió con el pijama puesto y con una bata de seda roja.

- Necesito contarte algo, es un poco delicado el tema-

- No importa, te escucharé atentamente- Lo ánimo ella.

- Cuando niño le escribía cartas a mi madre y se las dejaba en el cementerio, soñaba que ella podría leerlas y no sentirse sola, pero cuando cumplí 15 años asumí que eso no era verdad, que mi madre se había matado por culpa de tú familia- La pelinegra palideció, pero no lo interrumpió- Por eso, el día de su cumpleaños le hice una promesa, que me vengaría de los Higurashi, algún día, sufrirían como nosotros lo habíamos hecho-

- …. Continúa- Le pidió, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Hace cinco años, ya tenía los informes sobre tú familia y… empecé a planear todo, sabía que ustedes tendrían problemas financieros en el futuro, tú padre era muy irresponsable en algunos negocios, me aprovecho de eso y fui comprando sus propiedades una a una, al principio lo disfrute mucho, pero no fue suficiente…-

- De que hablas- Preguntó Kagome tratando de entrelazar todo.

- Me enteré que tenía tres hijos tú padre, conocí a Kikyo hace dos años, en una fiesta, hablé un poco con ella y estaba tan borracha, que me respondió todo lo que quería saber y entonces supe lo que necesitaba, tus padres no estaban interesados en ella, pero si que estimaban de sobremanera a ti, tanto así que, eras el sueño perfecto de ambos-

Aquí fue cuando la cosa no le empezó a gustar, la pelinegra no se movió de su sitio, pero empezó a temer lo que vendría, recordó la traición de su familia, el cuadro en la mansión de los Matsura, el papel que le habían dado de niña, que delataba a su padre como el responsable, la voz se escuchaba potente, segura y entonces entendió todo, desde el principio esto había estado planeado, desde el momento de conquistarla a ella y separarla de sus padres, las palabras de su marido lo confirmaron.

- … el año pasado volvió a hablar con Kikyo y afirmó lo que ya sabía, claro que ahora estaba sobria, me pareció perfecto destruirlos de una manera tan obvia, por eso… me acerque a tú familia, fingiendo interés en Kikyo, pero desde el principio eras tú quien me interesaba-

- Entonces yo era parte de tú as, para vengarte de mis padres- Le dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Si, así era…- Suspiró desganado- En las cartas que robaron del cementerio, esta escrito todo lo que he hecho hasta hora, todo estaba planeado y planificado, bueno no todo…-

La pelinegra iba a decir algo, pero no tenía palabras, quería gritar, golpearlo, matarlo o sollozar en su pecho, pero no pudo seguir con este conjunto de sentimientos, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él, lo miró lleno de odio, pero vio reflejada su tristeza en esos hermosos ojos dorados, que la miraban de manera silenciosa y suplicante, su marido iba a añadir algo, pero todo se desvaneció, la habitación dio vueltas y lo último que fue conciente, es que el peliblanco la tenía entre sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente se sorprendió de encontrarse sola, había una nota de Inuyasha, pero ni siquiera quiso mirarla, se puso de pie, mirando sin razón todo lo que la rodeaba y entonces su mente la hizo despertar, el boleto de avión, lo encontró en su cartera, valdría la pena seguir viviendo una gran mentira, creer en sus palabras de amor, si el lo había planificado de antes.

Leyó la carta del peliblanco, llegaría dentro de una hora, la rompió en pedazos y vio su maleta ya olvidada, era el momento de regresar a la realidad.

- Necesito irme ahora- Trató de animarse ella misma- Ya no hay vuelta atrás…-

Mansión Matsura.

Inuyasha no alcanzó a dar ni unos 5 pasos, cuando lo tenía ya en frente, Naraku lo miró por lo bajo riendo, su ira estaba en aumento y sin pensarlo dos veces, su puño se estrello en el rostro de su hermano mayor, este al no esperarlo, se tambaleo y se llevó la mano a su nariz, esta sangraba fuertemente, pero el peliblanco no se dio por aludido, en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de matarlo.

- Maldito infeliz- Siseo furioso.

- … Que ocurre Inu- Se mofo fríamente- Acaso no tienes agallas de decirle a tú esposa toda la verdad-

- Ya se la dije- Le espetó- por eso te odio, no pensaba decírselo nunca-

- Yo tampoco- Sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de su hermano- Le envié unas cartas, pero no eran las tuyas, sino que una pista de lo que le esperaba, además un pasaje de vuelta a Japón, no creerías que sería tan mal cuñado o no-

- Que estas diciendo- Dijo el peliblanco impresionado.

- Que en estos instantes- Se apoyó en la pared- Higurashi debe estar haciendo sus maletas, amablemente le conseguí un boleto de avión, para…- Chequeo su reloj y sonrió- vaya en dos horas ya debe salir su vuelo-

- Me las pagarás todas- Amenazo su hermano.

- Ya lo veremos- Le sonrió de lado el pelinegro.

Salió corriendo del lugar, ignorando la voz ronca de su padre, pero un brazo lo sujeto fuertemente y lo estrello contra la pared, la mirada impaciente de esos ojos dorados, su sonrisa fría, era el Seshomaru de siempre, trato de soltarse, pero este se lo impidió.

- Kagome se va a ir- Le espetó duramente.

- No se ira- Le dijo fríamente- Pero te ayudaré a buscarla-

- Gracias- Le dijo sonriéndole después de tantos años.

Después de todo, era su hermano menor y tenía que protegerlo, aunque fuera de si mismo, se subieron al peugeot 607 negro y se les unió Miroku, emprendieron la marcha, lo primero sería el aeropuerto, aunque tenían un presentimiento certero, ella no estaría allí. No tardaron mucho en llegar y llevarse una gran sorpresa, la prensa los esperaba ansiosos e intercambiaron miradas, Naraku era más inteligente de lo que creían, aún así Inuyasha alcanzo a escaparse de sus garras.

- Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado- Rezongo Inuyasha escabulléndose.

- Es cierto que usted es homosexual- Preguntó un periodista.

- ¬¬ vuelva a decir eso y no trabajará nunca más, en este país- Amenazo Seshomaru.

- Se iban juntos de viaje- Se atrevió a preguntar una chica.

- Es que Sexymaru es tan mono- Bromeó Miroku.

- O.O… ¬¬ COMO QUE MONO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL- Le gritó el peliblanco.

- Kyaaa entonces ustedes dos…-

- NOOO- Negaron ambos a la vez.

Todos se les abalanzaron encima, no tardó mucho en terminar en la salida y no pudo voltear hacia atrás, no podría buscarla en ese lugar, pensó en el Hotel y desecho la idea, el celular no fue tomado en cuenta, no querría escucharlo y entonces lo comprendió, que lugar sería capaz de ir la pelinegra, sabiendo que no conocía Londres como él, asintió algo nervioso, se subió al auto y partió a toda marcha, era el momento de aclarar todo.

Parque de diversiones.

La pelinegra llevaba su maleta a su lado, estaba atardeciendo y algo melancólica, observó el carrusel, cuando fue que todo el sueño empezó a romperse, acarició el caballo mecánico detenido, como si tratará de entender que la realidad era esa, el falso caballo y ella se parecían, ambos estaban rodeados de personas, pero no eran de verdad, había secretos… y al final, cuando había que enfrentar las cosas, uno solo debía dar la vuelta, ya fuera de la victoria o de la derrota.

- Me gustaría que esto nunca hubiera pasado- Susurro acongojada.

Miró su celular desganada, habían más de 46 llamadas perdidas, ni siquiera miró el número, no tenía necesidad de verlo, se sentó en la banca del parque, admirando el atardecer, no había tomado el avión, con un encendedor que encontró en la banca, prendió fuego al pasaje de vuelta a Tokio, el papel se consumió lentamente, como saboreando el deleite de tener un silencioso testigo.

- Donde estás Inuyasha- Preguntó mirando el cielo ya grisáceo.

Se quedó pensando en las últimas tres semanas y su inteligencia, otra vez se pudo lucir, recordó las palabras del peliblanco "No creo que lo pueda interpretar bien", es cierto, ella habría actuado guiada por el dolor, pero… sería tan así, las cosas estaban bien, el contrato no era valido, entonces porque seguía a su lado, la Venganza ya se había completado, no tenía nada que ganar y el divorcio sería fácil de obtener, se puso de pie y buscó la carta más reciente, había sido escrita hace un año…

- …. No puedo decirte que ocurrió, pero me gusta mucho, creía que todo sería fácil, pero ellos (Los hijos de Asato) no tienen la culpa, sé que la chica estudia Medicina y que es muy inteligente, no sabía que era la hija de tú mejor amiga. Aún así voy a ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar…-

- En estos minutos, me siento como una gran Baka- Susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

Tomó su maleta e iba a irse de vuelta al Hotel, cuando vio al peliblanco acercarse corriendo hacia ella, lo miró algo divertida y coloco su pose seria, como si aún estuviera enojada con él, su marido se detuvo en seco y se le acercó, mantuvo la distancia prudentemente, aún quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, aunque ya no le importaba realmente, esto era el porque de todo y ahora que lo sabía, ya no le importaba darle más vueltas al asunto.

- Kagome quiero explicarte lo de anoche-

- ….-

- Yo planee todo, pero de verdad Te amo y eso nunca figuro en el plan, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero…-

- Te perdonó- Le sonrió.

- NANI!!!!- Gritó sorprendido mirándola- ¬¬ te pierdes y me perdonas tan así-

- ¬¬ bueno si quieres sigo enojada- Le dio la espalda.

- SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ME TENÍAS- Le espeto.

- Y TÚ LO INSENSIBLE QUE FUISTE AL DECIRME ESTO- Le gritó la pelinegra.

- No querías la verdad- En tono mordaz.

- Si, pero hay formas y formas de decirla-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, no era la reconciliación más romántica, pero la pelinegra se rió divertida, no se apartó de él cuando la abrazó. La beso suavemente y este creció en uno demandante, habían estado demasiado tiempo separadas esas bocas, que se llamaban entre pensamientos, no estaban pensando en nada, solo en seguir juntos un poco más, sintiendo las mismas reacciones de antes, un profundo amor. Kagome entrelazó las manos por el cuello del peliblanco, en esos minutos, solo quería que estuviera a su lado, él la atrajo hacia si, hasta que la falta de aire los hice separarse lentamente.

- n//n te eche de menos- Admitió su esposa sonrojada.

- Yo también, cuando vi a Naraku, ni el golpe que le di… hizo que dejará de odiarlo, aunque fuera por un segundo.

- Ahh el Testamento, tenemos que irnos-

Asintió vagamente el peliblanco, llevándola a su auto, no tardaron en ponerse en marcha, Kagome empezó a sintonizar la radio y escucho un tema de rock japonés, que le encantó, tarareaba la canción suavemente y su marido, la observaba de reojo, era como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de antes, simplemente las cosas serían diferente, ya no tenía nada importante que ocultarle.

- Donde estuviste ayer- Le preguntó curioso.

- En el cementerio Highgate, fui a visitar la tumba de tú madre y le deje unas flores-

- Vaya… nunca me lo habría imaginado y había mucha gente- Preguntó curioso.

- Casi nadie, pero fui con un amigo, me lo encontré en el desayuno y me acompaño, aunque se asustó por todo, hasta cuando se apareció un gato-

- n-n ese cementerio esta embrujado, además el paso esta restringido, a menos que atravieses por la hierba, dicen que siempre se aparece un gato negro de ojos verdes, aunque el lugar esta completamente rodeado de cámaras, muchos admiten haberlo visto, pero nunca han podido filmarlo, se supone que era de un escritor de los años 20-

- O.O….-

- Bueno en el Hotel nos cambiamos y tendremos que esperar-

- n-n estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, ¬¬ no hay nada más que no me hayas dicho, verdad- Le preguntó mirándolo.

- No nada, eso era lo último y lo que yo quería saber, es si has pensado en una fecha para el matrimonio-

- Si, creo que puede ser en Noviembre-

- Me parece bien, entre antes sea, mejor-

Mansión Matsura.

Los invitados se miraban expectantes, el anfitrión lucía un traje armani negro y miraba ceñudo a algunos. Naraku lucía un traje café con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, su cabello cortó peinado levemente, pero como se imaginó, fue otro quien se llevó las miradas.

Seshomaru salió luciendo un traje azul con diminutas rayas blancas, su cabello atado en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones caer libremente, sus ojos dorados tapados levemente por unos lentes pequeños, la camisa blanca combinada con una corbata azul rayada, no le dirigió ni una mirada a nadie, pero no necesitaba eso para ser el centro de atención.

- Creo que deberías empezar- Comentó Takeru a su tío.

- …- Aún faltando su hijo menor, subió al mini improvisado escenario- Gracias por asistir, se que su tiempo es muy preciado, he querido que mi Testamento sea definitivo ahora, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi tiempo tranquilo- Tomó la carpeta- Los que no estén presentes, no podrán reclamar luego su parte de la herencia-

- Disculpen la demora- Se excusó Inuyasha.

Inutaisho suspiró tranquilo, miró de reojo a su hijo menor, él cual lo miraba con una sonrisa, el traje negro le quedaba bien y se fijo que Kagome iba de su mano, luciendo un vestido de raso verde, asintió levemente con su cabeza y su suegro le sonrió. Naraku casi se cae de la impresión, su copa se quebró entre sus dedos y ni el dolor del vidrio hiriendo sus dedos, fue capaz de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Me encantan estas fiestas- Opinó Kagura, ante la mirada fiera de su marido.

- Bien ahora empecemos- Dijo Inutaisho, tomando la primera hoja-

CONTINUARÁ…

Kyaaa al fin pude terminar este capítulo, n-n ven que no los hice sufrir, pero esto estaba pensado desde que empecé a escribir el fic, el siguiente será el penúltimo capítulo "El testamento", bueno ya se cerró la parte de la Venganza en si, ahora falta el castigo para Naraku, me salió muy malo este niñito XD.

Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, al menos ya falta poco para el fin y ya me esta dando nostalgia XD. El siguiente capítulo, quiero 12 review n-n, ya saben para que actualice el sábado, sino sería el miércoles, si no logró la meta.

De verdad, gracias por leer esto, hay personas que siempre me animan mucho con sus review y de verdad lo aprecio. Muchos besitos a todos…

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	11. El testamento

El testamento

Todos contuvieron el aliento, el momento más esperado por toda la familia, la mayoría interesada en la gran fortuna y el resto, solo venía por curiosidad… Las respiraciones de los presentes y la suave brisa, era todo lo que interrumpía el breve silencio. Inutaisho se coloco sus anteojos, no tardó mucho en acomodarse y volver a tomar la hoja que contenía lo valioso de todo aquel show, comenzó dando gracias a algunos conocidos, los cuales hicieron algunos gestos hacía los camarógrafos, también habló de sus amigos, de algunos desgraciados que menciono con sus nombres completos, sonriendo cínicamente.

- n-n ahora la parte buena- Comento el jefe de familia- Empezaré por mis hijos, primero quiero que la empresa quede a la cabeza de…

Naraku levantó la vista expectante, como si hubieran dicho su nombre, pero Kagura que estaba detrás de él, negaba levemente con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien quien sería el futuro presidente. Seshomaru se aparto de todos desde el principio, logrando quedarse cerca del balcón, bebiendo la fina y suave champagne, no le interesaba nada de su padre, lo cual era conocidos por los presentes, sus hermanos eran en realidad los deseosos del cargo, primero Naraku por ambicioso y segundo Inuyasha con la intención, que su hermano mayor, no se quedará con el último recuerdo de su madre.

- Por mi que la herencia sea de cualquiera, menos de Naraku- Pensó sonriendo para si.

Las miradas no tardaron en llegar, algunas un tanto sorprendidas, otras simplemente sin interés y las últimas brillando de júbilo, molesto les dedico una mirada fría, sin embargo, la reacción de los invitados fue el cuchicheo, totalmente desconcertado busco respuesta en su hermano menor. Inuyasha le sonreía con creces, pestañeo confundido y miró la champagne, tal vez estaba delirando, el lugar corrompió en aplausos y uno que otro grito, de ciertas muchachas.

- Gracias, sé que es la mejor decisión- Dijo orgulloso Inutaisho- Mi hijo es el más serio, por no decir frío como el hielo, muy maduro, aunque si fuera así, ya se habría casado… pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, aunque cuando vea sus primeras arrugas lo pensará dos veces-

La mayoría rió, las mejillas pálidas de Seshomaru se tornaron rojas, siempre lograba avergonzarlo, hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, pero ni así su padre se callaba, su casi inexistente paciencia, lo llevó a darle un "suave" golpe en la espalda a Inutaisho, el cual retomó el hilo del tema. El pelinegro que seguía impactado, reacciono del modo esperado, era la mayor vergüenza que podría haber vivido, después de todo, ni siquiera podría pensar en verse como presidente ni como vicepresidente.

- PORQUE ÉL- Vocifero Naraku- Yo soy el mayor, me corresponde por derecho- Siseo amenazante.

- Hijo…-

- Siempre es lo mismo, fingimos en esta farsa y nos apuñalamos por la espalda- Dijo duramente- Si este es mi padre, hubiera preferido ser huerf…

Plash fue lo que resonó en la mansión, el pelinegro se llevó instintivamente la mano a su roja mejilla, miró incrédulo a su padre y este se mostró tan sorprendido como él, nunca le había puesto un dedo encima a ninguno de sus hijos, pero no aparto su mirada, el límite impuesto había sido sobrepasado con creces, sus ojos dorados fríos, reflejaron el dolor que sentía, en el fondo de su ser, rogaba por el perdón de la madre de Naraku.

- Yo te crié para que fueras alguien sabio, no un malagradecido, sino puedes respetar mi decisión, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista- Le dijo fríamente.

- …-

No le espeto nada, simplemente se fue del lugar, chocó con un mesero, logrando quebrar unas valiosas copas, pero a nadie le dio importancia esto, las miradas seguían fijas en el mayor de los hermanos, el cual no apareció por el resto de la velada. Kagome pensativa, medito las palabras de su suegro, eran sabias y firmes, había creía que Inutaisho había sido más un amigo, que un padre, pero se había equivocado. Miró a su marido y le sonrió cuando volteó su rostro hacia ella.

- No estas molesto por la decisión- Preguntó curiosa.

- Para nada, ya he ganado lo que quería- La miró sonriéndole- además solo deseaba que Naraku, no fuera el presidente de la compañía-

- n///n tienes razón, ahora cuando reciba mi título, me esforzaré mucho para ser una buena profesional-

- No tienes que trabajar- Le comentó el peliblanco.

- ¬¬ insinúas que vas a mantenerme- No espero la respuesta- Óyeme bien, que estudie mucho para trabajar, si quieres a alguien que se quede sentada, pues te equivocaste de mujer, me escuchaste Inuyas…-

No terminó la frase, el peliblanco la había atraído hacia si, callándola con un suave beso, no es que pusiera resistencia, pero si la tomó por sorpresa, le gustaba que fuera de esa forma, odiaba a la gente sumisa y poco honesta, mordió levemente su entre labio y se separo, las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposa, hicieron que le sonriera, se veía tan tierna así, que le daban ganas de hacer cosas, poco aptas para los presentes XD.

- U///U-

- Me gustas más así- Le comentó sonriéndole- Además tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir, luego de terminar la fiesta-

Inutaisho retomó la palabra, menciono algunos negocios que se efectuarían con su consentimiento, otros que no aceptaría jamás, se limito a un breve papeleo con su abogado y llego al final a su hijo menor. El cual se veía tan interesado como Seshomaru, al parecer el amor lo ponía algo tonto y agradeció eso, solo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa amarga, al pensar en sus otros dos hijos, tomó la hoja y acomodo por última vez sus anteojos.

- Para mi hijo Inuyasha- Carraspeo un poco, logrando su atención- Quiero que quede a cargo de la parte financiera de las empresas, tengo mucha fe en que lo harás espléndidamente y por último, como su matrimonio será pronto, les dejó la casa que esta en Baker Streets-

- O.O no será mucho- Preguntó totalmente sorprendida la pelinegra.

- Al contrario, así nos tendrá muy cerca, ù.u esta a dos minutos de aquí-

- Ya me lo imaginaba- A ambos les rodó una gotita por la cabeza.

El lugar volvió a corromper en aplausos, muchos se abrazaron cuando dio finalizada la lectura, los sorprendidos aún no volvían en sí, Seshomaru no aceptó mucho los halagos, después de todo, no sería fácil ganarse su confianza. El cóctel dio inició y los platillos entraban y salían por doquier, la pelinegra apenas probó un par de cosas y casi se atraganto, cuando vio que Sango se le acerco, lucía un vestido rojo corto, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente y luego se sonrieron.

- Así que esta era tú sorpresa- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Ya me tocaba divertirme un poco, tú padre ha dejado a Takeru con todo el papeleo, además tú hermano no ha vuelto a aparecer- Sonrió satisfecho- Todo a salido perfecto, incluso tú reconciliación-

- Ni me digas que…- La miró incrédula- Estas saliendo con Miroku-

- Si, bueno es algo loco, infantil, torpe, inmaduro…-

- n-nU vaya que bien lo defines- Rió por lo bajo.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho, además ya que tú estás aquí en Londres, he decidido aceptar el traslado y quedarme un tiempo, al menos hasta tú boda-

- Gracias, al menos te lo tomaste mejor que mis padres, mi madre casi quiso asesinar a Inuyasha en cuanto supo-

- Al menos se que piensa en mí, al menos para matarme- Ironizo su marido.

- Nadie se puede llevar bien con sus suegros, el padre de Sango me colocó una Katana, cuando le dije que me iría con ella a Londres- Explicó lúgubremente.

- ¬¬ en realidad no fue por eso, lo que pasó es que se estaba pasando de listo conmigo y mi padre lo notó-

- Soy un hombre después de todo-

- Con unas manos muy inquietas-

- Bueno entonces casémonos y no discutimos más por esto-

- O///O ESTAS LOCO- Le gritó avergonzada- Deja de decir esas cosas, que las historias de amor no ocurren siempre así-

- Lo sé, ambos son un caso muy raro- Mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Ni me lo digas, había escuchado historias de amor tipo Jdorama, pero ellos se llevan el premio- Farfulló Sango.

- Dos veces…- Contestó su novio.

- ¬///¬ pueden dejar de hablar de nosotros, como sino estuviéramos presentes- Gruño Inuyasha.

Los cuatro rieron suavemente, conversaron de las últimas novedades, algunos detalles y del matrimonio que vendría, Kagome tenía que volver a Japón para su graduación, lo cual significaría que todos irían con ella, conociendo a su suegro, estaba segura que los perdería de vista. Se alejó de estos, buscando el baño, salió por la puerta en que antes un pelinegro, se había perdido de vista, no tardó en regresar al largo pasillo y se encontró con Naraku, estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, miró de soslayo a su alrededor, pero no había nadie ni se escuchaban si quiera voces.

- Te encuentras bien- Le preguntó Kagome.

- … si, esto ya me lo esperaba- Le respondió desinteresado.

- Cuando me mandaste la carta, esperabas de verdad que me iría, verdad- Al no escuchar respuesta, continúo- Se que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero de verdad te lo agradezco, aunque suene algo alocado-

- Porque me lo agradeces- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tenía dudas de lo que me ocultaba Inuyasha, por eso cuando me enteré, sentí un gran alivio y dolor a la vez, pero… sentía un peso menos de encima y podía sentir, que ya nada nos separaba-

- Eres muy extraña- Siseó en voz baja- Por eso debe quererte, no muchas personas lo hubieran perdonado, pero tú eres alguien especial, como suelen denominarlo… yo lo llamaría rareza-

- O alguien enamorada…-

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo, como si hubiera dicho una locura, lo miró algo enfadada, pero luego se rió con él, no lo odiaba, en el fondo, sentía que el necesitaba alguien que lo entendiera, por eso se había acercado a él, cuando sintió que su familia había traicionado a alguien, se sintió defraudada y dolida, pero nadie vino a socorrerla. Naraku, era alguien que no había conocido la felicidad, y eso no era su culpa, eso era lo que no entendían los demás.

- Si te ven conmigo, van a pensar que iba a matarte-

- No lo creo- Le sonrió brevemente- Ojala seas muy feliz, de verdad- Le dijo con toda sinceridad.

- Eres alguien muy rara- Fue todo lo que respondió.

Le sonrió de lado y se perdió de vista, apenas ingreso al lugar y su suegro se le acerco, la abrazo como si fuera su hija, lo cual si logró avergonzarla, le acarició la cabeza y su rostro se sonrojo. Seshomaru que fue llamado por su padre, a gruñidos se les unió, aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva familia, pero le divertía los cambios que pronto vendrían, el peliblanco farfullo palabras ininteligibles, ignorando los ojos en forma de corazón de Inutaisho, que como siempre, ignoraba los pensamientos de su hijo del medio.

- Al menos ya ha pasado lo peor- Le habló a su nuera- Kagome ya han hablado de la fecha de la boda-

- Si, será por noviembre, luego de que reciba mi título-

- ¬¬ no me llamaste para esto, verdad- Preguntó amenazadoramente el peliblanco.

. Por supuesto que no, n-n y tú hijo cuando te vas a casar-

- ù.u nunca, prefiero morirme primero-

- O.O- Cara de los dos.

- Entonces prepárate, porque las empresas necesitan más que de talento, necesitan unión y ser casi familia, cuando aprendas eso, se que serás el ideal de presidente, que todos creen ver en ti-

- Me estas regañando- Le preguntó incrédulo.

- Si hijo, sino tomas conciencia de lo que te rodea, te juró que me veré en la obligación, de hacerte reaccionar aunque sea a la mala- Lo amenazó.

- Y Kagome es la testigo de esto-

- n-n no en realidad, me gusta tenerla cerca, es la hija que nunca tuve- Sollozo vagamente.

- ù.u Kami-sama, cuando dejará de avergonzarme- Se lamentó Seshomaru.

Takeru quien tenía que correr e un lado a otro, tratando de ordenar todos los bienes, que se repartirían, se detuvo cerca de las 2 de la mañana, estaba agotado y bostezaba sin evitarlo, era el abogado de confianza de su tío, pero ya le estaba sobre exigiendo cosas, se acerco a un mesero y luego de tomar una copa de champagne, su garganta ardió largamente. Al menos ya todo terminaría pronto, Kagura se le acerco sigilosamente, no llamaba mucho la atención y menos aún, siendo la esposa del nada querido de Naraku.

- Llevas mucho aquí- Le preguntó la pelinegra.

- Tratando de respirar algo de aire- Le contestó bruscamente.

- Podrías ayudarme, te lo he pedido varias veces, pero siempre reulles de mi-

- Tú separación no me concierne, aunque sea abogado, mi primo podría secarme en la cárcel por interferir, así que búscate a otra víctima-

- Estoy desesperada-

- Pues yo lo hubiera pensado dos veces, el dinero no lo es todo…- Le espero duramente.

- No discutiré eso contigo- Lo miró fríamente- Mis razones tendría para haber aceptado, pero cuando veas mi cadáver, te acordarás de mi-

El abogado ni se inmuto, pero si Yura, la pequeña se veía preocupada y le dirigió una extraña mirada a Seshomaru, su hermano mayor solo le sonrió de lado, pero la chica lo miró fijamente, negando suavemente con la cabeza, Takeru volteó a ver por donde se había perdido la pelinegra, iba a seguirla, cuando vio a Miroku acercársele con una muchacha. Se presentaron brevemente y divertido se unió a la fiesta, de nuevo discutiendo con el pelinegro, logrando que tanto su hermana como Sango, los miraran avergonzadas, como si fueron dos niños en un jardín infantil.

- Oye hablando de algo importante- El rostro del pelinegro se volvió serio- Ten cuidado, Kagura esta muy extraña-

- Y porque lo dices- Preguntó Seshomaru, que se les había unido, tratando de escapar de los halagos de los socios- Le ocurre algo-

- No sé, solo que… quiero divorciarse, pero Naraku al parecer no- Explicó Takeru.

- No intervengas en eso, solo te hundirá más, ella esta pagando por sus errores y no podemos interferir, después de todo, mi hermano siempre tiene un as bajo la manga- Argumento Seshomaru.

- Yo creo que algo va a hacer, pero no será Naraku sino Kagura- Dijo Miroku- Si su amenaza se cumple, creo que todos lo lamentaremos-

Nadie lo contradijo, pero no siguieron con el tema, Naraku no dio señales de vida por las próximas 3 horas, eran cerca de las 5 de la madrugada, cuando salió por la puerta del estudio, dejó algunas cosas en su auto y volvió a entrar a la mansión, el silencio se interrumpía, solo por un suave sollozo, que reconoció como el de Hana, no tardó en encontrar a la pequeña. Hana dormía como un angelito, el llanto ya no se escuchaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, un miedo enorme lo invadió y se alejó de allí, tanto así, que al encontrarse con su padre, el cual fumaba plácidamente, se refugió a su lado.

- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- Dijo su padre.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- Le explicó- Me tiene algo nervioso-

- Snif… es la primera vez que vienes a pedirme protección- Le sonrió Inutaisho- Puedes quedarte conmigo en el estudio, así podremos hablar tranquilamente-

- No tengo miedo- Refunfuñó duramente.

- Estás temblando, ni modo, un whisky te tranquilizará-

Su hijo no se atrevió a contradecirlo, lo siguió de muy cerca y aunque iba erguido, no dijo ni una palabra en el resto del camino, el presentimiento lo estaba llenando de dudas.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue confirmado, Kagura se había ido, no había ni señales de sus pertenencias y aunque todos se sintieron aliviados, esperaban alguna reacción del hombre abandonado, pero este furioso solo gruño palabras llenas de odio, su hija solo sonrió tristemente, abrazando en silencio a su padre, después de todo, era ahora lo único que tenía en el mundo.

The hotel Milestone.

Inuyasha desayunaba tranquilamente con su esposa, al parecer las cosas volverían a seguir su curso normal, el té estuvo maravilloso igual que los dulces y la compañía, Kagome quien aún bostezaba de sueño, luego de que la fiesta terminará cerca de las 4 de la mañana, se veía cansada, pero feliz, vaya paradoja. Salieron del lugar a caminar por la plaza, sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrelazados, parecían una pareja ideal, pero había algo que la pelinegra tendría que retomar, aunque sabía que no le gustaría mucho a su marido.

- Inuyasha quiero volver a Japón-

- Para tú graduación o no-

- No exactamente, quiero ver a mis padres y quiero que me acompañes, yo me llevó en general bien con tú familia y me gustaría, que fuera de la misma forma contigo, además extraño a mi hermano-

La cara del peliblanco era un poema, estaba algo preocupado, callado, inquieto y ausente, no tardó en reaccionar, no es que tuviera problemas en ir a Japón, pero no sería capaz de fingir que todo estaba bien, no olvidaba que esas personas, ósea, los padres de Kagome, eran los culpables de las desgracias del pasado y esta vez no actuaría. Se lo pensó un poco, era importante para la pelinegra, después de todo era su familia, pero no quería estar cerca de ellos, aunque ahora irónicamente fueran sus suegros.

- Realmente es necesario- Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Pues claro, además sino vienes conmigo, no habrá boda- Le explicó sonriéndole.

- Y me lo dices tan así ¬¬-

- ù.u pues si, te perdoné tú gran mentira y espero una gran compensación por eso, llevarte bien con mis padres, podría ser el comienzo de eso-

- Me suena a chantaje-

- Pues tómalo o déjalo, verás Inuyasha he aprendido de tú familia, que las cosas resultan si uno las planea paso por paso y luego las realiza-

- De acuerdo, ¬¬ aunque no me pidas milagros, de seguro tus padres querrán matarme a los cinco minutos-

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo n-n-

- Y eso por cuanto tiempo será- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Ya veremos eso- Fue la respuesta de Kagome, mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

Una semana después.

Japón 9:30.

La pareja avanzó a paso lento, la pelinegra añoraba con ver a su familia, su esposo estaba callado desde que habían bajado del avión, estaba exagerando tanto las cosas, sus padres se comportarían, bueno al menos su padre disimularía, su hermano de seguro estaría normal y su madre… bueno ella sería como siempre, una caja de sorpresas.

Caminaron por el sendero, los Higurashi se habían comprado una nueva casa, pero era una mansión inglesa, asombrada miró de nuevo la dirección, era más grande que su hogar anterior, Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y tocó el timbre.

- HIJA QUERIDA- Gritó Melisa, abrazándola posesivamente.

- Hermana- Se le unió Sota, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a su cuñado- Hola soy Sota Higurashi-

- Inuyasha Matsura- Le dio la mano y luego un abrazo.

- Te quedarás mucho hija- Ignorando a su nuevo hijo político- ojala que si, queda tan lejos Londres-

- Melisa compórtate- La riño Asato, le dio la mano cortésmente a Inuyasha- Ha estado bien el viaje-

- Si, solo hasta que terminó, se coloco fatal- Mirando de reojo a su suegra.

- ¬¬ insinúas algo- Gruño Melisa.

- Mamá contrólate- La miró enojada Kagome- además estaremos toda una semana todos juntos y por último, como pudieron comprarse esta casa-

- Fácil, tú padre hizo un negocio genial con un hospital y pues… n-n ya tenemos dinero de nuevo-

- Pues deberían cuidarlo y no derrocharlo en estas cosas-

- No te preocupes, no creo que nos pase nuevamente-

- Porque no pasan, íbamos a desayunar algo- Dijo Sota sonriéndoles.

Como se lo imaginaba, su hermano fue el más amoroso de todos, Inuyasha se dedico a jugar fútbol con él, después de todo lo que más compartían, eran sus intereses por los deportes, mientras ella aclaraba un par de cosas con su familia. Kikyo se había ido, por fin se había independizado, un hombre millonario la tenía para sus caprichos y ella feliz, había aceptado ser parte del juego, aunque se imaginaban que pronto la verían, lo trágico es que había perdido el bebe, pero eso dejaba completamente libre a Kouga, lo cual si había sido lo mejor.

El tiempo paso sutilmente, miró de reojo el atardecer, llevaban apenas unas horas allí y ya se sentía completamente de vuelta, sus amigos la visitarían mañana, Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda y sonrió tontamente, tendría que renunciar a su familia, sonaba como una locura, pero al menos si las cosas habían mejorado en lo económico, los podrían visitar en Londres. Se volteó y se apoyó en el pecho del peliblanco, escuchar sus latidos y su calor, estaba completamente perdida, lo beso suavemente y luego le sonrió.

- Te ha traído recuerdos- Preguntó su marido.

- Muchos, los extrañaba tanto- Le dijo- Creo que es bueno irse un tiempo, uno valora más lo que tiene-

- Te llevaré amarrada, si decides quedarte- Le susurro en el oído.

- Jajajajaja no te preocupes, te seguiré hasta que deje de sentirme así- Le sonrió.

Inuyasha acercó su boca a los labios de Kagome, la besó apasionadamente, disfrutando de su sabor y reclamándola como suya, ella se apoyó contra la pared, el peliblanco se pegaba más, mientras sus manos bajaban por su trasero, el cual acarició suavemente. La pelinegra rió por lo bajo, al parecer la abstinencia volvía loco a su marido, pero disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir, aunque fuera en eso, dejó que la besara en el cuello, recibiendo sus besos, mientras contaba de 10 hacia atrás, gimió por lo bajo, mientras las acaricias se hacían más ardientes.

- Cof-cof- Carraspeó Asato- Ya vamos a cenar-

- Ya vamos papá n-n-

- Eres una tramposa, pero luego de esta semana no te salvas-

- Pero que dices Inuyasha, si nos casamos dentro de dos meses, tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo-

- NANI O.O-

- Miroku me dijo un par de cosas, así que he decidido que esperaremos hasta la Luna de Miel, para repetir experiencias-

- Pues tendrás que esperar más que eso-

- Porque- Preguntó confusa.

- Voy a matar a Miroku ahora mismo y no se de cuanto será la condena-

La pelinegra rió por lo bajo, la cena fue tranquila, al menos su madre ya consideraba a Inuyasha, aunque fuera para mirarlo enojada, aunque su marido no se daba por aludido, el clima no mejoraba en Japón, se anunciaba una tormenta, que se alejaría el domingo, hacía mucho frió. Al final, cuando llegaron al cuarto, se escuchaban claramente relámpagos, las ventiscas frías azotaban los alrededores, miró su reloj curiosa, eran las 11 de la noche, no tardó en encontrar su pijama, un lindo baby dolls verde, muy corto.

- Siempre te vistes así- Preguntó Inuyasha, no quitándole la vista de encima.

- U///U es que tendría que revisar mi ropa, que esta en las cajas y es lo que tengo más a mano-

La risa suave del peliblanco, la hizo sonrojar, no lo quería provocar, se acostaron en silencio, Inuyasha lucía un pijama a rayas negro, siempre que lo veía así, le parecía más guapo, en especial mirando sus atributos, se sonrojo avergonzada, aunque no tenía porque estarlo, era su esposo después de todo, se recostó cerca de él.

Sintió mucho frió, pero los brazos cálidos de su marido, la envolvieron, se pegó más a su pecho, mientras lo observaba fijamente, esos ojos dorados la miraron curiosamente.

- En que piensas- Le preguntó Kagome.

- Que sobreviví un día con tú madre, me imaginó que mañana me matará con una motosierra y luego me enterrará en el jardín-

- O.O-

- Es broma, estaba pensando en un pequeño detalle, que no hemos considerado y que te va a molestar, tal vez te pongas celosa-

- Pero sino soy tan celosa, en ese caso, tú me llevas metros de ventaja-

- Eso ya lo veremos n-n-

No entendió que quería decirle, pero no le preguntó, aunque la curiosidad le carcomía el alma, durmió cómodamente toda la noche, al menos no pasó frió. La mañana estuvo nublada, pero feliz recibió a sus amigos y recordó que no conocía, a todos los amigos de Inuyasha, serían parecidos a Miroku o peor. Akira con su cabello rojo, la saludo efusivamente, como si hubieran pasado más de 20 años, la rubia de Eri golpeó a su amigo, tratando de tranquilizarlo, Ayumi solo los vio divertida. Sus tres mejores amigos de la universidad, les presente a su marido, la sorpresa fue mayor y de incredibilidad.

- Así que te casas- Comentó Akira- Entonces era cierto, no pensé que tú fueras de esas-

- ¬¬ que no estoy embarazada- Le replico.

- Es cierto, además mírenlo- De soslayo al peliblanco- O///O Es guapísimo, yo te apoyo cien por ciento con esta locura- Le dijo Eri.

- Ese no es el punto, además va a vivir en Londres, sabes a cuanta distancia esta eso- Acotó Ayumi.

- No importa eso, tenemos que hacer la mejor parte, la despedida de soltera, unos streaper, veddetos, acróbatas…- Comenzó a nombrar Eri.

- Y no te olvides del local- Añadió Akira.

- Oigan yo quiero algo simple y normal- Dijo Kagome, pero sus amigos la miraron con una sonrisa burlona- Que diablos van a hacer-

- Que pases la mejor noche de tú vida- La animo Ayumi.

- Además él hará lo mismo- Explicó Eri- nosotras solo nos pondremos a su par-

Kagome miró a su marido, este hablaba plácidamente con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, acaso el también tendría una despampanante despedida de solero, pues obvio, que con un amigo como Miroku, sin pensarlo mucho, su mente se lleno de extrañas ideas, si Inuyasha hacía algo indebido, sería capaz de matarlo, así que tendría que investigar un poco.

- De acuerdo, que sea una gran despedida- Confirmó a sus amigos.

CONTINUARÁ.

Me ha costado mucho continuarla, había perdido el ritmo, pero ni modo, cuando leí sus review, mi conciencia trató de estrangularme suavemente, pero he tenido que estudiar, pasar fiestas patrias con mi familia, cumpleaños y renovar mi ropa de primavera XD.

Lo siento mucho, esas no son grandes razones, pude haberme echo de tiempo, pero ustedes saben como son el ocio, prometo terminar el fic la próxima semana, a menos que quieran un epilogo… Nombre del último capítulo "Un verdadero matrimonio"

Vamos a ver, la última vez no me llegaron los review y por eso no actualice, esta vez pediré unos 11, me gusta ese número y bueno sería para el miércoles y sino, pues para el próximo sábado.

Muchos besitos a todos y gracias por leer el fic.

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	12. Un verdadero Matrimonio

Un verdadero Matrimonio

Kagome se quedó pensativa, así que cuando se vio sola con Inuyasha, aprovecho de acercársele y discutir el tema, pero tuvo que esperar, su madre llegó impaciente con cientos de tipos de invitaciones, cintas y adornos, sin contar fotos e imágenes de vestidos, ambos se miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Quien dijo que su boda iba a ser tranquila, pues estaba en un grave error, con paciencia y largas discusiones, pudieron dejar el tema para después, aunque elegir la tarjeta de invitación fue obligatoria. Ya al llegar a la habitación, la pelinegra se lanzó a la cama, estaba agotada y con dudas…

- Te sientes bien- Le preguntó su marido.

- Si, solo estoy cansada, mi madre me volverá loca- Se sentó lentamente- Por mi me casaría y ya-

- Si quieres fugarte conmigo, podemos hacerlo cuando quieras- Le susurro al oído.

- O//O y nuestros padres de seguro nos encuentran, además falta cada vez menos- Le dijo aún pensándose la propuesta- Ah por cierto, sobre la despedida de soltero, prométeme que no habrá nada raro-

- n-n como que, bailarinas, nudistas y esas cosas- Se encoge de hombros- Mis amigos se encargarán de eso, yo solo seré el sorprendido-

- Haré que te tragues tus palabras- Pensó enojada.

Los días pasaron sin dudarlo, volvieron a Londres y el clima mejoraba, Inuyasha se moría de curiosidad, al parecer ponerle un desafió a su esposa, era lo peor que podría haber hecho, llegaron raras llamadas al Hotel y varias de hombres, lo cual si lo extraño, pero la pelinegra no se daba por aludida. Su despedida de soltero, sería a lo grande, Miroku, Arima, Haru y Yuki, sus amigos de siempre, le tenían una gran sorpresa, asombrado vio que ya estaban, en la segunda semana de noviembre.

- Mañana es la despedida de soltero- Comentó pensativo.

- Y el sábado nos casamos- Acotó Kagome- Como se pasó el tiempo, parece que fuera ayer, cuando todo esto empezó-

- Te arrepientes-

- No, es solo que…- Lo miró curiosa- Crees que las cosas pueden cambiar, luego de la boda-

- Pues claro- La abrazo por la espalda y le susurro- Ya no podrás escaparte de mí y si lo haces, te seguiré hasta el fin-

- O///O- Se arrimo más a él- Aunque mañana, quizás no nos veremos en todo el día-

- Ah es cierto…- La besa- no te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda molestarte-

- Lo mismo digo, además son nuestros amigos, los que prepararon las despedidas-

A ambos les rodó una gotita por la cabeza, Sango se había enojado con Miroku, por lo que no esperaba una gran fiesta, porque la castaña estaba furiosa con su ex novio, al parecer unas amiguitas de él, se habían ofrecido de streaper, el problema es que justo ese día, iban a cumplir un mes de relación, como su amiga tenía tan buen genio, echo a patadas a las chicas y a su novio. No se quejaba, pero se veía que ambos se extrañaban, siempre preguntaban inconcientemente por el otro, vaya dilema, que se estaba formando y la cosa no parecía arreglarse.

Kagome lucía un top blanco escotado y una falda negra corta escalonada, su cabello llenó de bucles y algo de maquillaje, se colocó unos tacones negros bajos y se dio el victo de aprobación. Su marido escogió unos jean azules oscuros, una camisa negra ajustada y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, la pelinegra lo miró de soslayo, tratando de evitar el rubor que cubría su rostro. Se miraron de reojo, ya que sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento, la primera en llegar fue Sango, su vestido lila de gasa corto y las botas largas del mismo color, y cuando llegó Miroku, entendieron todo.

- O//O Wuauu que guapa te vez- Le dijo a la castaña.

- Gracias, tú también luces bien- Le respondió, tratando de sonar aún enojada.

Miroku bueno lucía algo raro, pantalones de cuero y una camiseta ajustada, completamente de negro, parecía un streaper, claro que se veía bien, pero les causo algo de risa, menos a la castaña, que lo miró muy extrañada. Ambos se dirigieron a sus amigos, el lugar escogido era secreto y no sabían su ubicación, se despidieron con un gesto, ya que ambos se los llevaron, como si se les fuera la vida.

Sango la subió de un empujón a una camioneta, Kagome no entendía que pasaba y al abrir los ojos, vio a sus amigas de universidad, todas vestidas como chicas de cabaret y le pidieron que se cambiara de ropa.

El lugar era ideal, se llamaba Langley Bar, estaba a unos 10 minutos del hotel, se coloco un corset blanco y un extraño velo, se bajo totalmente apenada y sonrojada, las recibió una mujer que parecía hombre, era muy musculosa, le explicaron que necesitaban seguridad. El lugar estaba rodeado de paredes de diferente colores, decoradas con luces, había un barman que era un joven inglés, no debía tener más de unos 21 años, las atendió rápidamente con la primera ronda y se fijo en el escenario que estaba al medio de todo, con una gran mesa de vidrio y unos extraños palos largos.

- Por la salud de mi amiga Kagome- Dijo Eri, que usaba un corset verde- Por una de mis mejores amigas, que se casa mañana!!!!-

- SALUD- Corearon todas, bebiendo un tekila.

- Y porque seré la madrina de su primer hijo- Dijo Sango.

- Así será- Se lo confirmo su amiga.

- SALUD!!!!-

Las chicas que eran unas 25 en total, se alejaron del escenario y Kagome se queda sola, cuando volteo había dos hombres, un rubio de ojos azules y el otro un castaño de ojos verdes, que las demás se los comían con la mirada, el rubio estaba vestido de policía y el otro de bombero, todas gritaron cosas, que la pelinegra no les entendió. La tomaron en brazos y la sentaron en una silla, se quedó totalmente pasmada, había ido solo a dos despedidas de soltera, pero no eran ni la cuarta parte de esto y menos, con unos chicos tan guapos.

- Vamos que salgan los demás-

- Hay más- Preguntó asombrada.

- Trajimos a todos nuestros amigos- Le ronroneo en el oído el rubio.

- O///O-

- Que bailen, que bailen- Gritaban todas juntas, mientras llegaban un par de enmascarados.

El rubio le bailaba solamente a ella, con movimientos felinos y muy sensuales, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en especial cuando la rozaba eróticamente, sus sentidos se agudizaron y aunque terminó casi pegada en la pared, aunque a nadie parecía extrañarle, ya que todas estaban divirtiéndose con algún bailarín. Si Inuyasha estaba en lo mismo, esperaba que no se atreviera a engañarla, porque sería capaz de matarlo y dejarlo eunuco, cayó sentada al piso y gateando se alejo, aunque no le duró mucho, ya que su policía personal, parecía disfrutar su escape.

- Tendré que arrestarla señorita Higurashi- Le coloco unas esposas cuando logró atraparla.

- ¬///¬ y que se supone que vas a hacerme- Le preguntó resignada.

- Lo que usted quiera, por supuesto- Le dijo sensualmente

- O///O Etto podría dejarme ir-

- Todo menos eso, pero no se preocupe la haré cambiar de opinión-

Estaba esposada en una silla, eso era parte del show, trató de tranquilizarse e idear un plan, su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por minuto, el chico se estaba sacando lentamente la ropa de arriba, colocándole la corbata a ella, aunque vio completamente su show, es que no era de hierro, pero entonces notó que la llave colgaba del cinturón del pantalón, fingiendo completo interés y captando toda la atención de su streaper personal, logró quitarle la llave, cuando dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella.

- Porque no bailas, mientras me relajo- Le pidió sexymente.

No tuvo que esperar y la complació, cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, aunque le dolía la muñeca, de un empujón, lo dejó en la silla y le coloco las esposas, Kagome le sonrió vagamente, había ganado la pelea, y el rubio también rió por lo bajo, aunque este no parecía nada molesto, solo algo sorprendido por el inesperado ataque, que lo había dejado a la merced de la pelinegra.

- Ya sabía yo, que no podría con ella- Comentó Yumi sonriendo.

- Es que Kagome no es de esas, pero si ella no lo quiere, pues yo si- Comentó otra chica del grupo.

La bromita preparada por sus amigas, terminó cuando la pelinegra, había arrojado lejos las llaves de las esposas, no pensaba ser infiel, menos cuando faltaba tan poco, miró su reloj sorprendida, eran las 3 de la madrugada, se arreglo su velo sutilmente y se unió al baile con sus amigas, mientras el rubio era atendido por una de sus compañeras.

Al final todas terminaron en el escenario, que era de vidrio, cantaran hasta que no pudieron gritar más y los tragos venían de un lado a otro, se rió como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, bebió el último sorbo de un trago azul y entonces se preguntó por su marido, le habría ido bien a él.

Hace 4 horas atrás en el Gardening Club.

El auto manejado por su amigo, no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino que iban cinco mujeres con ellos y como no había suficiente espacio, pues tuvieron que acomodarse y una pelirroja, terminó sentada en su regazo. Todas con sus baby dolls rojos y con unos cuernitos, no pudo evitar mirarlas por todos sus ángulos, agradeció a Dios cuando llegaron y estas se bajaron corriendo, se arreglo la ropa y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano, con un traje de pantalón azul, camisa blanca, pero lo más llamativo, es que llevaba unos cachitos y una colita de demonio.

- ¬¬ que tanto me miras- Le preguntó molesto Seshomaru.

- n-n nada- Evitando reírse- No sabía, que te veías tan bien de demonio-

Su hermano mayor puso los ojos en blanco, la idea de la famosa despedida era un asco para el, estuvo obligado a participar en todo y a soportar a su padre, Inuyasha entró sonriendo y miró el bar inglés con respeto, en los extremos había sillones cafés y el bar, de un estilo británico único, era como una cueva con las dos meseras, vestidas de conejitas, saludo a algunos de sus amigos. Las luces se apagaron y le saltaron encima un par de personas, cuando las luces volvieron, eran 3 los que le habían saltado arriba, Haru un peliverde de ojos negros, Yuki un rubio de ojos grises y Arima un castaño de verdes, vestían igual que Miroku.

- No sabía, que me iba a doler tanto mi espalda en la fiesta-

- Sorry amiguito, no sabíamos que íbamos a caer justo en ti- Se disculpó Arima.

- Aunque nos suavizaste la entrada- Le agradeció Yuki.

Miroku que estaba en la pasarela, que lucía una alfombra roja, carraspeo un poco atrayendo la atención de todos, tomó el micrófono en sus manos y escucharon la canción de "Nueve semanas y media", la iluminación se suavizo sutilmente. Inuyasha se rió por lo bajó, ya sabiendo lo que vendría, se acomodo en uno de los sillones con sus amigos, acepto encantado una cerveza, de parte de una de las conejitas, Takeru se le unió y ambos se reían disimuladamente, del demonio de ojos dorados.

- Mi amigo se casa mañana- Se escucharon quejas- Lo sé, yo también quiero que se case luego- Algunos rieron- Le he preparado la semana de la moda, con lo mejor de lo mejor, así que prepárense-

El peliblanco rió por lo bajo, cuando salió la primera chica, un lindo veía dolls rojo, que fue siendo despojada en un par de vueltas, ya se imaginaba eso, la chica bailaba sensualmente, moviendo las caderas eróticamente, la parte de arriba salió volando, llegando no lejos de él, pero sus amigos se la pelearon, la muchacha dio un par de giros, bailando sexymente en el escenario, algunos le lanzaron unos billetes y ellas los tomó encantada, llegó otra chica y comenzó a imitarla, el pequeño colaless desapareció y se les acercó.

Seshomaru parecía asqueado, se bebió dos tragos al seco, le gustaban las mujeres, pero más decentes, la pelirroja del principio se le acerco, aun llevaba el baby dolls y se sentó a su lado, lo más irónico del mundo, se quedó toda la noche hablando con ella. Al menos eso dijo Miroku después, claro que se perdió un par de horas con la chica, un fotógrafo y alguien con una cámara de vídeo, se encargaban de los recuerdos, el peliblanco ignoró el flash y se preocupo de la castaña que estaba frente a él.

- Quieres divertirte guapo- Le preguntó coquetamente.

- No gracias, yo estoy bien, pero mi amigo si necesita ayuda- Le señalo a Takeru.

- ¬¬ Oye que es tú despedida de soltero, después de esta, ni creas que podrás venir a estos lugares- Le aconsejo Arima.

- Lo sé, pero no me importa-

- Si que le dio fuerte- Se lamentó Haru, negando con la cabeza.

Una morena se subió a su regazo, Inuyasha no hizo nada por apartarla, ya que ella era el regalo de sus amigos, la chica se rozaba intencionalmente y luego se alejaba con una risa, todos se quedaron pendientes de estos, pero no parecía dar resultado, la chica volvió al ataque, sacándose el sujetador y luego gimiendo fingidamente, Arima no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Haru, babeaba todo el piso. Takeru seguía con la pelirroja y Miroku, pues estaba con una y luego iba con la otra. La morena enojada, se alejó de allí, pero el peliblanco ni se inmuto, claro que hasta que vio a alguien conocido.

- Fantástico, ahora se va a ir a hablar con una de limpieza- Se quejó gravemente Miroku- Mi hijo esta tan cambiado-

- Oye a ti te conozco- Dijo Inuyasha.

- No creo- Bajo su rostro, ocultándolo con una gorra.

- Kikyo…-

La chica no le contestó, pero se arrojo a sus brazos, llorando como una Magdalena, aún pasmado le acarició el cabello, se sentó a conversar con ella, así que a regañadientes le prometió ayudarla, esta agradecida le dio un beso en la mejilla, ganándose las risas de sus amigos, los cuales creyeron, que la estaba conquistando o algo por el estilo, pues que equivocados estaban todos ellos.

- Señorita de la limpieza, yo también quiero atención- Le gritó un amigo del peliblanco.

- Lo siento- Le dijo antes de irse.

- Vaya ya se fue, que mala relación la de ustedes, el conde y la plebeya- Gritó Arima algo borracho.

- Miroku necesito que hagas una llamada, tengo un pequeño problema- Siseo Inuyasha enojado.

- De acuerdo, mejor salgamos de aquí un rato-

La última vez que vio su reloj, marcaba las 4 de la mañana.

Esa mañana fue muy relajada, Kagome se dedico a dormir gran parte del día y su esposo la imitó por unas horas, no se habían hablado ni nada, estaban tan cansados, que en la cama, solo habían llegado a descansar plácidamente. Sin contar que no lejos de allí, algunos gritaban, preparando los últimos detalles de la boda, ignorando esto, ese día solo fue acompañado por el silencio y de la mitad de los invitados, que trataban de recuperar el sueño perdido.

Día de la Boda.

La pelinegra se paseo entre los invitados, buscando a su amiga, no había señales de ella, se disculpo apenada cuando chocó con un mesero y siguió buscando, la estatura no la ayudaba mucho, pero aún así, le sacaba provecho al cien por ciento, saltó unos instantes y vio una cabellera blanca. Corrió desesperada, tiró de la chaqueta del hombre, este enojado se volteó y desconcertado, se fijo que era una pelinegra baja, que lo miraba completamente sonrojada, ignorando si era una invitada, trató de soltarse del agarre, lo malo, es que no pudo safarse.

- ¬¬ se te perdió algo- Gruño Seshomaru.

- O///O Si…- Tartamudeo- Busco a mi amiga, Kagome Higurashi-

- Esta en el segundo piso, creo que esta terminando de arreglarse… ¬¬ alguna otra cosa- Se enojo, ya que la chica no lo soltaba.

- Lo siento- Sonrojada al máximo- Soy Rin Fukiya, amiga de la novia- Se presentó, mirándolo tímidamente.

- Seshomaru Matsura, hermano del baka del novio-

- O//O… bueno te veo luego- Se despidió tristemente.

No obtuvo respuesta del peliblanco, este aprovecho de irse más de prisa, lo miró tontamente con una sonrisa, era tan lindo y sociable, es decir, tan Seshomaru, terminó de subir la escalera y empezó a registrar habitación por habitación, nadie le dijo nada, la mayoría estaba conversando cómodamente y a los otros, solo le dijeron amablemente, que se largará. Al fin dio con el cuarto, lo abrió lentamente y se encontró a Kagome, lucía un vestido blanco largo, recogido en la parte de la cintura, con unos pequeños brillantes, la parte de arriba, tipo corsé con encajes, el leve maquillaje y le sonrió al verla.

- Donde estabas- Le preguntó animada.

- Me perdí, este lugar es enorme- Se disculpó Rin- Te vez hermosa-

- Gracias, que hora es- Preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

- Faltan 15 minutos y ya llegaron todos- Informó Sango, quién lucía un vestido naranja suave.

- Con la dirección no basto, el taxista no entendía mi acento- Se disculpó su pequeña amiga.

- No te preocupes, has llegado a mi boda y eso es lo que más me importa- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- Le dijo abrazándola- y que tal la despedida de soltera, que ese día no pude llegar-

Ambas mejores amigas se rieron, ante la cara desconcertada de Rin, quien las veía con un signo de interrogación, le contaron parte de la fiesta y esta las miró muy sorprendida, se había perdido, una de las mejores despedidas de soltera, aunque le mostraron las fotos y Sango le prometió enviarle el vídeo, en especial la última parte de Kagome, cuando se quedó arriba del escenario sola. La pelinegra solo se sonrojo y le resto importancia, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- Ni te imaginas lo que hizo-

- ¬///¬ dejen eso, no ven que me caso en… 5 minutos más O.O-

- Ya deja los nervios, todos saben que se aman mucho y que serán felices- Trató de animarla Sango.

- Además no estoy nerviosa- Maldijo por lo bajo, cuando no lograba colocarse la diadema, que iba adherida al velo.

- Lo que tú digas- Fue la respuesta de Rin.

Inuyasha lucía un traje completamente negro, la camisa blanca se destacaba con la corbata plateada y la pequeña rosa blanca, que llevaba en el bolsillo de arriba, su amigo estaba a su lado, llevaba un traje negro con diminutas rayitas blancas y una corbata roja, se veían muy formales, como cuando iban a cerrar un negocio, pero esta ocasión era muy distinta. Inutaisho se le acercó, abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, sollozando levemente, estaba tan orgulloso.

- Siempre supe que serías mi mayor orgullo- Le sonrió su padre.

- U//U papá deja de abrazarme-

- ¬¬ acaso no te gusta tenerme cerca- Le pegó con un abanico- Espero que de ahora en adelante, te comportes-

- Dejen de llamar la atención- Les gruño Seshomaru- No quiero pelea de infantes, en este matrimonio-

- Pero el empezó- Se disculpó su padre.

Siempre de un modo infantil, su padre lograba unirlos más, ya fuera por la vergüenza que a veces les daba o porque era insoportable, cuando se trataba de negocios importantes, hacía una transformación tan drástica, que Seshomaru reconocía que de allí, venía su verdadera personalidad, aunque nadie se lo creyera realmente. Melisa, que se pavoneaba con un vestido plateado Channel, muy largo y algo escotado, no se acercó donde el novio, pero si le habló al padre de este.

- Al final, ni yo pude evitar esto-

- Melisa, ya sabes que las cosas son inevitables y si estuvieras libre, me hubiera casado contigo- Le confesó Inutaisho.

- ¬¬ no soy plato de segunda mesa, admití mi derrota antes, además ahora solo ocupas espacio en el mundo-

- Pues me alegra que pienses así, al menos ya se ha pasado el resentimiento-

Iba a contestarle Melisa, pero se escucho la famosa música nupcial, Hana tiraba pétalos blancos con un pequeño canastillo y mostrando su vestido repolludo, de color celeste y su cabello trenzado con cintas del mismo color, camino saludando a algunas personas y estas le sonrieron amablemente. Naraku también le hizo un gesto, era lo único que le estaba quedando y su pequeña hija, le lanzó un pequeño beso y una sonrisa, se apresuró al final y dio pasó a lo más importante.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie, los encargados de grabar ese momento, se mantuvieron en posiciones, caían pétalos de cerezo lanzados desde arriba, el rostro de la novia cubierto por el velo, ocultaba su nerviosismo, Asato que también lucía algo preocupado, acarició la mano de su hija, tratando de transmitirle un poco de valor y esta lo recibió sonriéndole por lo bajo. Inuyasha vio a su hermosa esposa, acercarse a pasó lento, iba erguida y sonriéndole a todo el mundo, algo embobado, acepto la mano de la novia, que le entregaba el padre de esta.

- Cuídala mucho- Le pidió Asato.

- No tiene que decírmelo- Le sonrió el peliblanco.

Beso la mano de Kagome, la cual se sonrojo, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, ambos se arrodillaron, para escuchar la ceremonia, el sacerdote un hombre joven, muy animado impartió la ceremonia, todos lo escuchaban atentamente. Yura se mecía en su silla impaciente, lo que más quería ver era el beso, se estrujaba su vestido lila y a su lado Sota, también esperaba que todo saliera bien, ambos se miraron y bajaron sus rostros, por un pequeño sonrojo que los invadió, en esos momentos. Hana con su traje también lila, hablaba en voz baja con Kohaku, el cual trataba de mantener la conversación, aunque su inglés no fuera muy bueno.

Inutaisho sonrió mirando tristemente el cielo, se estaba casando otro de sus hijos, ya solo le quedaba uno, el más difícil de todos, pero ya se sentía más tranquilo, no lo había echo mal como padre, después de todo.

Las palabras resonaban muy lejos, el peliblanco estaba pensativo, lo que hizo recordar a su esposa, el día de la falsa boda, aún con dudas, tiró de su mano suavemente, ganándose una mirada tierna, de su casi marido oficial.

- Inuyasha Matsura acepta usted, a la señorita Kagome Higurashi como su esposa, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, promete protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe- Le preguntó dramáticamente, se notaba que era el primer matrimonio que realizaba.

- n-nU Si acepto-

Le coloco el anillo, que le había entregado Miroku, se deslizo suavemente y mostraba que esta vez, todo había sido preparado casi a la perfección, un pequeño regocijo invadió a la pelinegra, oficialmente iban a ser Marido y Mujer, su corazón latía fuertemente, estaba tan feliz y nerviosa a la vez. Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, pestañeo confundida, las miradas estaban posadas en ella, incluso la del sacerdote, totalmente segura sonrió, levantando un poco su rostro.

- Si acepto-

La mayoría sucumbió en suspiros, muchos creían que alguien se podía arrepentir, en especial la familia de la novia, claro que estos, ignoraban la verdadera historia, de la tan singular pareja. Melisa no pudo contener las lágrimas y tironeo de la camisa de Asato, el cual simplemente le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, logrando tranquilizarla temporalmente. Kagome le coloco el anillo y le sonrió dulcemente, ya se acercaba el final y todos estaban pendientes, del gran momento que marcaría sus vidas, en ese hermoso día de primavera.

- Si alguien conoce algún impedimento, para que esta ceremonia no se celebre, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Dijo el sacerdote.

Melisa iba a estornudar y casi todos se le lanzaron encima, creyendo que podría decir algo para detener la boda, pero esta enojada, les gritó por insolentes y como toda una dama, sacó su pañuelo. Naraku iba a objetar, pero misteriosamente alguien había pateado su pierna derecha, la pequeña Hana lo miraba inocentemente, sonriéndole suavemente. Kouga no dijo nada, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero cuando todas las miradas seguían en el, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, acaso lo creían tan cobarde, como arruinar ese matrimonio, cuando ya todo estaba dicho.

- Lo que Dios ha unido, que el hombre no lo separe- Dijo solemnemente el sacerdote- Puede besar a la novia- Le dijo a Inuyasha.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, levantó el velo suavemente, mostrando parte del cabello rizado de su esposa y su rostro, lo más llamativo eran sus hermosos ojos castaños, que brillaban de una manera especial, como mágica, cerró lentamente sus ojos y sus labios se unieron. Todos aplaudieron de pie emocionados, algunos vitorearon alegremente, mientras el nuevo matrimonio, recibía los abrazos correspondientes, los padres de la pelinegra, eran los más felicitados, lo cual era llamativo, pero luego supieron que el nuevo negocio, que habían logrado formar, había ganado ya un par de millones.

Kagome rió feliz, mientras caminaban al lugar de la recepción, la mansión de los Matsura, lucía espléndida con los adornos de flores silvestres, la mejor idea, había sido hacer el matrimonio allí. Un deje de duda, paso por su mente rememorando un efímero pensamiento, al pasar cerca de un laberinto. Iba de la mano de su ahora marido, sonrió a todos los que tomaban fotos, aunque el flash la dejaba viendo lucecitas, por suerte seguía afirmada por Inuyasha, el cual lucía tranquilo y sin rastros de sarcasmo, como cuando se habían casado falsamente, hace ya tanto tiempo.

El vals fue un baile delicioso, tomó entre sus manos parte del vestido y dio los giros correspondientes, bailando apegada al peliblanco, el cual le susurraba lindas cosas al oído, luego fue el turno de su padre, el cual se lució como siempre. Melisa aún quisquillosa, bailo con su nuevo hijo político, lo miraba más suavemente, debía ser que le recordaba drásticamente a Inutaisho, cuando era joven igual que ella, aunque mantuvo cierta distancia, se notaba que ya no lo despreciaba tanto como antes, lo cual si alegro más, a la preciosa novia, que la abrazo luego de terminar el vals.

La fiesta no tuvo percances, Rin se deleitaba mirando de lejos, al guapo chico de ojos dorados, que era el cuñado de su amiga, ignorando que para este, no era más que un estorbo molesto, como tantos otros, que lo rodeaban siempre.

Sango y Miroku, estaban en un rincón besándose apasionadamente, no habían durado ni dos semanas separados y ya volvían a estar unidos, sus amigos los felicitaron y estos aceptaron sus palabras con mucho agrado.

- Y el ramo cuando- Preguntó Sango.

- Ah es cierto- Kagome se fue al patio seguida por algunas mujeres.

- LA NOVIA VA A LANZAR EL RAMO- Gritó animada Rin, ilusionada con atraparlo.

La pelea por ocupar un lugar entre todos, fue algo peligroso, algunas solteronas desesperadas, se codeaban con las más jóvenes, diciendo que podría ser su última oportunidad, pero nadie cedía, los empujones iban de un lado a otro, casi llegando a adelante, donde Kagome las miraba con una gotita en la cabeza. Lanzó el ramo, rezando porque cayera en mano de alguna de sus amigas, pero este se deslizo entre los dedos de estas, llegando a una sorprendida Yura, que se sonrojo drásticamente y miró a Sota, el cual también se avergonzó.

- Mira que linda pareja forman esos dos- Comentó Inuyasha.

¬¬ Nadie se acerca a mi hermana menor- Gruño Takeru, mostrando sus instintos de hermano mayor.

El momento de la liga, llegó casi al instante, Inuyasha como todo buen marido, no tardó en subir la parte del vestido, aunque su mujer, lo miraba completamente ruborizada, de seguro recordando ciertas cosas, que pasarían después de ese momento. Con los dientes deslizo sutilmente, la hermosa liga bordada blanca y todos esperaron su momento, Seshomaru que no creía en esas cosas, vio asombrado que en su mano derecha, había atrapado la liga, cuando el solo iba a ver la hora. Todos aplaudieron e Inutaisho, supo que era el día más feliz de su vida.

- Quiero pastel- Dijo Hana, ignorando las miradas de los mayores.

Los novios cortaron un trozo de la torta de 7 pisos y se la comieron entre los dos. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, los invitados bailando, algunos bebiendo y brindando por el licor, otros consiguiéndose los mails y por último los que ya habían sucumbido a la borrachera, durmiendo placidamente lejos de allí.

Tomó la mano de su esposa y le susurro algo al oído, ella solo se rió y asintió, la boda había sido a las 6 de la tarde y ya eran las 11, la despedida de los novios, fue más tranquila, los padres de la pelinegra solo la abrazaron, en tanto Inutaisho le daba consejos a su hijo, los cuales eran totalmente ignorados por Inuyasha.

Regalo de su suegro, en el Hotel Ritz, una deluxe suite, la más grande del lugar, Inuyasha tomó a su novia en brazos y entró con ella en la habitación, el lugar estaba decorado en tonos dorados, la dejó esta vez suavemente en la cama y ella lo miró sonrojada. Tenían extraños recuerdos juntos, desde las primeras peleas, las frases sarcásticas y la pasión, que los había llevado al amor, una rara combinación, pero era real.

- Te ayudo con tú vestido- Le susurro Inuyasha.

- Yo puedo sola, solo dame un minuto-

Se alejo de las manos del peliblanco y entró al baño, no tardaría mucho, Inuyasha se saco la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, hacía mucho calor allí, o era acaso suyo el problema. Volteo al escuchar pasos, Kagome llevaba un sujetador bordado, que era tipo camiseta ajustada y le llegaba hasta el ombligo, era transparente y de color blanco, una braga corta del mismo tipo, bordada y muy corta, su cabello suelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

- Estás hermosa- Le susurro.

- Ya sabía yo, que te iba a gustar más que el vestido- Le sonrió de lado.

- Me gusta mucho más, porque eres solo mía- Le ronroneo al oído.

- Y tú eres mió- Le dijo pegándose a él.

El momento no se hizo esperar, al parecer la abstinencia, le hacía mal a su marido, la tomó en brazos y la dejó en la cama, le beso suavemente en el cuello, volviendo a probar el sabor de su piel, que no había olvidado, aunque hubiera pasado algún tiempo, lo que era cierto, es que nunca más se le escaparía. Llegó hasta el ombligo de la pelinegra, la cual gimió levemente y se sonrojo, en especial cuando, las manos de su marido se deslizaron por toda su figura, intentando recordar todo.

El lindo sujetador se fue deslizando suavemente, por los dientes del peliblanco, ya al dejar la parte de arriba expuesta, no la desaprovecho, comenzó del ombliga hacia arriba, sujetando las manos de su esposa, la cual se dejaba estar, dejando escapar suaves suspiros. Las fricciones de ambos cuerpos, el calor que la abrazaba en su interior, las suaves caricias, los besos húmedos, estaba pérdida en ese intenso placer y sobre todo, inmersa en esa extraña forma de amar.

El juego de seducción, consistía en terminar de dominarla, si eso ocurría alguna vez, ese matrimonio no duraría más, gimió el nombre de su marido, sintiendo la extraña invasión, no sentía dolor, lo cual era extraño, considerando el tiempo que había pasado, desde la última vez. Recibió gustosa el beso, recorriéndose mutuamente, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro y sus corazones latir, el calor aumentaba a cada paso, las embestidas aunque suaves, se fueron acelerando, mientras ambos gritaban el nombre del otro.

El orgasmo fue perfecto, aún sentía en su cálido interior, la semilla del peliblanco, Inuyasha se acostó a su lado y ella se arrimo más a él.

- No te relajes mucho, que querré mucho más-

- ¬///¬ oye que soy humana, no una máquina sexual-

- Lo sé- Besó la comisura de sus labios- Pero ahora que eres mía, no quiero desaprovechar ni un instante- Le sonrió- Además me gustaría ser pronto padre…-

- Nani O///O- Lo miró totalmente sorprendida.

Aunque ya era tarde, la siguiente ronda ya estaba comenzando y feliz se entregó nuevamente a su marido, como es que el destino los había unido, eso era algo que ignoraban, las circunstancias los llevaron a amarse, pero siempre el destino, tenía la última carta y con un nuevo beso, volvieron a amarse, después de todo, la noche era muy larga.

FIN…

MUAAAA…. Creo que voy a llorar, terminó…. Me siento tan vacía (Sacando una caja de pañuelos), no sé que me pasó, pero cuando escribí el capítulo, me apasione mucho, ojala no haya sido muy cursi y si lo fue, les pido disculpas…

Pues de acuerdo, publicaré el epilogo, ya tengo un par de ideas, lo que si les pido su opinión, es sobre mi querido Seshomaru y del malo de Naraku, por más que lo pienso, siempre los dejo mal, aunque mi querido Sexymaru me hace reír mucho, en especial, cuando me lo imagino avergonzado O///O, bueno les pido alguna idea, si es que se les ocurre algo, pues me lo cuentan.

Ahhh el fic lo terminé rápido, es la primera vez que lo hago, ojala no se hayan desilusionada, además sino lo terminaba, pues quedaría por allí botado y le tengo mucho afecto.

Los Review los voy a contestar en el epilogo, se los agradezco mucho a todos, a los que me animaban, las amenazas y las extrañas peticiones, sin ustedes, este fic no habría llegado tan lejos.

Ahora lo bueno, el epilogo… pues me gustaría subir el capítulo el sábado, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra XD 12 review, es mi última petición para actualizar… snif extrañaré esta extorsión jajajaja y sino pues actualizaría el miércoles o el día menos pensado…. XD

Muchos besitos a todos.

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

6 años después…

Hogar de los Matsura.

Kagome se esforzaba por terminar la cena, tenía tantas cosas en su mente, que no terminaba de convencerse de algunas, su vida seguía siendo tranquila, al menos de cierto modo… Su familia había pasado a una nueva etapa, habían recuperado el dinero perdido, lo cual ya dejaba atrás al menos un poco, el rencor hacia su marido, Kikyo gracias a Inuyasha, había logrado salvarse de su último escándalo y gracias a Dios no había pasado a mayor, aunque seguía siendo un misterio todo, el peliblanco odiaba hablar del tema, y lo entendía, su hermana mayor era un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera, que la conociera aunque fuera un poco.

Su nueva familia, estaba compuesta por Hiroshi, su hijo mayor de 5 años, de cabello blanco como su padre y ojos café, y la pequeña Mitsuki, de 4 años, solía ser la más tranquila, había heredado el cabello café de su madre y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, sus dos pequeños niñitos, solían volver la casa en un verdadero terremoto. Suspiro no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa, los amaba tanto… un cosquilleo en su cuello y un aliento calido, la hizo reaccionar vagamente, en especial, cuando unos brazos la cogieron por detrás, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para responder a las caricias. Sellando sus labios en un dulce beso, Inuyasha la observaba detenidamente.

- Pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde en el Hospital-

- No pude, la niñera me llamó por teléfono, aunque no me dijo que le habían hecho los niños- Le explicó- pero tengo mis sospechas, en especial si pasaron el último fin de semana con tu padre-

- n-n quien sabe- La siguió abrazando- Y los niños están durmiendo- Preguntó melosamente-

- Papá!!!!- Gritó Hiroshi.

El sonido de la voz de su hijo, logró que se separara de su amada esposa, el pequeño travieso, le sonreía inocentemente, había heredado lo inoportuno de su padre, lo tomó en brazos y lo arrimó a él, haciéndole cosquillas. La pelinegra terminó de preparar la cena y comenzó a servir los platos, cuando vio entrar a Miroku al comedor, había llegado de improviso hace un rato, se disculpó culpando a Sango, la pelinegra no le critico nada, ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de su mejor amiga, en especial si ya iba en el 5 mes de embarazo, de su tercer hijo. El invitado, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de su mejor amigo, se instalo en la mesa, esperando la comida, como si fuera un miembro de la familia.

- ¬¬ no me digas que ya te echo-

- U.U pues si, por suerte los niños están en la casa de mis padres, que sino…- Se lamentó dramáticamente.

- Y que le dijiste- Le preguntó Kagome, sirviendo los tallarines.

- Nada- Sonrió nerviosamente.

- No digas mentira, es la quinta vez que terminas aquí esta semana y es miércoles solamente - Comentó su amigo.

- Solo le dije la verdad- Cerró sus ojos como meditando- Creo que se estaba viendo algo gorda y casi me sacó a patadas, nadie me dijo que las embarazadas tuvieran tanta fuerza- Se quejó.

- Uffff ahora entiendo, no sé como te soporta-

- Inuyasha tiene razón, eres muy poco considerado, además ¬¬ tú fuiste el más apurado en tener hijos-

- Y que me dices de él- Se defendió Miroku, señalando a su amigo.

- n-n pero yo no me quejo-

- u///u es cierto, ¬¬ además eso no viene al caso-

- Tengo hambre…- Dijo Hiroshi, tirando del vestido de su madre.

- Claro amor- Lo sentó en la silla.

Mitsuki llegó a pasó lento, tenía los ojitos aún medios cerrados, llegó casi a gatas y se sentó en el suelo, estiro sus manos, no logrando de inmediato la atención que esperaba, su tío pelinegro, era muy cariñoso, claro que algo tonto. Olvide decir que esta niñita es muy inteligente, le tiró los cachetes no muy suavemente, cuando Miroku la cogió en brazos, además era la favorita de su tía Sango, aunque su tío pelinegro solo se rió y le siguió haciendo gracias, hasta que lo perdonó por no haberla visto antes. Inuyasha se mostraba pensativo y muy a su pesar, tenía algo en mente, que no sabía si era el momento preciso, además se acercaba noche buena.

- Cuando crees que terminaremos ese negocio-

- No antes de diciembre- Se lamentó su amigo- Sango juró matarme, si tenía que trabajar en Navidad-

- Y porque tanto problema con eso, acaso no va bien la empresa-

- No es eso, pero Naraku ha hecho una extraña jugada, que nos tiene algo nerviosos, no queremos aún fusionarnos con alguna compañía nueva- Le explicó su marido

- …. O///O Tallarines con salsa blanca- Dijo Hiroshi, devorándose la comida.

- Al menos alguien si esta feliz- Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- Es que si es por comida, Hiro será feliz toda su vida- Bromeo su padre.

- Tal vez sea chef- Opinó Miroku- Además Kagome mejoró mucho en la cocina, recuerdo que el postre de ayer estuvo sabroso y te vez en excelente forma- La miró de una extraña forma.

- ¬¬ tal vez Sango, no sea la única que quiera echarte-

- n-n el solo lo dice por ser amable-

- Yo solo soy honesto, si veo a alguien guapa se lo digo, además mi corazón sigue siendo de mi querida castaña- Aclaró él.

- Más te vale…- Gruño Inuyasha.

Mitsuki que estaba en la silla, miró su plato y comenzó a comer, no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que decían, pero se alegró al verlos a todos reunidos, su hermano mayor la ignoro completamente, logrando que lo fulminara con su mirada, cuando volteo a observarla. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Kagome se disculpó, los mejores amigos seguían discutiendo cosas aburridas, que lograron hacer bostezar a los niños, aunque Hiroshi seguía comiendo, era tan delgado que nadie creería, que se repetía dos veces las comidas. La pequeña castaña bajó de la silla y se fue caminando, claro que sus pasos no duraron mucho, el rostro enojado de su madre, la hizo retroceder.

- Hiroshi y Mitsuki, ambos están castigados sin televisión y anime por toda una semana-

Ambos iban a replicar, pero no alcanzaron, porque la mirada amenazante de su amada mamá, los dejó mudos por unos segundos, era muy cariñosa, pero cuando se trataba de reglas, era la primera que las hacía cumplir, los hermanos se miraron ceñudos, culpándose internamente al otro. Inuyasha se asombró ante tal castigo, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver las películas de Barney, en especial si después los niños se dormían de inmediato, sonrió por lo bajo, recordando como aprovechaban ese tiempo solos. Al ver los ojitos llenos de lágrimas de sus hijos, entendió que le estaban pidiendo que interfiriera.

- Que hicieron ahora- Preguntó curioso.

- ¬¬ puedes creer que se escaparon al parque, toda la mañana- Se escandalizó su mujer.

- Es que yo ya soy grande- Se defendió Hiroshi.

- Tanto así, que aún no sabes usar las llaves, ni atarte los cordones de los zapatos- Se rió Miroku.

Su ahijado se sonrojo algo avergonzado y miró muy feo a su padrino, aunque era verdad, su hermana solo lloriqueo por lo bajo, no logrando su cometido y se fue a paso lento de allí, aunque no era su intención. Esa noche no hubo película, aunque los niños se lo rogaron e incluso Miroku también se lo pidió, los miró con una gotita en la cabeza, ahora entendía perfectamente a su amiga, los gemelos ya eran suficiente difíciles, como para tener que soportar a otro hijo, que en este caso sería su marido. Se rió divertida por el descubrimiento y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan feliz, al principio había tenido mucho miedo, pero al ver todo lo bien que habían salido las cosas, no se arrepentía por nada.

- Buuuuu- Bufó su hijo menor- Etoy aburrido…. n–n papi puedo jugar con mi consola de juegos-

- Claro… solo no se lo digas a tú madre- Le susurró cómplicemente.

El pequeño asintió, al menos por esa noche no tuvo problemas, aunque su baka hermana, como solía decirse, aún no conocía los conceptos básicos del "Zelda Twilight Princess", por eso quería un hermanito… pero su madre solía decirle, esas decisiones se conversan y se planean mucho, con esa excusa se le escabullía. Miroku se quedó en la habitación de invitados, que ya la estaba casi decorando para el mismo. Kagome se colocó su pijama, que era de una pieza y algo corto, bueno ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y a muchas otras cosas, se sonrojo fuertemente, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse de nada más, pero al sentir un par de nauseas, terminó totalmente pálida…

- Hay no otra vez-

Mansión Matsura.

Volteaba las hojas del álbum algo melancólico, se detuvo en algunas y sonrió tristemente, no le gustaba recordar su pasado y menos lo ocurrido, tomó otro de los libros pesados y sus dedos se deslizaron entre las páginas, como si de alguna manera, esas fotografías le recordaban que todo era real. Observó las fotos de los últimos 6 años, quien diría que pasarían tantas cosas, su hijo menor se había casado primero, luego le había seguido su sobrino Takeru, casándose con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Seshomaru era el más reacio al tema, aunque igual cayó en la red de engaños, como solía referirse al matrimonio.

Rin logró su cometido, claro que no le fue fácil, su nuera se esforzó mucho en llegar a su corazón, de algún modo lo logró y conoció el lado tierno de su hijo. Inutaisho sonrió vagamente, su sueño se había realizado, el mismo instante en que nació su primer nieto y luego con el matrimonio de su otro hijo, la vida ya no le debía nada, tal vez algo de compañía como pareja.

- Papá te encuentras bien- Le preguntó Rin preocupada.

- Recuerdos… y donde esta mi nieto-

- Jugando con Seshomaru, al parecer los juegos de pc, los obsesionan a ambos- Una gotita rodó por su cabeza.

- Quisiera hacer un reencuentro familiar, tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos y de molestarlos un rato-

Su nuera solo se rió, Seshomaru llevaba a su fotocopia personal, como todos solían llamarle a su hijo, que era idéntico a él físicamente, pero de carácter juguetón y cariñoso, como el de su esposa, el pequeño de 3 años se acuno en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojitos ya vencidos por el sueño, un extraño sentimiento en él, afloró en el instante en que lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez, algo que no era ni la cuarta parte, al sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo por Kagura, teniendo que afrontar la verdad, nunca la amo, solo se sentía desilusionado y eso era doloroso.

Acostó al bebé y lo tapó bien, acariciando levemente su cabecita y mirándolo detenidamente, no se había arrepentido de nada y su esposa, la amaba a su manera y eso también lo tranquilizaba, porque nunca le había pedido que cambiara su forma de ser.

- Duerme bien, pequeño Kyou-

- Y yo sin mi cámara- Bromeó su esposa.

- u///u no es para tanto, además no sabía donde estabas-

- Con tu padre y adivina, tiene una gran idea-

- No me interesa- Le dijo cortante- Siempre son tonterías-

- No es así, va a hacer una reunión familiar y no vas a creérmelo, pero en un rato ya me confirmaron todos su asistencia n-n-

Como respuesta su esposo puso los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar, mientras se lamentaba por lo bajo, su esposa lo observaba divertida, hace tiempo que no se reunían todos, al menos desde el cumpleaños de Mitsuki, que había sido en abril, suspiro melancólicamente, el tiempo seguía pasando rápidamente…

El día de la fiesta.

Sábado 21:00 PM

Takeru miró de soslayo al entrar, su esposa una periodista de una cadena de televisión, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Yukari de 6 años, la cual los miraba contentos, Samantha su esposa había quedado embarazada en su noviazgo, por lo que habían decidido casarse, al menos ninguno se arrepentía. Yukari era parecida a su esposa, de cabello casi rubio y ojos verdes, parecía una pequeña barbie, pero con cerebro, como solían destacarlo ambos. Seshomaru que lucía una traje negro se les acercó, logrando un sonrojo tanto de su hija como de su esposa, es que los años no le jugaban a mal.

- Hola, tanto tiempo desaparecidos- Les sonrió de lado.

- u-u tú padre es un explotador en el trabajo, además tengo mucho que hacer aparte- Señalo de soslayo a su hija.

Yura de 19 años, sonrió luciendo un vestido celeste con muchos vuelos, entrando de la mano de su novio, Sota que había crecido mucho, se veía muy guapo con un traje azul oscuro, haciendo juego con el vestido de su Yura, además se había ganado el respeto de su Takeru, al menos de alguna forma, sus padres venían detrás de ellos, hablando sin parar, causándole más de un sonrojo, pero su novia solo le sonreía, tratando de animarlo.

- Porque no se quedaron en Tokio- Dijo en voz baja.

- Tenían ganas de ver a Kagome y yo también- Le sonrió su novia.

- Es cierto, yo también extraño mucho a mis sobrinos-

Naraku como siempre atrajo todas las miradas, su rostro serio y altivo, mostrando una grandeza inexistente lo habían destacado por años, en cambio ahora, se veía tranquilo, en especial si Hana estaba con él, a sus 13 años y medio, como solía destacarlo, se veía una pequeña muy amable y amorosa, totalmente opuesta a su padre. Kagura no había dado señales de vida, extraño un tiempo la presencia de su madre, pero se acostumbro e incluso llegó a pensar, que estaban mejor sin ella. Vislumbro a lo lejos a Kagome y corrió a abrazarla, la pelinegra le sonrió al reconocerla y la arrimó más a ella.

- Que te he dicho de correr en las fiestas- La riño Naraku, logrando que la pequeña solo bajará la cabeza- Hola Kagome.

- Hola- Le sonrió mirándolo feliz- Pensé que no vendrían, aunque ya me imaginaba el porque-

- Yo solo los ignoró, sigo pensando que mi padre cometió un error, pero eso ya no importa-

- ¬¬ serían muchos errores, sino logró meterte algo de sentido común- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Tanto amor en el aire, me va a asfixiar- Bromeó Miroku de la mano de Sango.

- Me temo que no todo se arregla rápidamente- Medito su esposa.

- Y los niños- Preguntó Hana.

- Están por allá con mi padre- Le contestó el peliblanco.

Inutaisho no sabía como turnarse con sus dos nietos, aunque lograba hacerlos reír y ambos lo miraban con admiración, no duraron mucho sus juegos, ya que habían aparecido Melisa y Asato, robándose la atención de sus nietos, unos breves instantes. Se saludaron cortantemente, pasando esto desapercibido por ambos niños, que estaban ya peleándose cerca de ellos, terminando ambos rodando por el suelo y diciéndose cosas, que por suerte nadie habría entendido.

- Me alegraba que hayan venido, Kagome los extrañaba-

- Lo sé, pero negocios son negocios- Explicó Asato.

- Además se ve que no le ha sido difícil con los niños, Inuyasha también ayuda bastante- Dijo Melisa, mirándolos de reojo.

- Por lo menos, las relaciones mejoraron con mi hijo- Les sonrió de lado.

- Me ha disculpado por todo y yo he hecho lo mismo, por haberse robado a mi hija- Suspiro derrotada.

- Y su otra hija- Preguntó Inutaisho.

- Te refieres a la vergüenza de la familia- Aclaró ella- Se ha ido con otro de sus "amigos", terminará sola y vieja-

- Vaya si que la estimas- Rió el peliblanco.

- Causa solo enredos, incluso supe que hace unos años, Inuyasha tuvo que sacarla de un problema, mira que involucrarse con un mafioso, lo único que logró, es tener que huir hasta el día de hoy- Así seguía criticándola Melisa.

Los abrazos, besos, reencuentros y extrañas declaraciones, fueron siendo la misma fiesta, hasta el momento del mismo brindis, Inutaisho como siempre, llamó la atención de todos, para decir unas palabras, mientras los meseros repartían las copas de champagne, entre todos los invitados, Sango no tomó ningún licor por su estado y Kagome, no recordaba el resultado del examen, que había recibido ayer. Su suegro, viendo que ya todos tenían una copa en mano, se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente, como si fuera todo un profesional, logrando avergonzar nuevamente a sus hijos, al probar el micrófono.

- Gracias a todos por venir, estoy muy feliz de ver a mi gran familia, a mis hijos que son mi orgullos, a mis preciosos nietos y sobrinos- Levantó su copa- Vida ya nada me debes, salud por todos los presentes-

Todos brindaron intercambiando sonrisas, algunos abrazándose a sus parejas, otros gruñendo por lo bajo y los últimos celebrando por el banquete, Kagome iba a beber de la champagne, cuando se detuvo a tiempo, casi rozando sus labios el semi transparente licor, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, se había olvidado de cierto detalle importante, dejó la copa a un lado, logrando atraer la atención de su marido. El cual, se le acercó, sacándola de su letargo y llevándola al balcón, había algo que se le estaba olvidando decirle y sus hijos, asintieron casi como autómatas, logrando una sonrisa de su padre.

- Que ocurre- Le preguntó la pelinegra.

- Quería hablarte de algo sobre los niños-

- Yo también quería hablarte de algo-

- Bueno empieza tú-

- No dime tú primero, tú empezaste-

- Vale, Hiro y Mitsuki quieren un hermanito o hermanita, así que me lo pensé bien y que fuéramos 5 en la familia, suena bien- Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que derriten.

- Creo que no será necesario- Le dijo sonriéndole extrañamente.

- A que te refieres- Le preguntó confundido.

- Inuyasha… tengo 3 meses de embarazo y no estaba ni enterada-

Algo sorprendido por la noticia, logró desconcertar a su esposa, pero cuando la abrazo posesivamente, le sonrió por lo bajo, el peliblanco acerco su rostro hasta su oreja, lamiéndola levemente, logrando una breve descarga eléctrica en Kagome, la cual lo miró sonrojada, aunque aún la tenía aferrada, con sus manos unidas en su cintura. La besó apasionadamente, lamiendo sus labios y mordisqueándolos levemente, un extraño calor los envolvió en ese instante, teniendo que separarse para tomar aire, ambos estaban algo sonrojados y no terminó allí. Su amado bajó por su rostro, mordiendo levemente su cuello, logrando que se arqueara y ella no desaprovecho nada, para bajar sus manos por su espalda.

- Que están haciendo- Preguntó Hiro.

Ambos se separaron en ese instante, Kagome maldijo el vestido elegido, de color dorado y escotado, se veían perfectamente dos marcas, hechas por su querido peliblanco, el cual se arreglo rápidamente la ropa, como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Mitsuki se sentó en el suelo, al escuchar la voz de su hermano, ambos pequeños los observaban curiosos, como exigiendo una explicación, aunque sus padres buscaban las palabras exactas, su hijo menor se les adelanto.

- Vamos Mitsuki, están haciendo cosas de grandes-

- ….- Su hermanita lo miró con un signo de interrogación.

- Eso que nos comentó el tío Miroku-

Se llevó de la mano a la castaña, aunque esta solo se dejo guiar, sus padres no sabían como tomarse esas palabras, si eran para bien o mal, el rostro de Inuyasha era un poema griego y el de Kagome, un rostro avergonzado, era como la quinta vez que los veían así. Solo se rió divertida, cuando su esposo salió furioso, en busca de la cabeza de su mejor amigo, pero antes de eso, la besó por última vez, sin importarle si los veían otra vez sus hijos, sus ojos brillantes y sus cuerpos unidos, era una extraña combinación, pero exacta para ambos.

- Vamos tenemos que contarle a nuestros padres- Le dijo feliz.

- Lo sé- Le respondió, mientras entraban de la mano.

- Ya terminaron- Preguntó su hijo, logrando que sus padres se sonrojaran.

- Algo así- Le contestó su padre- Te tenemos una gran noticia-

- Que cosa- Preguntó emocionado.

- Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita-

Mitsuki se cayó sentada al piso, mirando a su madre, Hiro abrazo a sus padres, como si le hubieran dado, la última consola de juegos del mercado, pero su hermanita menor no se inmutó. Kagome la tomó en brazos y vio como la observaba, al parecer no sabía que decir, por lo que la abrazó más a ella.

- Si tienes suerte, tal vez puedan jugar a las barbie juntas, si es una niña-

La pequeña le sonrió, haciendo un tímido asentimiento, se arrimó más a su madre, cerrando sus ojos, al parecer estaba llegando la hora de dormir, Melisa se acercó a ellos, dándoles una abrazo a cada uno y Asato lo mismo, les contó la noticia, logrando que su madre casi la matará, al abrazarla como si fuera un osito de peluche, algo rápido se alejo de ella, y la novedad paso a todos. Era algo inesperado, pero tenía mucha esperanza que todo saldría bien, las risas de Hiroshi, haciéndole gestos divertidos a Kyou, el cual se reía tiernamente, lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, era conseguir esta gran familia y con una sonrisa, acepto las demás felicitaciones y extraños comentarios de sus amigos, bueno nada era perfecto, pero si era como un sueño ideal y tenía mucho tiempo para seguir viviéndolo…

Fin…

Hola a todos, se dirán al fin actualizo y es verdad, me demore n-n, pero algunos ya se habían acostumbrado a esto, quiero primero que todo, dedicar el final y el epilogo a ciertas personitas, que fueron muy constantes, efusivas, incluso algo amenazantes, pero es lo de menos, yo funciono bien a presión XD.

AIK-17, Yuiren3, Nadja-chan, Melisa-chan, KagomeKaoru, KaoruRurouni23, Paula: D y a Marifer.

Gracias a ustedes seguí el fic, hasta que llegamos al final definitivo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ánimo y espero que hayan disfrutado de todo el fic.

Wuauu me costó muchísimo escribir esto, lo siento si no actualice antes, pero el sábado pasado tuve un compromiso y llegue el domingo a las 5 de la mañana n-n XD, así que al fin terminó, me alegra por un lado, empecé a escribir otro fic y ya esta ocupando mi tiempo libre, se llama "Bajo La Nieve", que aparecería el próximo sábado con el primer capítulo, allí tendrán algo más de romance, drama y lemon más fuertes XD, paso la publicidad gratis n-n.

Los review los contestaré personalmente a sus mail, me lo pensé mucho, así que si alguien no me ha dejado su mail, por favor puede escribirlo o enviármelo a mi correo, ahora si mis agradecimientos, esto a todos los que me escribieron un review, gracias a todos los que cooperaron en este fic, o a los que simplemente lo leyeron y a los que dejaron un review…

Un besito muy especial a todos: AIK-17, Aabla, Melisa-chan, KaoruRurouni23, paula :D, Hada, lunnitah, Ferpechi-14, sole2704, Cynthia, Ishi, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Citus, Yuiren3, Nadja-chan, kagomekaoru, Ana, sakurita88, BattousaiKamiya, Olga, dapyta, Hally777, Kaoru23, azuca, DymDym, Nancy, Cattita, debora, Ross, CARMENM, kaginu, kamy-chan-chan, lisan, Hally777, Nancy95, Olga, tezka, Mâr¡f£r..., debora, Emi, erinir, ryomahellsing, fernandaIk26, tezka, peca-chan, RefiraM, Mapaz, kag-sesshy-inu, Zandy, Aome, Andrea, Reiko, kirarachan.

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


End file.
